Family Life
by ellias4life
Summary: Sequel to My Life With Azure. Cody and Azure have grown up a little. What kind of mischief will they get into now? POLL on my profile for next story, be sure to check that out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Parenting

I'm back! Welcome to the second part of their life. They had finally became parents, do they know what they are doing? Read on my friends and find out X)

* * *

Azure's pov

I woke up in our bed. My pelvis still hurts a little, I thought. I guess it will, seeing as how I just gave birth... I was still tired a little, but I got up and walked around. I found Cody in the kitchen, making a sandwich.I noticed something off about his hand though. It was bruised a light purple color, and had the general shape of my paw.

"Did I do that?" I asked, walking up behind him.

"Azure? You are awake!" He said happily as he hugged me. "You have been sleeping for about a day now."

While he was hugging me I had noticed my breast had swollen, for the purpose of feeding our new child, of course. It made me wonder where our son had gone. "Hey, where is the little angel?" I asked wearily.

"Oh. He has been whining for a while now. I think he needs his mother. After all, I don't think I am fitted for feeding him just yet." He said with a laugh. "Here, I will take you to him."

He lead me through our house to the baby room we had set up the week prior. In the little crib was the cutest little ball of fur I had laid eyes on. I let out an "aww" upon seeing him, even though he was still whining. I picked up our child and he stopped whining a little and I noticed Cody had put a diaper on him.

"Ahem... a little privacy please?" I teased Cody as our son began suckling. It was an odd sensation but I got used to it.

Cody, who hadn't left, walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them. "So, what was it like? Other than being painful of course." He asked.

"The pregnancy or birth?"

"Birth."

"Other than the pain? Hmm..." I thought for a minute to try and describe it. "Have you ever tried to fit a watermelon through a lemon?"

I heard a laugh behind me. "No, but I can imagine it would be quite difficult."

"Yea. That is actually a pretty accurate description. It was quite difficult. And this? This feels pretty weird.

This got another laugh from Cody. "Well is it a good weird or a bad weird?"

"Good weird. I think." I said giggling. "I am sorry about your hand... I didn't know I squeezed that hard."

"It's fine. I was in a lot less pain than you were."

Little Aaron stopped suckling and I instinctively put him on my shoulder and began patting his back softly. "Well I guess you are right. But it still doesn't change the fact that I hurt you." I started to hear a few small burps,but it didnt bother me. After I finished burping him, I started to lick his head clean, getting a weird look from Cody.

"Well I have to wash him." I said, moving to his little face. I soon began collecting ample amounts of fur on my cat-like tongue. "I am going to have hairballs for a week." I said. For some reason I didn't hate grooming my little puppy, I actually felt glad I was able to care for him.

After I finished cleaning Aaron I set him back down in his crib and I began petting his head. He fell asleep shortly after and I looked at Cody and whispered, "See? It takes a mother's touch."

He laughed quietly. "Come on, our parents wanted to see you when you woke up." He whispered back.

We went to the living room of our house and saw everyone sitting down and watching tv. Mom was the first to notice us.

"How are you feeling?" She said, causing everyone to notice me. "I heard Aaron stop crying and I assumed you were awake."

"Fine." I said with a smile. "See? I told you it was a mother thing." I teased Cody.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order." Rose said. "This little family gained a new little person and I think we should celebrate."

"I have to agree. We should go do something special. But I want to wait until Aaron wakes up. I just got him to sleep." I said. "I also just want to relax for now."

"Of course dear, you deserve it." Mary said. "You did just do more work than any of us. Oh! I almost forgot. Here, take these. They are from when Cody was a baby." She said, having me a pair of baby speakers.

"Thank you." I said. "But... What are they exactly?"

"Follow me." Cody said. "We take this one" he grabbed one without a volume knob on it, as we went to Aaron's room. "And put it in the baby room. We put this one in our room and we can hear if he starts crying at night." He finished with a whisper.

"Ohh."

"Be warned though. I will tell you right now you will NOT sleep for a while. Especially if this little riolu is anything like his father." Mary said quietly.

I walked over to the crib and watched my little boy. I couldn't help but shed a tear of joy at my hard work. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"Yea. He sure is. I don't know if you realized it, but he has your eyes. I noticed it after you had fallen asleep. Nurse Joy made sure everything is alright with the little guy and everything checks out. He is one healthy little pokemon."

"Mmh." I said still smiling. "We need to get out of here before we wake him up."

We all left and Aaron was thankfully still asleep. We all sat in the living room and talked for a few hours until I heard Aaron cry again. I politely excused myself and walked into his room. I tried feeding him, but he didn't seem hungry. I checked the diaper too, nothing there either. I began to get really confused. I took the crying boy into the living room.

"Mom? He won't stop crying. He isn't hungry and he doesn't need a diaper change."

My mom smiled. "Here, let me see him." I handed my mom my child. "There there, grandma is here." She said softly as she rocked him gently up and down. "He is just like you were. Sometimes you just have to hold them for a while. A gentle voice and rocking him will fix it most of the time. All it is, is him missing you." She explained as Aaron calmed down a bit. "Here, you try." She said, handing him back to me.

I took Aaron and did as I was told. "Shh shh. Momma's got you." He soon calmed down and his crying was replaced by happy sounding mumbles.

"Thank you." I said, relieved.

"Anytime. That's what we are here for. We don't stop being parents because you become ones yourself." She said with a smile.

I held Aaron for a while as we all talked for while. I soon felt him pawing at my chest and I figured he was hungry again, so I excused myself back to his room. When he was fed, I burped him and put him to sleep again.

* * *

Cody's pov now

Azure had finally came back from feeding Aaron. She came to sit by me and rested her head on my lap, I could tell she was incredibly tired, so I picked her up, surprising her, and carried her to our bed.

"Listen you." I said, "You are not to leave this bed until you wake up and you aren't tired. I will handle our son until then, so you rest up."

"Are you sure?" She said.

"Yes, you are tired. Now sleep." I said, kissing her goodnight. I looked at her smiling face, making me smile too, and I took the baby monitor into the living room with me.

"What was all that about?" Dad asked.

"She was tired so I put her in our bed and told her to sleep. She has done a lot and she has only been up for a few hours."

"The poor girl. She is probably exhausted, I know I was." Mom said.

I looked at the baby monitor and thought of all that had happened recently. I finished our house. I am a father at 17. What wisdom could I give my son at my age? I began getting confused and dad noticed this.

"I know what you are thinking son... trust me though, it will all work itself out eventually. I thought I wouldn't make it far as a father either, but look at you now." The lights had cut off at this point and Rose perked up.

"SPARKY! Give the generator your strongest thunder!" She yelled. The lights came on a minute later and my dad continued.

"No matter how tough things may get, that boy will always look up to you, just like you always look up to me." What he had said made me feel better by a long shot.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me." I said as a smile made its way across my face.

"Dont worry, your son will be the same way."

After a while the baby monitor began crying. I went to see what the matter was and I was greeted by an overpowering smell of a dirty diaper... Yay... I shouldn't have put Azure to sleep. Maybe I could have gotten out of this. I thought to myself. Nahh I probably would have made her sit down either way.

I quickly grabbed another diaper, baby powder, and some wet naps and undid his diaper, releasing more foul odors. I folded up the nasty diaper and set it to the side.

"Wow! Your son must be gifted. I can smell him from in here dear." My mom yelled. I ignored her and finished wiping clean my son's rear and put some powder on him in small clouds.

"There. All better." I said, as I began tickling his belly resulting in a high pitched laughter. I picked him up and began slowly swinging him around, causing more laughter. "You are little but I will tell you a secret." I whispered. "Mommy and daddy are the only sane people here. Everyone else just wants to pull on your little cheeks and then gobble you up." I stopped twirling him and my eyes had fallen on the baby monitor. Of course I left the other one in the living room. "I love you guys." I said, trying to get myself off the hook

I heard laughter from the living room. I walked in cautiously with Aaron, who thought this was still a game and I was surprised that I wasn't attacked. I WAS surprised because I didn't see dad. "Where is-" I couldn't finish because he gently grabbed Aaron and I let my dad hold him.

"Dont listen to him. Grandparents only want to give you candy and good things." He said, tickling Aaron on the feet. "That way when we send you home to mommy and daddy you can be really hyper."

"Oh no. I dont think so." I said, retrieving my son. "You send a hyper grandson and I send a drunk daughter in law." I said laughing.

"Haha nice try, Azure doesn't seem like the drinking type." Dad said.

"Ok you got me there... but I will still get you back for it." All the excitement had made Aaron tired because I heard a little yawn. "Alright. I guess I can let you go to sleep." I said, rocking him. "I will be back in a minute." And I headed back to his room to put him in his crib.

When I set him down in his bed I felt full of pride for some reason. I looked down at him and pet his head, smiling. "Sleep tight little guy." I said, leaving his room.

I went back to the living room and talked for a couple more hours until I went to bed. I managed to slip into bed and put the monitor on our side table without waking Azure. Her sleep didn't last long though because Aaron had began crying an hour later, hungry.

Azure sleepily got up. "We should invest in a breast pump…" She said. I could hear the weariness in her voice. She got up and I followed her into the baby's room and breast fed the hungry child as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I walked up behind her and gave her shoulders a massage to try and keep her from getting cranky.

"You can go sleep. You don't have to sit here and make me feel better. I have slept almost two days straight now."

"Well I don't want you to feel like you are doing this alone."

"I hope you know this won't help you get laid. My sex drive went down the toilet ever since I got pregnant." she said rather bluntly.

"Nonsense. Like I said, I want to help you because I want to, not because I might get you in bed. You are my wife anyway, if I wanted you, I could just make you want it." I whispered in her ear. "Not to mention the fact that you are still tired, no matter how long you slept. You almost fell asleep in my lap earlier."

"You are too nice." She said.

"There is no such thing." I said. I continued to massage her until I heard a small snore and I noticed she had fallen asleep. I looked down surprised and saw that both of them had fallen asleep and I had been completely oblivious to it.

I gave a small chuckle to myself and went to go grab covers off of our bed and held Aaron as I readjusted Azure on the couch so she would be more comfortable. She didn't wake up as I moved beside her and slipped Aaron in between us. I had fallen asleep rather quickly after that.

My peaceful sleep was interrupted again around 5 in the morning as Aaron started to whimper. I got up and soothed him before he could start crying too loudly. I sleepily rushed to his room as he began to get louder.

I could tell his diaper was dirty just be the feel of it. I sighed and began the smelly process of changing him. I heard a yawn behind me and dropped the wet naps I had picked up because I jumped.

"On edge?" Rose said. "Were you expecting to change something that smelly and not be barged in on?" She said from the doorway.

"Hey, go away. My son is naked." I said jokingly.

"Oh hush. I know all about anatomy and what ALL boys have and what ALL girls have." She said giggling. "Here, this will make him more comfortable." She came up and readjusted the diaper a little after I had cleaned him off. "There. All better."

"Thanks, but how did you know?" I asked.

"Well I used to babysit for some money and I had to take care of my baby cousin Amber for a week." She explained.

"Ahh. Well there is no use in going to sleep now. I would only get to sleep for about an hour."

"I almost always wake up around this time. My parents and I could never figure out why I did, so we just let it happen. Can I..?" She asked, motioning to Aaron.

"Sure." I said, handing him over to Rose.

"Hi there, I am Rose." She said with a smile. He let out a small gurgle and yawned. "He is just so cute." She handed him back.

"Alright, I have to put him back to sleep, because I am going to surprise Azure with breakfast in… couch." I said, laughing.

"Aww, how sweet of you." She said, as she walked toward her room. "Anyway, I will be back. I usually shower at this time so i get the hot water I need. Bye."

"Later." I stood there for the next half hour or so trying to get Aaron to sleep but he refused. I decided to bring him into the kitchen with me as I began to make Azure's breakfast of sunny side up eggs, bacon that will be chewy and perfect, and some toast with butter on it, all with one hand.

Cooking her breakfast had taken longer than I thought and by time I finished, she was starting to stir in her sleep. I had to carry one thing at a time because I was holding Aaron the whole time. I eventually got everything to the coffee table in front of her and she woke up to the sight of her breakfast.

I heard her gasp and saw her look my way. I was smiling when she said, "You didn't have to do this." She walked towards me and hugged us. "That is one heck of a good morning. Speaking of good mornings, good morning to you!" She said as I released Aaron to his mother. "For being so nice I am hereby ordering you to go take a nap. I don't know how long you have been awake, but I know from the size of this breakfast, you didn't wake up anytime recently. I will take care of him for today. You just go relax."

"Well you do sound less tired. But I don't think I can sleep." I said. "While I was awake though I did read something interesting. Infants who sleep with their parents don't wake up as often. They say they sometimes wake up from 'separation anxiety' which is just a fancy way of saying that they miss us."

"Hmm… definitely something to try." She said, as she stopped rocking Aaron, who began eating. "Well someone sure is hungry. Speaking of which, I just noticed I haven't eaten since before I gave birth. I am so hungry I could eat a rapidash." She said jokingly as she walked to her breakfast. I realized my own hunger and washed off the pans I had used to make Azure's breakfast and started my own. It was nowhere near as perfect as hers was because it was just scrambled eggs and bacon, but it was just something to eat.

She finished breastfeeding Aaron and we both decided to eat when Mom and Dad came out. "Oh i thought you two would be sleeping in. Especially seeing as how you have a newborn."

"Oh he woke me up a few times." I said. "Azure was woken up once but he started crying an hour and a half ago because he made a mess of his diaper."

"Hmm only twice last night? That isn't very much actually. Expect to wake up a little more dear."

"I guess I will." I said.

"Anyway, your father and I have decided to go home. You won't be alone though. Don't be afraid to call us if you have questions, we will always make time to help you three." She said smiling.

I felt a little panicked that my parents aren't going to be there to help. I was a little comforted to know that Eris and Azure would still be here. I went up and hugged my parents. "Thank you guys for raising me." I said.

"it isn't something to thank. But you are welcome, regardless." My mom said. "You had better take real good care of my boy." She said to Azure with a smile. "Both of them." She pointed to Aaron.

"Hmm you are funny. This is MY boy." Azure said, smiling back.

"Fair enough. But you better do right by him."

"Of course Mary. You two visit often ok?"

"Promise." Mom said, giving me some relief. I honestly didn't want them to go. I know it was childish, but it is normal to not want to leave the two people that have been there your whole life. At the same time I wanted to prove to them and myself that I could make it on my own. "Goodbye Cody." She said as she hugged me one last time. "Goodbye Azure." She hugged her too. "Eris." She gave out one last hug. "And of course you." She said, scratching Aaron's head. Then they left.

It felt odd to see them go. I felt alone, but at the same time I knew Azure would always be by me. I felt the dependance on my parents dwindle as watched them get into the car. I felt Azure put her paw on my shoulder as I watched them go.

"They are leaving… The two people I have known my whole life… Gone."

"We will be fine." She reassured me. "We have done a lot on our own. Just think of this as a really long pokemon adventure." She said, which helped a lot. "They are not gone though, they will visit every once in a while, and I am sure they want to see all of us here as much as we want to see them. Everything will be ok." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You have a silver tongue, you know that?" I said smiling.

"I am your wife. I should know what words cheer you up." Aaron mumbled a bit and we heard a rather unpleasant noise, followed by an equally unpleasant smell. "And he is definitely YOUR son!" She said covering her nose.

"Here, I got this." I said but was turned away.

"You have done enough. I will do this." She said, walking towards Aarons bedroom. I just smiled and laughed as she let out an "Eww!" as Aaron finished his work.

* * *

The first chapter of my second story is finished! First of all i am sorry if you are disturbed by the last paragraph. Second. I know this is a little short, but it is the first chapter. I hope to make them longer and reach my usual 4000 word minimum again. Like i said before, if you have any ideas you think might make a good addition to the story, don't hesitate to pm me about it. I love including everyones likes into my work to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2: Aura

Chapter 2: Aura

I dont own pkmn

* * *

Cody's pov

Days melted into weeks very slowly. I was quickly getting ill tempered from the constant waking up every night. Sometimes Azure would tell me to go back to sleep, and she could handle it. Other times I said the exact same. He also began sleeping less and less during the day. Good, maybe he will sleep through the night. I thought.

We had tried sleeping with him and it worked. Instead of waking us up 4 or 5 times every night it was down to an average of 2 or 3. There were very rare nights where he would sleep soundly through the night but that was maybe once every two weeks.

Being a pokemon meant he developed a little faster than humans and he could walk and understand small commands we would give him. He had gained enough control of his thoughts to say a word here and there and partially understand what they mean. We were proud when he said his first word but we were surprised he didn't say 'mommy' or 'daddy' like most children.

He had walked up to Azure one day with his sippy cup and held it up. "Juice."

We were a little startled when we first heard it but he repeated it again. "Juice." He said shaking his cup.

"Aww..." Azure said, "He said his first word! Come on, momma is going to get you some juice." She said, picking up the little boy. "Apparently he loves juice more than us." She joked.

Azure officially weaned him after 5 months. We were both surprised that he began sleeping through the night more often, so he began sleeping in his crib. That didn't do much because he was a smart little riolu and figured out how to climb over it.

Mom and dad did visit frequently, like promised. I would feel relieved when they did because I began having a few questions about Aaron. They were always happy to answer them and they would bring him little toys every now and then. I was VERY annoyed when they had brought him a rattle. The first time they had handed it to him and showed him how it worked, it never left his paw. Every now and then he would run around the house shaking it as much as he could. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" He would scream. All the while I glared at my parents as they laughed.

"It's ok dear, it is just something we had to get used to with you. Now it's your turn." Mom said with a smile.

"Oh! That reminds me. Azure, do you remember what had happened to that little doll I had made for you?" Eris said, with a smile. "What was her name again?"

"Oh… She is with Aaron. I buried Apple with him so he wouldn't get lonely." She said, rather glumly.

Another week passed. It was a regular day. Aaron would run around with his rattle, I would make breakfast, Rose would try to calm down her little nephew, Titan was nowhere to be found, Azure would be in bed, and Eris would be reading a magazine about pokemon health or something.

When breakfast was done, we would all gather at the table, eat, talk, laugh. joke. The usual family things.

"You know. I am thinking about teaching Aaron about his aura soon. I have heard of humans being able to control it, what do you think?" Azure said to me.

I thought about it for a minute. It would be pretty cool using glowing balls of energy. "Sure! That sounds like fun." I agreed, imagining myself using aura like Azure and Eris.

"Well I am not sure how well that would work dear. Only a few humans out of a handful can master it." Eris said as she took a bite out of bacon.

"Doesn't hurt to try." She said, smiling. "Besides, whats the worst that could happen?"

When we all finished eating, we decided whose turn it was for dishes. Mine. Of course it was mine. On the day I might get to use aura. Eris surprised us when she came into the kitchen with me and Azure with a pair of gloves.

"I know… I know this might sound wrong. Here, if you are going to teach Cody how to use aura, these might help. I sense a fair amount in him and I think he might be able to." She said, handing us a pair of blue gloves with black lines going down the middle of the fingers. In the center of the gloves, and origin of the black lines, was pearly stone about the size of a baseball half, but not as convex as a full sphere. "These were Wattson's. They were his most prized possession when I was his pokemon. I didn't think he deserved them when I left so I took them. Don't look down on me because I regret it now. These are the gloves of Sir Isaac. A famous aura weilder and a follower of Sir Aaron. These gloves helped him manipulate aura and I think it will do the same for Cody."

"Wow… I… I don't know what to say." I stammered. "And I don't think wrong of you for taking them from Wattson. He was a cruel person and he didn't even mention them when we were in his gym so I don't think he treasured them that much." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"I...I guess you are right." She said.

"This is an amazing gift mom." I said, hugging her.

"You are welcome." I tried them on. They were a little loose but they would not fall off. I took them off and finished the dishes.

After dishes, training began immediately. At first I didn't understand a word Azure had said. "Ok. You two need to focus all of your aura into your hand. Just like this." She said, charging up an aura sphere.

Aaron and I looked at her with confusion as she sighed. "Like father like son i guess."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I said teasing her.

"I MEAN you are both clueless." She said with a giggle. "I will try to make it simple. Just focus everything into your palm and think of making a ball." Aaron did as he was told and soon I could see a little fleck of light between his paws. "Look at that! My boy is a natural!" She said, picking him up and hugging him.

"Mama! Mama!" He laughed and hugged her back.

"Ok Cody, now it is your turn. Put on the gloves and just focus all of your energy into your hand." She said.

I closed my eyes and shoved everything out of my mind and began to focus like I was told. Soon, I began to feel… Something. I opened my eyes to see nothing. I could feel something inside me growing and so I tried focusing a little harder. Then I saw it. Only for a second, but for that split second I could see a small blue light, no bigger than what Aaron had summoned, but it was there.

I was then almost tackled by Azure, who hugged me, followed by Aaron, who attacthed himself to my leg saying "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Both of my boys can use aura. On their first try too… Maybe I should become a teacher…" She joked.

After that she decided not to teach Aaron any more aura because he might start throwing it around. Even though he was a riolu and his aura wasn't very strong, it could still knock things over.

"Aaron." Azure said to get his attention. "Why don't you go play with Aunt Rose?" He nodded his head and ran off with a smile to find Rose. "Now, back to you. To make your aura stronger, for the next few weeks I want you to make atleast…" She thought for a moment. "10 Aura spheres every day. Aaron is sleeping through the night so it shouldn't tire you out too much."

"Alright, I guess that is possible." I said, kissing her. "I should have it down in no time with a hot teacher like you." I smiled, causing her to laugh.

"Well I can be hot all I want. Just not in your bed." She teased. "It's almost that time of year again." She said bitterly, counteracting her happy mood from a few seconds ago. "I cant complain though. I got out of two because of Aaron. Maybe in another month babe. And it isnt as simple as just making a ball. If you want to use it for more than just a lantern, you need to learn to throw it. If you be good I might teach you how to make a staff."

"If I am good huh?" I asked. "Does this count as good?" I began playing with her tail. "And besides, you said almost. We can have a little fun before then."

I don't know… You have to behave. No that doesn't count as being good either." She said, swatting me on the chest. "Now go make aura spheres."

I did as I was told and I soon noticed that my aura spheres were getting bigger and I could hold them longer.

That night was the scariest in my life. Azure and I were in our bedroom and things were getting heated. She was on my lap and we were locked in a passionate kiss when we heard a voice at our door.

"Mommy, daddy. Man." He said, sleepily. I didn't even bother to look at him as Azure jumped off of me and I rushed to my closet and groped around for my bat i had gotten for christmas one year.

"Where is he?" I whispered to Azure, Who was using her aura sight. I also slipped on my aura gloves, in case they might be of some use. It took me a minute but I charged up a small light to see with.

I heard her gasp "Aaron's room!" She whispered and we rushed quietly toward the intruder. We stopped in front of his room, I let my aura sphere fade, and slowly opened the door. "He is right in front of the crib." She said, barely audible. I saw a black shillouhet and made my way behind it. I Quickly grabbed his arms and immobilized them as Azure charged up an aura sphere, to light up the room and attack if needed.

The man was average height and looked about 22. His face was clean shaven and he had short ragged blonde hair, with green eyes. He looked dirty and rather poor. His voice was smooth, but a little high pitched for a guy. "Please don't hurt me! I thought this house was abandoned! I am just a trainer looking for someplace dry!" He begged. I had been oblivious to it at the moment but I noticed that there was a familliar patter of rain on our roof and his clothes were wet. "I started a few days ago! Please don't hurt me! Look on my belt. I only have one pokeball with a young treeko."

I motioned for Azure to take his belt and pokeball. Sure enough, he was telling the truth. He only had one.

"Whats going…" We heard rose say from Aaron's doorway, but she cut herself off when she saw the intruder. "Oh Titan!" She called in a sweet voice. The man saw the taller than normal scizor walk by her and he started to panic.

"Oh god! I really don't want you to hurt me. I didn't mean anything!"

"HEY! Chill out. If my wife opens that pokeball and there is only a treeko, I will let you go. However. If this is all a trick, and you are trying to rob us, the police will need an ambulance instead of a cop car." I said, making myself sound tougher than I actually was.

"Open it. I am telling the truth I swear." He said to Rose.

"Me? Open what? I am not his wife. She is." She said, pointing to Azure.

"I don't care, open it please." He said desperately.

Azure opened the pokeball and out came a little treeko that looked a little beaten up. I let out a breath of relief when I saw that and let the man go. "I am sorry." I apologized. "I didn't want to take the chance."

"No, It is my fault. I should have knocked to see if it was abandoned first."

"Daddy, man!" Aaron said, pointing at the intruder.

"Yes, I see that." I said, walking over to him and picking him up. "But just because you are a new trainer doesn't mean you haven't taken anything. I will need you to empty your pack and your pockets to be safe."

"Oh yea, I understand." He said, showing us the contents of his bag and pockets. "Like I said, I am SO sorry for the fright here recently. I just want to get out of the rain. My name is Jason by the way. My poor treeko got hurt in a battle and we couldn't find a pokemon center anywhere nearby, especially in this weather. Cute little kid." He said reaching for Aaron. I felt a little defensive and pulled him to the side a little. "Ahh… Right, still a little on edge. Gotcha. Well i might as well get going. I wouldn't want someone who walked into my house staying around for too long either."

"Stay." I heard. It surprised me even more when i saw it was Azure who said it. I quickly pulled her to the side.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes. You looked through his stuff. He didn't have anything of ours, he didn't have another pokeball, his treeko is hurt, and the weather outside if terrible. It would be heartless to throw him out there in that situation." She said, changing my point of veiw. "He doesn't look untrustworthy either, I say we let him stay while his treeko rests up and the weather dies down."

"Ok. We have talked it over. You can stay until your pokemon is ok. I need to get my son here back to sleep though, Azure, dear? Can you lead Jason into the kitchen so I can put Aaron to sleep?"

"Of course. Follow me please."

* * *

Azure's Pov now

"Quite a nice home you have Mrs.?" He said.

"Thank you. My name is Azure. Would you like some coffee?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"No ma'am. Thank you though." Well he is polite. He doesn't seem too bad, but then again, neither did that cowboy by Lavaridge.

"So you look like you are 25 and you just started your trainer journey, why so late?"

"Close. I am 23. I started so late because my parents thought it was stupid so they didn't get anything for me. I got a job and set off on my own. I actually started the trip two days ago. I started in Fortree, got my own pokemon and was wandering around lost in these woods ever since."

"Mhm. Is there anything you would like? Water, milk, tea?"

"Do you have apple juice? It's my favorite." He said.

"Oh, sorry." I said with a smile. "My son gets very defensive about his juice. I think he can manage though." I said, pouring him a small glass.

"Thank you. You are being really kind to a stranger." He said smiling. "What makes you want to help me?"

"I think everyone is a little good on the inside and you don't seem to be a bad person."

"Mmh." He said, drinking a little out of the cup. "Do you have the time?"

I looked at our stove clock which was pointed away from him. "12:48." I said, realizing how late it actually was. "Feel free to sleep on the couch. We don't have a guest room. We didn't expect too much company, living out here in the woods and all." I said.

Cody came in a minute later, holding Aaron. "He refuses to sleep." He said, walking up beside me.

"Let me see him." I began humming a lullaby that I couldn't remember the origin of as mom walked in.

I didn't notice her at first till I heard her gasp. I opened my eyes to see her standing in the doorway of our kitchen. "Oh my god… I haven't heard that since I used it on you when you were smaller than Aaron is now." She said warmly.

I just smiled and continued humming until Aaron was sleeping in my arms. I went to put him in our bed because I didn't trust Jason enough to have Aaron sleep away from us. Even if I did, the mood from before Aaron stopped Cody and I was gone.

I walked back in the kitchen and stood while Cody and Jason talked. He seemed to try and be intimidating but Jason seemed unaffected. at about 1:30 i decided i had stayed up long enough and gave Cody a kiss goodnight. I began walking to our room but was greeted by a crying face.

"Oh no. Whats wrong honey?" I asked as I picked Aaron up from in front of our door, which was ajar.

"Bad dream." He mumbled as more tears leaked fown his face.

"It's all right. Mommy's here." I cooed, licking his face clean of his salty tears. "Come on. Come sleep with mommy." I carried him back to our bed. "Shh Shh, mommy is here. I will make it all better." I cooed some more as i pet his head. He eventually fell back asleep and Cody walked in.

"Shh. Aaron had a nightmare and I just go him back asleep." He gave me a nod and slipped into bed where Aaron would be between us. "What about that Jason guy? Is anyone watching him?"

"I asked if anyone volunteered for it and Titan nodded and stepped forward so I took that as a yes." He explained.

"I also saw what you did earlier. You are getting better at aura control." I whispered.

He smiled. "Yea, what you said is really helping." He gave me a kiss goodnight and we both drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to a loud crash… My eyes shot open and I realized Aaron was no longer in between us. Great… What did he break? I thought to myself a little angrily. I walked into the kitchen and first noticed the glass on the floor, next i saw my little puppy crying on the floor next to the remains of a glass cup he had accidentally dropped.

He saw me with his teary eyes. "Sorry mommy." I navigated around the shattered cup and picked him up. "Mommy. Hurts." He said as I licked his tears away.

"What hurts dear?" I asked. He lifted up his foot and I saw a small peice of glass lodged in the pad of his foot. It wasn't deep enough to do any serious damage, but it did make it bleed a little. I managed to bite the peice of glass and get it out of his foot, spitting it onto the ground with the rest of the cup. To make him feel better I gave his little foot more kisses and tickled it some, causing him to laugh.

"Sorry." I heard again. "I try to be big." The way he said it melted away my anger.

"It's ok. Just as long as you aren't hurt." I said, kissing his nose. I went into the bathroom and put a bandaid on his foot so he wouldn't track little drops of blood everywhere. "Now go run along while I clean up the glass. Don't play with your rattle though, Daddy is sleeping."

"Ok." He said with a smile as he ran off. I felt happy all of a sudden. I guess it is because I love being able to care for my child. I thought. Being a mother is one of the happiest jobs a person can have. Other than the pregnancy, and occaisional worrying. I concluded.

As I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen I noticed something. Jason was nowhere to be found. Rose saw my confusion and fixed it. "He left this morning. He left in one peice so he must have been good all night. In fact, he even LEFT something. This is yours." She handed me some money.

"He left this? For us?"

"Yea Titan sai-..." She cut off at the end, obviously saying more than she intended

"Wait...Titan said what? He can talk?"

"No.." She sighed. "I can talk to him, and almost every other pokemon for that matter. It has been my secret ever since I was little. I guess not so much any more."

"You are fine. I won't tell anyone." I said with a smile, reassuring her. "What did he say exactly?"

"He said that Jason gave this to us for being good people and helping him out. He left around 6 this morning."

"Wow. So early. Where is the broom?" I asked. "Aaron accidentally broke a glass 'trying to be big'."

"Aww. I think it's by the trash can."

"Thank you. I was honestly going to give him a nice swat on the butt. When he said that though, my heart melted."

Cody walken in for the last part. "Talking about me?" He asked jokingly. I smacked him on the chest.

"No. I am talking about my BOY, not my MAN." I said laughing. "Hey, watch out. There is glass on the floor."

"Who broke something? Was it you? Hmm… You be naughty and I have to spank you." He said with a smile, as he brought me close and put his hands around my hips. We heard dry heaving noises as Rose faked throwing up with a finger in her mouth.

"Eww. Get a room you two." She said laughing.

"No… But I might have to. Getting spanked souds...kinky." I said, intentionally messing with Rose. She fake vomitted again and we laughed. "But it wasn't me. Aaron tried getting juice and he dropped the glass. He wanted to be a big boy." I said as I began sweeping up the glass. "I don't think he should get in trouble though." I said defending him. "Not this time atleast. I thik he learned his lesson."

"How so?"

"Aaron!" I called. He came running.

"Mommy?" He said. He noticed Cody and looked at him with his big eyes. "Daddy!" He hugged his leg.

"Good morning sport. Mommy said you did something this morning."

"Show him your booboo." I told him. He sat down and lifted his foot to show Cody the bandaid on his foot. "He stepped on some glass."

"I try to be big." He said with a smile.

"I tried." Cody said correcting him.

"I tried to be big?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." Cody said with a smile. "Now come here." He said, scooping the little puppy up and tickling his belly. I felt incredibly happy seeing Cody play with our son. He threw him into the air a few times as he screamed with laughter.

When I finished cleaning up the glass and threw it away, I went up to Cody as he threw up Aaron and intercepted the little riolu. "Mama's got you now! Daddy cant tickle you. You are safe." I looked at him and noticed his fur was messy. "Look at you! Your fur is all in knots. You need a bath."

"Aww. But I was fun." He said.

"You were having fun." I said. "Baths arent fun?"

"No. Silly mommy." He said with a smile.

"Well you don't have much of a choice." I said, returning the smile. I began bathing him, much to his displeasure. He was eager to leave when I was done, and he ran off.

We heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be? I wonder if it's Jason again. Speaking of which, look at whay he left us." I said as I showed him the money he had left us. "I guess he felt bad he gave us a fright."

We heard the knock at the door again. "Oops I forgot." I said.

I went to the door and was surprised to see Cody's parents. "Surprise!"

"What is this about?"

"I will tell you in a minute. May we come in?"

"Of course." I said, confused. I then got a shock of my life when they had told me their plan.

* * *

OK. This chapter had a few turns. I didnt want it to be overly violent becaquse of the fact that Aaron is still practically a toddler. I also made Cody capable of using aura due to the fact that pokemon have all of these amazing powers and humans are kinda just there... so i made it slightly more fair.

Like always R&R and dont be scared to pm me with ideas X)


	3. Chapter 3: Anniversary

Chapter 3: Anniversary

* * *

Azure's Pov

"You did WHAT?!" I asked in disbelief.

"We just hired Jason. We wanted to see if our little grandson would be safe." Mary said. "It is obvious now that he is in the best care." This had not only surprised me, but also Cody, Rose, and mom. I had gathered them when Cody's mom had said she needed to talk with us.

"Of course he is. I wouldn't let anything happen to him." I said a little angry. I hugged Aaron tighter when I said this. I had picked him up while gathering everyone for Cody's parents surprise meeting.

"Well we were thinking… You took such good care of Jason, we thought you might be able to open up a pokemon daycare or hotel." She said with a smile

"I don't know." I said, still a little angry about them hiring an intruder. It did sound interesting though. I pulled Cody aside, who wasn't too happy to find out their little scheme either. "It does sound like a good idea… After all, it would give us some income for food in the future and things for Aaron. I think it is high time he gets attached to something other than his rattle." I said looking down into my son's big blue eyes.

"No more rattle?" He asked trying to jump down to get it.

"Of course you can keep your rattle dear." I said to calm him. "We won't take away a gift from Grandma Mary and Grandpa Mike. But we will get you ANOTHER toy too." This had made him really happy.

"Yay!" He said, waving his arms. I set him down and he scampered off to another part of the house.

I heard Rose trying to correct Aaron because he couldn't manage to say Rose. It always came out as Ross. I giggled to myself and looked at Cody. "You know…" I said seductively as I put my hands around his waist. "We were interrupted last night. I am not going into heat either…"

"Mmh." He said with a smile. "I don't know… I have to think about it to make sure you aren't just… using me." I laughed at this.

"Even if I was, would you honestly say you wouldn't like it?"

"Nahh I probably wouldn't." He said, making me laugh a little more at him and I kissed him.

"This whole daycare idea doesn't sound too bad. We would just take a few days, set aside some of the meadow, build a fence around it, and put up a sign or two around the forest." I said. "Not to mention Aaron can make a few friends with the pokemon, so he won't grow up alone."

"Mhm. That sounds nice, but as a trainer, I know what really goes on in there."

"Then what?" I said seductively. "Or do I need you to demonstrate?"

"Well… If I demonstrate, Aaron will have a new sibling." He said, making me think.

"You know… That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." I said with a smile.

"Well… There is an idea to think about more seriously." He said. "But you are right. It WOULD be nice. But the question remains, do YOU want to go through that again?"

"Well… Not yet atleast. Maybe when Aaron is one." I said. I had honestly thought it would be a good idea. Aaron is happy now, but soon he might get lonely. I honestly don't think he is old enough to understand the concept of a sibling, I thought to myself. I don't think he might be able to handle the amount of attention loss to a new person in the-

"COLD!" I heard my energetic son yell, interrupting my thought process.

"Hmm. What could your parents bring that would be THAT cold?"

"I don't know… I kinda want to find out though." He said. "Come on." He smiled.

We walked into the living room and saw ice cream tubs. I walked next to Aaron, who watched eagerly as Cody's dad scooped some ice cream into a small bowl.

"What do you have there dear?" I asked him.

"Ice cream!" He said happily.

"Have you been good enough for ice cream?"

He had to think about it for a minute, making me laugh, before he nodded his head. "Yea!" He said quite enthusiastically.

The day had gone by quite slow and i wondered why Rose and mom kept on going into the kitchen. Every time I would try and go in there, I would be sat back down by my mom with a "Not yet dear, you have to wait till later."

After the third time I tried it around 5 o'clock it hit me in an instant… It has officially been one year since Cody and I met. I quickly pulled him back into the hallway and gave him a big kiss. "Happy anniversary." I said sweetly.

"I was wondering when you would remember. Otherwise I would have gotten… This, for no reason." He said, pulling out a beautiful necklace. It was silver and shaped in the symbol for infinity. It had a bright clear gem in the middle and my jaw dropped.

"Oh… Oh my god." I stuttered. "It's… Beautiful!" I gave him another kiss. "I am DEFINITELY going to need you tonight." I whispered into his ear. "I am so sorry I forgot… I promise I will make it up to you." I said as he went behind me to put on the necklace. I 'accidentally' brushed my rear up against his waist as he put it on.

When we went back into the living room Cody got warm smiles from everyone. "She loves it." He exclaimed.

"I told you she would." His dad said. "Anyway, now that she remembered, we actually came to help babysit Aaron while you two took a night to yourselves."

"Yea. Go get on your dress dear, Cody made reservations to a lovely restaurant here at home." Mary said with a smile.

"Ok." I said, amazed. I hurried to our room to put on my dress. I went to the living room to see Cody in his suit already. He stuck out his arm. I grabbed it and he walked me into the kitchen.

"How… How long have you been planning this?

"Well… I called mom and dad… A week ago."

"How could i not have remembered… I am soo sorry. I feel bad I forgot." I said sadly.

"Look at me. It doesn't matter. All that matters is you here with me. I don't care about anything else." My heart did a flip. I couldn't do more than stutter and hug him.

"Oh my god… Y-you are amazing… I love you so much." I finally managed to say. "As for an apology? What ever you want." I smiled at him. "So what is for supper?"

"Have a look." I did and it did me in. I stood there in disbelief, the kitchen was a romantic scene. Candle lit table for two, a few roses in a vase on my side, and the table had been set out very fancily with a few covered containers, even with an opened bottle of wine that had an unusual color. "I wanted to get wine, but my parents didn't want me to. We eventually compromised and watered it down some."

I couldn't help myself. I turned to him and gave him the biggest kiss. "You are incredibly romantic, you know that?" I said.

"Well it wasn't just me. basically everyone helped, even Aaron, see?" He said as he uncovered a small bowl filled with jelly beans.

"Aww… My boy helped in our anniversary dinner." I said tearing up a little. At that moment I acted without thinking. I gave Cody another kiss and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. I handed out hugs to everyone giving everyone their fair amount of thanks. I stopped at Aaron.

"Mommy pretty." He said with a smile.

"Thank you honey. Thank you for helping daddy tonight too." I said kissing him on the head and bringing him into a hug. "Now stay here with Grandma Eris and the others please. Mommy will be back later." He gave me one last hug and I carried him over to mom. "Thank you all again for this wonderful night." I said one more time.

"How can you dear? It hasn't happened yet." Mary said with a smile. "Now go have fun."

I walked back into the kitchen. "You are devious." I said as he pushed me up to the table and sat down himself. "Very devious. You managed to make me all this, i smelled nothing of it. I suspected nothing. You… I will make you one happy human tonight." I said with a smile.

"Ahem, barf." Rose said jokingly as she walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey, you are ruining my date night." Cody said, joking back.

"Well I helped make it a reality, so I can do that if I want." She joked some more.

"Fine. I will allow you to play around this once. But next time I'M carrying you out." I said with a smile.

"Ok. I will listen to you. Cody is just demanding… and weird." She joked as she left the kitchen.

"Well then. Where were we?" Cody asked.

"I was saying how much of a devious human you are." I said, smiling as i leaned my cheek on my paw.

"Oh, so we are using that word now? Pokemon." He said teasing me.

"Its ok. You are my human though."

"Mhm… I think on your adoption papers it says the exact opposite."

"Oh, so you adopted me? I think I might have to train you a little better. Wheres my book? I thought I had it." I said looking through our kitchen drawers.

"What book?"

"I am looking for two. 'How to Train Your Human' or 'How to Train Your Husband'. Either one will do."

"Oh, you must have bought those when I wasn't looking. Anyway, worry about that later. Your little rebellious human husband has a delicious looking supper for you." He pulled the lid off of a platter in the middle, revealing a perfectly cooked pile of fish.

"Oh wow… You… My favorite? This night keeps on getting better and better." I said with a big smile.

* * *

Cody's Pov now.

That night had worked out perfectly. The food tasted great, thanks to Rose and Eris. The kitchen was kept empty, the lucario across from me was gorgeous, which I reminded her of constantly, and lastly, everything went off without a hitch.

Azure had dragged me into the bedroom after dinner and laid me on the bed. "So, dear. How can I repay you for forgetting our anniversary?" She asked. "But… I already have an idea." She whispered seductively.

"Well, who am I to stop you?" I asked sarcastically. "After all, I am just a rebellious human husband. I think I need to be taught a lesson." I said placing my hands on her hips.

"Well class is in session." She said, slipping out of her dress. "Here, first off. These will get in the way of the lesson." She said unbuttoning my clothes. I put them into a neat pile after she was done taking them off. She then moved herself down towards my erect manhood.

"You aren't going pleasureless tonight." I said as I turned her around, putting her rear in my face. I felt the warmth of her mouth encase me and I soon returned the favor by giving a few licks to her nether region, causing her to moan into my penis. She tasted sweet yet spicy. I liked it and dove in again, assaulting her with my tongue as she returned the favor. I attacked her innards as she bobbed her head on my manhood and I had brushed up on her sensitive spot, causing her to shudder. Without thinking I brushed there a few more times, causing her to moan onto my penis again. I grunted and let my seed spill into her mouth and she got ready to orgasm also. When she finished shuddering and moaning I lapped up all the juices I could, loving the flavor, and she looked up at me.

"Well, now its time for the best part." She said, her voice filled with lust.

I thought for a moment and decided to mess around. "The bell is about to ring?"

"Well. That would mean class is over and you don't LIKE my teachings. I just might have to let the bell ring."

"You know I am kidding." I said, smiling as she lined herself up.

I didn't give her time to lower herself onto me as i gave a quick thrust upward causing her to gasp in surprise. "I-impatient.. aren't you?" She stuttered out. I didn't reply as i was too focused on pounding her tight hole. "S-slower.." She managed to moan out. I lowered my pace like i was told. "I w-want… this to be sp-special… To m-make love, not j-just sex." She said, stuttering.

I saw her point and thought it was a good idea. Instead of just hot steamy sex, I slowed my pace and made it more romantic and passionate. Every now and then, Azure would kiss me to muffle a moan and she would slip her tongue into my mouth and I would do the same as a slid my manhood in and out of her. We both had reached our limit and we had moaned into each others mouths as we climaxed. Instead of falling to my side like normal she laid her body down on mine. I didn't mind her spike as she began rubbing my chest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. We will have to make up a reason to tell Aaron why you didn't see him again before bedtime." I said as i reached my hand around her and pet her back.

"We can just say we ate in here." She mumbled sleepily. "Tonight was amazing."

"Not more amazing than seeing you every day of my life." I replied, knowing she would love the answer.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She mumbled too much this time.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I said, what did I ever do to deserve all this? An absolutely amazing husband, a wonderful child, a loving mother I thought was a monster, and such sweet in laws." She repeated.

"I don't know, but I think you deserve every bit of it." She nuzzled up closer and covered us up as my now limp manhood fell out of her.

I awoke to a pleasant smile, blue eyes, and a sweet kiss. "Good morning love." She said. "We are still a mess."

I looked down and realized she was right. "Well. It seems we have to fix that." I said smiling. "It's a good thing they let us have the master bedroom, otherwise we would have to sneak our way across the house." I got up, moving Azure comfortably to the side and began running water for a shower. "Oh, I am taking one alone?"

"Mhm. Sorry but I don't think I can handle a massage right now. I would fall asleep on my feet. I am already really tired."

"Ok. Whenever you are awake, breakfast will be waiting."

"You are too good.. to me." She said, slipping back to sleep.

I finished my shower and went to the living room, where my leg was attacked with a hug.

"Daddy! Good morning."

"Good morning champ." I said, picking him up.

"Where mommy?" He asked with a worried look. I had to laugh because he seemed afraid because Azure wasn't up yet. He covered up his mouth, "You ATE mommy?" He gasped.

"No, I didn't eat mommy. She is very tired so she is still asleep." I said laughing. I guess I sorta DID eat her last night, I thought with a smile. Well… out anyway.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ice cream!" He said, throwing his arms into the air.

"No, we can't have ice cream for breakfast. Good try though." I said chuckling.

"Aww." He said downcast. It didn't last long because he perked up a few seconds later. "Pancakes!" he said, with more enthusiasm.

"Now that I think I can do." I said eliciting a yay from Aaron. "You wanna help?" I asked, making him even more excited.

"Yea!" He said, squirming in my arms.

"Ok, help me and bring the butter please." I said as I set him down.

We went into the fridge and I grabbed what all we needed, bread milk, and Aaron grabbed the butter. Aaron grabbed the pancake mix like he was asked and surprisingly didn't spill any.

We did get into a little powder war and flicked some at each other. "Mommy is going to be mad at us." I told him as i laughed.

"Mommy is going to be mad about what, exactly?" Azure said.

I froze. "Nothing dear. Aaron look away from mommy." He agreed, thinking it was a game.

"Aaron. Mommy's got a treat for you." She said, convincing him to look.

I heard a giggle and looked to see her smiling. "Oh what am I going to do with you boys?" She asked. "You two missed right here." She said, getting us on parts of our face that wasn't covered. We laughed some more and i continued to make pancakes.

We sat down at the table. "Cody, you know what we were talking about yesterday, right?"

"Which part? The part about the daycare or the part about a new sibling?" I asked between mouthfuls of pancake.

"What's a sibling?" Aaron asked.

"Chew with your mouth closed dear." She said correcting Aarons mistake. "Both though. But more so the second one." I got a little nervous at the mentioning of another child.

"Are you sure? Or is it the… you know what talking." I asked cautiously.

"No this is me talking. I think it would be nice."

"I don't know. Do you really want to go back to waking up all night again. Back to the diapers, the no sleep, and the constant care? Besides, I think we arent the only ones that should have a say so too."

"Well I guess you are right…" She said.

"So it is back to when he gets one year old?" I asked, somewhat relieved.

"I guess so..." She said, finishing up her breakfast. "Now come on, I think it is time you go into the next part of your training."

"Really? I am actually going to throw them now?"

She looked back at me and smiled. "Yup, now hurry up."

Almost the rest of the day was spent in disappointment. Time after time I charged up the aura and time after time it dissipated after leaving my hands. After a few hours though I thought I was beginning to get the hang of it because they were making it farther and farther.

"You just keep doing that and you will have it down pretty soon." Azure said with a smile.

We walked back into the house around 2 or so and my parents had gone home. Everything was fine until…

"Mommy! My tummy." Aaron said, rushing up to us.

"What's wrong with your tummy dear?"

"Gramma say sick." He mumbled. "Uh-oh!" Azure had managed to rush to the trash can in the kitchen before my poor son could spill his guts on our carpet.

I rushed to her side to our son and rubbed his back. When he managed to finish he looked at us hoping to find an answer as to what was wrong with him. "My poor boy." Azure said sadly as she walked him into his room. We had remodelled it recently so it wouldn't seem as babyish. His crib was replaced by a bed and instead of his white walls, we painted a weird green color he seemed to like.

She set him in his bed and we sat on either side of him. "Tummy." He mumbled again.

"I will go get the children's pepto." I said a little worried. "Listen buddy, you are going to be ok." I pet his head.

I went to the public bathroom and looked behind the mirror. The pink bottle was at the top and I had to struggle to get it. "Now who would have put it up there?" I asked myself. The only one tall enough was Titan… I pushed it out of my mind as my thoughts refocused on my sick child.

I walked back into his room and noticed him over Azure's shoulder as she was patting his back. "Shh, shh. Its ok. Daddy is here with something to make you feel better."

"Now this isnt going to taste very good." I warned him. "But it will make your tummy feel better." I had given him the recommended dose for a child his age and struggled not to laugh as his face twisted into one of disgust.

A very loud "Blech." Was all we got.

"I am sorry, I know it tastes bad." I said, guiltily. "Go to sleep buddy, mommy and daddy will be right here with you. When you wake up and feel better, maybe we can get you something good." I began petting his head again. He smiled at this and closed his eyes.

"You know, there is something wonderful about being a parent." Azure said, smiling down at Aaron.

I smiled at him too and felt proud. She was right. Seeing something you and the person closest to you made and grow up made me feel like a million bucks. There wasn't any feeling that could replace the pride I felt in my son, even if he was still under a year old.

"I agree… You know.. If you want to have that sibling now, I think it would be a good idea. I understand that the drawbacks were numerous earlier, but the things we gain outnumber them 100 to 1." I said, still smiling down at my son.

"Well… Theres the thing…" She said nervously.

I got a little curious as to what she meant by that. "Hmm?" I asked

"I might… kinda sorta… already be." She mumbled out after a few minutes.

A record stopped in my head. "What?!" I asked in a loud whisper.

"Don't… Don't take it out on me." She said as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"No. No, never. I love you. I would never do that… I am just in shock a little." I said as I moved over to her side of Aaron's bed to comfort her.

"Promise me you aren't mad?" She said as I wiped away her tears.

"I promise." I said, staring into her deep blue eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I want this child. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I guess thats why you brought it up this morning at breakfast?"

"Mhm." She said. "We might have cut our anniversary sleep in a little too close to me heat. Otherwise I would be in bit-" She caught herself and looked at Aaron to make sure he was sleeping. "You know what, mode." She finished. "Besides, look at it this way, all parents have that one child that just shows up." She said with a smile. "This one can be ours."

I had thought about it more and I figured there was no harm in having a second child. The food might go up in prices but we also had enough to start the day care like we had talked about to earn some income.

We talked a bit more and we both fell asleep on either side of Aaron in one big family hug.

* * *

Ok then, so here is the long awaited chapter 3 X). So Azure is pregnant again. We will have to see what little person comes out of her now. Again, I am always open to ideas so don't be scared to throw a pm my way. Also again, i might not use all of them. But until then i will get started on chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

Chapter 4: Attack

I dont own pkmn

* * *

Azure's Pov

I woke up looking at Aaron, who was still peacefully asleep. I pet his head and checked for a fever. It was going down a little and I smiled. I looked over to see Cody sleeping still as well. "My boys." I said as I touched Cody's cheek as well.

I got up as my stomach began to growl, and I remembered the feeling that was supposed to be there. I thought about the talk we had as I put a paw on my belly. My stomach reminded me of how empty it was and I went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

He seems to be really happy even though this one came as a surprise. Even if he is nervous, I don't think he will be in shock too much longer. I thought with a smile as i made three ham sandwiches. I soon felt a friendly weight on my leg. "Hello sweetie." I said, looking down at my son. "How is your tummy?"

He gave a big smile, "It not hurt."

"It doesn't hurt." I said, putting emphasis on the doesn't so he will learn proper grammar.

"It doesn't hurt." He said correcting himself.

"Are you hungry? I made you a sandwich." I put it on a napkin and he jumped into his seat at the table. "Is your father awake?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Your father and I will need to talk to you when he wakes up."

"Why?" He stopped eating his sandwich and looked at me with those big eyes of his.

"Because we do. You don't have to worry about it now, you are not in trouble." I said smiling. "Actually, here he comes now." I said, hearing Aarons door creak open. I waited for him by the kitchen with his sandwich. "Here you go. I made a snack."

"Thank you." He said, kissing me on the snout. "Aaron, your mother and I need to have a talk with you." He said,causing Aaron to look worried again.

"Remember dear, I said you weren't in trouble." I said, noticing his look. "We just want to talk to you about something very important."

Cody seemed unsure of how to breach the subject. "You see… Your mother and I.." He stuttered.

"What he is trying to say, is that pretty soon, you won't be the only little child running around the house." I said, relieving Cody of his mumbling.

"I won't?"

"No you won't. There will be another little pokemon running around here in a few months. You see… Mommy is pregnant." I said finally. This had seemed to fluster Aaron.

"What's pregnant?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That means you will have a little brother or sister. When this little brother or sister comes, they will need a lot of care, and we won't always be able to help you when you need us. That doesn't mean we don't love you." I pet his cheek. "When you were a baby you needed a lot of care. So will this baby. Just don't forget that we will never love you any more or less than your brother or sister. They will need our attention for a while but soon we will be able to pay more attention to you again." I said. Cody had left to use the restroom.

At that moment Mom had come in. "What's going on here?" She asked smiling.

"I-I think I am pregnant again." I covered Aarons ears. "I think that night Cody and I spent together for our anniversary was the night I began my heat. It was already late and I don't feel like I usually would." I said, uncovering his ears.

"Well that is wonderful dear." She said with a smile, hugging me.

"Hmm… You should have seen his face. It started off almost as if he didn't want it."

"I am pretty sure he was just shocked, dear." She said, trying to comfort me.

"I know, he even said that but… I just feel bad. I know it came as a huge shock and it did to me. I just hope he isn't mad at me."

"Of course I am not mad at you." I jumped when I felt him wrap his arms around my stomach. "I told you, I wanted another child. I was just surprised that it happened sooner than I thought."

"Promise?" I asked to make sure.

"Cross my heart." He said with a warm smile, washing away all my doubts. I gave him a hug and kissed him.

I had forgotten Aaron was with us and he let out an "Eww." but we just laughed.

"Its ok son, someday you will realize it isnt as gross as you think." Cody said smiling.

"Nope. Girls always gross." Aaron said defensively.

"Well what about mommy?" I said as I faked an offended look.

He thought about it for a minute and finally said "Mama is good." He smiled.

"That's what I thought young man." I said, picking him up and tickling him. After a minute of him squirming I set him down. "Now run along." I said kindly.

He complied without question, with mom trailing close behind him."You know, I haven't seen him with his rattle lately." Cody said with a grin. "My parent's gift finally lost its usefulness."

"Well you know they will want to give it to the new little one. Speaking of which, do you really mean you want this new child?"

"Of course. I will tell you one hundred times if I have to. I would love hearing the little pitter patter of more paws."

"Thank you." I hugged him again.

"Anyway, are we going to spread the word now, or wait?"

"I don't know, I think it will be pretty obvious by time I start throwing up again." I said with disgust. "But it probably won't be secret long with Aaron knowing. He is too young to know how to keep a secret."

Sure enough Rose came in and hugged me, and then my stomach. "Congratulations! I didn't expect one again so soon, but still." She said smiling.

"Its not even visible yet Rose." I said sarcastically.

"Doesn't mean it can't get a hug from Aunt Rose." She said jokingly. "You know, there is a way to test what gender it will is. You will have to wait until it gets bigger of course, it is superstitious and not a 100 percent thing, but it DOESN'T cost a fortune." She said as she stood up.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Have you ever heard of the ring test?" She smiled.

"I have." Cody said. "Its where you tie a piece of string or something to a wedding ring or a needle and you put it over you when you lay down. If it swings in a back and forth motion its a… girl?" He said after thinking for a minute.

"No. If it swings in a CIRCULAR motion it is a girl, if it swings back and forth its another boy." Rose corrected him.

"I was close."

"Well we will have to wait until later of course. I am REALLY not looking forward to torturing another poor trash can." I said in despair.

* * *

Cody's Pov now.

"Hey I am going to the store, anyone need anything?" I said. It had been an hour after the talk in the kitchen.

"I would actually like some chili. I have an idea for supper tonight." Rose said. "Oh! I will also need sugar, and milk, and…." She continued down the list as I took mental notes. "..Aaand olives." She finished.

"Olives?" I gave her a questioning glance.

"Yes. Now don't question it. You will find out at supper. You may go now." She said motioning to the door.

"Well isn't someone self centered. I only got what we needed from you. Dear? Would you like anything from the store?"

"Hmm." She said, putting a paw on her chin. "We are running low on cereal and juice. Not to mention the pancake mix you and Aaron flung everywhere." She said smiling.

"Daddy is going to store?" Aaron popped his head up. "Can I come?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure." I said picking him up.

"Can I have soda?" He asked with a big grin.

"I don't know, it depends if mom is ok with it." I said looking towards Azure. She looked at Rose, who was right beside her.

I saw Rose giggle and look at me, mouthing "Caffeine free." I smiled and looked back at Azure, making a "Duh" motion, smiling.

"I guess so." I said, causing him to squirm with joy.

"Yay! Candy?" He asked with the same big eyes.

"I don't know, it depends on if you behave."

"Okay."

With that we left. It was only a short walk to Fortree and we entered the nearest grocery store. "Can I push? I promise I won't crash." He said, pointing to the kid sized carts.

"Promise you won't crash?"

"Promise." He said with a big smile.

"Then I guess it is ok." He rushed up to the mini cart and began rolling it around. I grabbed a normal sized one and we started with Rose's list.

"Daddy?" He said, sounding worried a little.

"Yes?" I said, wondering what was upsetting him.

"You and mama said I would be getting a… sibing?"

"Yes you are getting a sibLing." I said, emphasizing the l so he would say it right.

"What are they like? They not going to be mean right?"

"No. They won't be mean." I said with a laugh. "And as for what a sibling is like? I cant say. I grew up an only child. But I can tell you this. They will always look up to you. You are going to be a role model to your new baby brother or sister, so you will have to be nice to them, so they will be nice."

"Oh. Where is sibling?" I began taking the items we needed off of the shelf, putting some canned goods into Aaron's cart so he could help.

"Its in your mothers tummy."

He gasped. "Mama ATE IT?"

"No, mama didn't eat the baby." I laughed.

"Then… How did it get in mama's tummy?"

I paused, trying to think of a valid excuse without having to tell my son about the birds and the bees yet. "Umm… You see, we go to the store and buy mom a special food and when she eats it… the baby begins to grow in her belly." I lied straight through my teeth.

"Oh." He said, seeming to buy it. "I hope it is a brother. Girls are weird."

"Oh they aren't that bad." I smiled. "But they don't get any less weird when you are grown up. Sometimes, like mom, they get even weirder." I whispered.

He covered his mouth with his paw again and gasped in shock. "Really? Mama is WEIRD?"

"Mhm. Don't tell her I said that though, she will get weirder."

He looked at me, still covering his mouth and nodded. I just laughed some more and went down the aisle. I was sure to pick up some odd things for a few weeks when Azure get her weird cravings. When we finished getting what we needed, we headed for checkout and went out for ice cream.

"Shh, you cant tell mom about this either." I said with a smile as he dug into his ice cream cone." After we finished there we decided to head home.

I got the scare of my lifetime. Outside my house by the door was a notorious looking pack of mightyena… I dropped my groceries and immediately picked up Aaron. This Aaron will NOT suffer the same fate as the first. It would be too much for her to take, I thought to myself.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" He said, alerting the mightyena. They looked my way.

"Shit." I said without thinking. "Oops. Aaron, you never say that. These are very bad pokemon." I said. I charged my way past them and into the house. "Azure! I need my bat now!" I yelled, and she came running with it.

"What fo-" She cut off as she saw the mightyena outside our door. "The-They are back…" She stuttered. "MOM! We have some… visitors from the past." She said icily and Eric came running with rage in her eyes.

"Are these the pokemon? I think I already know the answer but I want to make sure." Eris said.

"Mhm." Azure said with tears in their eyes. "Wait… If we repay them for Aaron, what will we be?

We wouldn't be any better than them…" She said as she reached that sorrowful epiphany.

"We won't hurt them. Scare them and break a few bones in memory of my little boy." Eris said with tears running down her face.

"Hell hath no fury…" I said as I hefted my bat ready to go out. "Rose!" I called.

"What?" She said. "Woah! Whats about to go down?"

"We are going outside. Those mightyena are vicious and I need you to take Aaron and go somewhere in the house without windows, preferably the bathroom and lock yourself in there until we knock."

"In that case...wait.. they are saying something about a runt reborn to feed us again."

"How do you know?" I asked bewildered.

"I can understand pokemon. Are those the ones who…"

She was cut off by Azure nodding.

"I need you to go with Rose. I don't want to see you hurt, besides, you ARE pregnant." I said to Azure.

"No… I need to do this, and I wouldn't stop for the world. I want someone to pay for what happened to my brother."

I ran to grab the gloves because I knew dark had a weakness to fighting and I basically knew a fighting move. I came back with them on and my bat under my armpit as I charged up and aura sphere.

"No." I heard Azure say. "Copy me. Move your hands apart as you charge the aura." I did as was instructed and formed a staff with wonder. I dropped my bat and held the staff firmly. It was an odd feeling. It was slippery, yet I could grab it like it wasn't frictionless.

"On three, I kick open the door. One."

"Wait." Eris said as she used her aura sight. "They are moving back." She returned to using her eyes.

I let my staff dissipate and I charged up another sphere. "Two."

"Three!" I said as I swung my door open and aimed at a mightyena. I stopped and realized there was nothing there.

"It-Its probably better that fighting was not met." Eris said sorrowfully.

"I guess so… Perhaps survival is more important than spite…" She said as we walked into the kitchen. "Rose, you are ok."

"Daddy what was wrong? Are those bad pokemon gone?" Aaron said, running to my leg.

"Yes… They are gone… For now." I said.

I saw Azure crying again and I walked up to her and grabbed her by her elbows. "Look, we are all ok. Come here." I pulled her into a hug and, to my relief, she began loosening up. "We are all safe and you, mom, Titan, me, we all can hold our own. If they come back we can just tell Rose to do the same thing." At that moment I heard scratching again and immediately tensed up.

"They're back!" Eris said.

"Rose! Where is Titan?" I asked.

"In my room. I am taking Aaron into the bathroom again." She said, picking the child up.

I ran into her room and found the giant red pokemon laying down. "We need you, now!" I yelled, sounding a little demanding. The irritated pokemon got up and followed me as I made a staff. This time I did something different. I was able to create a wieght at the end by uncurling my hand at the end.

We all went up to the door and I said, "Remember, we want to break bones, not kill." I got nods from all around and I swung open our door again and I saw two aura spheres shoot past me and hit two mightyena in the chest. One tried rushing in with a quick attack but I had swung my staff, hard. Building a house had made me strong and I knew that blow to the head the mightyena suffered wasn't going to be something he would just walk away from. They were all barking and growling as the four of us moved outside, little did we know they were communicating very intelligently.

(A-A lucario?) One of the lower dogs said.

(It's a ghost!)

(No you idiots. These are obviously the family members.) The alpha male barked. (The older looking one must be its mother, the younger one must be its mate. Fight you cowards!)

The biggest one barked one last time and all six of them attacked. I swung my staff and hit one away as Titan grabbed two by the midsection with his huge claws and threw them, Azure and Eris each hit one with their staff and shot another with their aura. The mightyena all fled back a few feet and Eris stepped up.

"Which one of you is responsible for the death of my boy?" She asked, her voice filled with rage.

The largest one, the alpha male I assume, stepped up and barked.

(Stay back you mutts, this lucario is mine. Then, I'll finish the rest of them.) He barked.

"Cody, Azure, Titan, you three stay back. I think he wants a one on one fight." I got worried but silently obliged.

* * *

Eris' Pov now.

I stood in front of the alpha mightyena. Child murderer! I thought to myself. I WILL make you pay.

I took a ready stance with my staff as the pokemon started making moves towards me. He jumped up at me as i slinched for a slipt second. I felt a sharp pain in my side as he bit me and I heard gasps from the others. I paid it no mind as I pried his jaws off of me. Damn… This looks bad. The wound didn't look serious but it was bleeding. I twirled my staff and I struck the pokemon in the jaw. Wasting no time i jumped backwards and let out to aura spheres aimed for the murderers head. One landed and flung him backwards while the other missed. He got up and ran headfirst into my midsection and all I could do was grunt in pain. My side had gotten worse and I needed to end the fight fast or he would end me. I gave an aura sphere to the pokemons head and as he stumbled backwards I ran up and gave him a hug around the head, knowing my spike would impale him underneath his jaw.

In those last few moments of the fight I squeezed as hard as i could and I could feel his flesh and bones give out underneath my chest. His squirming didn't do him any good and neither did his high pitched whine. I am NOT letting go! I thought as my strength began dropping rapidly. After a minute he was silent and after two he was still. I let go of the corpse and looked away as it slumped to the ground. I remember seeing the worried looks on their faces but moreover the look of pure horror on Azure's as she saw my side.

"My daughter. I-I love you." And then everything went black.

* * *

Azure's Pov now

"MOM!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I ran up to her as she was collapsing and I noticed the bite wound to her side was incredibly deep. "We have to go to the hospital NOW!" I said through my tears. I noticed breifly that the other mightyena were… rejoicing? I didn't question it as I picked her up and ran into the forest, not caring who i left behind. Mom was my top priority. I kept pressure on her side as I ran throught the forest. After a total of three minutes of fast running and dodging trees, I broke into town, getting stares of horror from random humans everywhere.

I kicked the door open to the pokemon center and ignored the random stares I got. All I did was sceam help once before running into the back without permission. I was followed by nurse joy as I turned into a random room that looked ready for a patient and put my mother on the operation table, keeping pressure on her side.

"Mom… P-please make it." I said the best I could. A pesky chancey tried to drag me out of the room, but the situation got the better of me and I punched the poor pokemon. After it was apparent that I wasn't leaving, I apologized and Nurse Joy began the process of fixing up my mother.

"I-I am not sure she will recover from this." She said as she began giving my mother stitches. Those words were the worst I could have possibly heard. My mental state was shattered , I couldn't form coherent thought and all I could do was cry and hope for my mothers safety.

"I am so stupid… Why did we try to fight them? Will I lose another family member because of them?" I mumbled through my tears. I felt warm hands on my shoulders and all I could think of was turning around and crying into Cody's comforting arms.

He pet my head. "Shh, shh. I'm here. It's ok."

"No it's not. Mom is on the operation table dying." I said, almost yelling.

"I have done the most I can. She seems like a strong pokemon, she lost a lot of blood though and the cuts are deep. The chance of surviving is better than the chance of her not but only time will tell. I am so sorry." Nurse Joy said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I walked out of Cody's comforting arms and over to mom. "Please make it. I am not ready to lose you too." I said petting her face. When I couldn't see anymore because of my crying I relied on aura sight but it wasn't much more useful because of my inablility to focus at the time. Cody had gotten two chairs for us and mine was set next to the bed.

I didn't stay long as i remembered a blow I had recieved in the fight directly on the stomach. "Shit…" I mumbled. I didn't tell Cody why I resorted to profanity and I walked out of the room to nurse joy.

"Yes? Is the other lucario awake?"

"No… I was wondering. If I took a hit to the stomach and I am pregnant about 2 days in, how will that affect the child?" I asked in a very worried manner.

"At about 2 days, there isnt much that can be done to a fetus, so I would say it should grow up to be a healthy child." She said putting about 100 of my fears to rest.

"T-thank you." I stuttered and walked back. Cody was waiting and I fell into his arms crying again. He rubbed my back and it worked in soothing me a little. When I was comfortable enough I managed to ask, "W-what were the mightyena celebrating for?"

"Well Rose didn't want to miss out so she managed to lock Aaron in the bathroom and she came out right as you left. She said they were rejoicing because the only one that liked the alpha was himself."

"Good. He won't be missed, almost makes me want to kill him myself." I said, surprising Cody and myself by the hate in the sentence. "I-I am sorry… I am just… my emotions are everywhere right now. I am worried about mom, i want revenge for what he did to her, I want to be comforted and be told everything will be ok, but moreover i just want her to be ok." I said, nuzzling Cody's chest.

"I honestly think she will live. I am worried too, but she is a strong woman and I think it will take a hell of a lot more than this to get her to stop kicking." He said, making me feel better.

"I love it when you know all the right things to say." We sat down next to mom and I laid my head on Cody's lap. I was too tired to stay awake any longer, so I slept.

I awoke to a front row seat of Cody's morning wood. He was already awake because I could hear him whispering "Unsexy things. Think of unsexy things before she wakes up." I decided to play with him a little and nuzzle his crotch and give a grunt, so he would think I was still sleeping. "No don't do that!" He whispered every so desperately. "Remember UNSEXY things."

"Mmh… Me, on your lap, engaged in a passionate kiss, in Haven, under the moonlight." I whispered. I opened an eye to see his blushing face. "You are so cute when you are flustered." I said nuzzling his crotch again.

"Sorry.." He said, still embarrassed. He looked away thinking. "You know? Maybe not. It would have been gone had you not been such a tease." He said, jokingly.

"Well then." I said with a yawn. "I just might have to tease more until you are." I got up, 'accidentally' brushing his tent with my paw. "After all, you cant relieve yourself because I'M pregnant."

In an instant I remembered where we were and I got depressed again, that was, until a voice cut through it like a knife. "And you both are just entertaining to watch."

"Mom! How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

She grunted as she sat up. "I feel dead." She said crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue. "But I will live. Just another battle scar to add to the rest." Those words cheered me up more than anything and I hugged her. "Watch it… Hugs are dangerous and I proved that earlier. Speaking of which, how is the pack taking the loss of the alpha?"

"A whole lot better than you would expect." Cody said. "Turns out the others hated him. He was more of a dictator. Rose called last night and said they had VOTED to see who the new alpha was… Kinda odd if you ask me. I have never heard of a democratic government between wild pokemon."

"It's not uncommon. The wild blaziken and I think the blastoise do it. I am certain that they arent the only ones either." She began to get up but I stopped her. "Listen girly. I am hurt, not crippled." She said, walking out, with grunts of pain and mumbling "Now where is the damn restroom."'

* * *

Ok. First things first. I wish to apologize to everyone who had wairting so long for chapter 4. I had a hard week and it sucked bigtime. Second, i think i might have found a general arc to work towards so i will hopefully updating faster. Either way, it will not keep me down! XD What happens next chapter with the mightyena that decide to stick around? - Spoiler :3 read on to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: Mightyena

Chapter 5: Mightyena

* * *

Cody's Pov.

We were on our way home with Eris. It had been a boring few days at the hospital before Nurse Joy would finally release her. As we approached our house I had noticed that the groceries I dropped before grabbing Aaron and rushed inside were picked up. We walked inside and we were soon bombarded by a very worried nine month old.

"Mama! Daddy! Grandma! I missed you!" He said jumping up and latching himself onto my thigh.

"It's ok. We are here again. Rose? What did you do to our son? He is clingier than normal." I joked.

"Her food tastes blech." He said causing us to laugh. "Bad pokemon here too." I got alert again as he said this.

"Hey, only the big one was a bad one." Rose said. "The others are nice. As for what I did to him is care for him. Anyway, they are all in the back." She brushed off her apron she was wearing and went back to cooking lunch.

"Hmm I think its worth a look to see what they want." I said, curiosity getting the better of me. I tried to pry Aaron off my leg but it didn't work so I just let him hang there.

Azure saw me struggle. "Aaron, what about mom? Didn't you miss me?" He quickly let go of my leg and on to her. I mouthed a thank you to her. "But I agree. We will need Rose to translate though."

"I'll be there in a minute." She said, finishing up the meal she was cooking.

We went outside with Aaron running inside as he saw the mightyena in the back and were bombarded with a cacophony of cheerful barks.

(She is back!)

(She freed us from the tyrant!)

(Give her the berries we collected please.)

We didn't understand as they put a pile of berries in front of Eris. "Mom wait.. They could be poisoned." Azure said with worry. "I got a huge scare the other day and I don't want you to be careless and die because of it."

They sensed Azure's worry and they shook their heads. "Oh whats the worst that can happen. After all, Rose said they were happy their leader was dead." Eris said, picking up an oran berry and plopping it into her mouth. "Oh my god! This is the best berry I have tasted in YEARS." She exclaimed.

Rose came outside without her apron and the mightyena began barking again. "What are they saying?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, they are just mumbling about how I am an 'oracle' or something because I can talk to them. Okay one at a time please."

The one that seemed to be in charge stepped up and began barking at Eris. "He says 'Lucario. We will stick to our ancient code and because you defeated the pack leader, we wish to make you our new and stronger pack leader.' Hmm, it seems like they really think Eris is all that."

The dog barked some more. "Now he says that he is incredibly sorry for the loss of your son and the younger one's… mate? The tyrant forced us to."

"My brother… Not my mate." Azure corrected them, getting an apologetic whine from the leader. "Mom, what do you plan on doing if you DO accept?"

"Well…" She thought about it. "I overheard you two talking about the daycare. Maybe they could stay here and guard it. You know how some team missile, or something, is running around stealing pokemon."

"Team Rocket." I corrected her. "And you have a point, I wouldn't want to have peoples pokemon taken from us."

The leader began making noise again. "He says that they wouldn't let even a shy buneary into a garden if Eris wishes it… They seem devoted. Eris you just might be a goddess." Rose said with a joking smile.

"Hmm… I am not really sure I have the LOOK of a goddess, do I?" Eris asked, striking a model pose.

"You look fabulous darling." Rose said with a laugh as she took another pose.

"Anyway, I think I might accept… After all, a few more sets of helping paws can't be too bad. Mightyena as a general race tend to like finding food for themselves." She said as she popped another oran berry into her mouth. "And with Rose to translate when she wants to, we can keep an understanding."

"I don't know… It will get pretty crowded real quick." Azure said.

Then all the dogs began barking. "Umm… its too much. They are all giving reasons as to why they want to stay. Foremost is so that Eris stays safe."

"Thats sweet, but my side will make it difficult. I hate to say no to an offer like that but I have to, for now atleast. I hope you can understand." She said.

The lead dog lowered his head in a whimper. "He says if it is what you wish."

She walked up and placed a paw on the dogs head. "You are free of the alpha male. Go do what you wish." She said.

They looked sad but they complied. They walked into the woods with somber expressions and the leader turned back toward us and bowed his head. We didn't need a translation to know him and his pack would silently watch over our house.

We all went inside and returned to normal life, that was, until I saw Azure whisper something into Rose's ear. Naturally I was curious to see what they were being secretive about. "Anything you two want to let me in on?" I said, sneaking up behind Azure.

She jumped as I said this, "NO! Especially since you did that." She said, pushing me away. "Besides, even if you hadn't scared me, I still wouldn't tell you."

I got close to her again and pulled our waists together, getting an "Ooh!" from her.

"Well maybe I will have to persuade you."

"Yea, good luck dear. I am pregnant and I don't want to torture the poor child this early." She said with a smile.

"There is more than one way of persuasion… For instance, bribery. Everyone has a price. Torture, both good and bad. Reverse psychology. I could even spank you till you tell me."

"Ehem! I am still right here… Whatever. I will let you two do all of your kinky stuff for now." She said jokingly. "Azure, I'll get the stuff ready."

"Ok, thanks. Be sure to tell mom."

"Oh, so I am the only one not allowed to know?"

"Yep… It is a special surprise just for you."

"Hmm… I just might have to use that as an advantage." I said, thinking of how Aaron can't keep a secret.

"Oh, you know I am smarter than than." She said with a smile. "I haven't told Aaron and I don't plan on it."

"Well, thats it. You have thought of everything. I won't find out anytime soon." I said kissing her and walking off.

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I am just going wait patiently so I can figure out my surprise." I said, trying to be suspicious on purpose.

"Mhm…" She said, letting it go for now.

* * *

Azure's Pov now.

I watched Rose slip out of our room as I distracted Cody. "Wait! Come here." I said as his attention went away from our door long enough for her to slip away.

"What would you like dear? I have to go wait for my surprise." He said in his suspicious tone.

"Mhm, like I believe you don't have something up your sleeve. You are my husband, I know when you are being devious." He walked up to me and I messed his hair up and fixed it as Rose casually walked into her room. "Done." I said with a big smile.

"That wasn't suspicious…" He eyeballed me.

"I am sorry but I don't like it when one of my boy's hair is in a mess." I said defensively, and effectively lying.

"Uh-huh… Well then." He said walking back to our room. I then made a beeline to Rose's room.

"He is in there. No! Not yet. I want to wait till tonight at midnight or something. We have to do it creepily too. If you just keep messing with him he will realize it isn't in his head and it is actually a sound and he will find it."

"Aww." Rose said downcast as she set the baby monitor on her bedside table.

The rest of the day went by relatively fast and it came time for Cody and I to put Aaron to bed. "Goodnight sweetie." I said, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Noo. Mama is weird!" He said as he tried wiping it out of his fur.

"Hold still. You are getting your fur in knots again." I said as I licked where he messed up. "Now who told you that mom was weird?" I said although I already knew the answer.

"Oops." Was his reply. "Umm…. Bill said it!" He said throwing a paw in the air.

"Who is Bill?" I asked curiously. While he began thinking again I saw Cody trying to mouth words to him and I promptly elbowed him in the ribs. "Are you lying? Lying is very bad." I said very seriously.

"Sorry mama." He said, hanging his head.

"It's ok this one time because it is the first time. The next time you will get into trouble." I said. "And YOU!" I pointed at the real culprit. "You will get into trouble for telling him lies. Aaron, am I weird?"

"No ma'am." He said, trying to make up for lying.

"See? Even our son thinks I am not weird." I said proudly. "Anyway, goodnight Aaron." I said, kissing him on the head again.

"Mama wait! Can you sit with me till I sleep?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course dear." I said. I sat on his bed and began to rub his back, causing him to give a loving purr. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my son close his eyes and drift off into his own little world.

"I love you.. mama." He said sleepily.

"I love you too sweetie." I said tearing up a little with joy. I pet his back some more and after a few minutes I could feel his breathing became slower and he began snoring a little. "Sweet dreams." I pet his cheek.

I silently closed his door and looked at Cody. "You sir, are in trouble." I said.

"Eris get some popcorn! This is going to be interesting." Rose said, cuddling up closer to Titan as he put a pincer around her. He spoke like a normal scizor would and Rose laughed. "No they aren't going to fight. Sometimes I think you don't see enough action." He replied and she laughed some more. "Well I guess I could bring machamp out every now and then to fix that."

"What do I need popcorn for?" Mom said, walking out of the kitchen.

"I am not sure. All Azure said is that Cody is in trouble."

"He is. He told Aaron that I was weird and then he whispered lies to him."

"Oh jeez girl. Both of you come here." Eris said. We complied warily. "Face each other." I knew what was going on at this point. "I did this with Azure and her brother when they wouldn't get along. You two hug and make up." She said in a playful and demanding voice.

"Yes Mother." I said in an equally playful but sassy voice. I hugged him and even gave him an overacted kiss, surprising both of them.

"Well that was a little much but I think you two are good again." She said laughing. "Anyway, now don't let me catch you two kids arguing again."

"Pfft, what are you going to do? Make us have sex this time?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hmm… Azure you smell funny!" Cody said.

"Nice try." I said laughing at his attempt to get me in bed. "Maybe next time."

"Worth a shot." He mumbled. "Anyway, I am getting tired. I am heading to bed. Coming dear?"

"I thought I smelled funny." I said, sticking out my tongue.

I berated myself for never learning. "A good funny, though." He said smiling. "I wonder if this would work as a leash…" He said, chuckling.

"I wonder if you would still have fingers if I bit you." I said with a giggle. It worked as he let go of my tongue and we went to bed. I feigned sleep until about midnight when I woke up Cody. "Hey, I can't sleep. I am sorry for waking you but I wanted to know if you would… maybe.. rub my back?"

"Hmm? Wha.. Sure. Of course." He said sleepily. I felt his hands on my back and I nearly fell asleep from it. I had to force myself to stay awake so I could hear Rose.

I didn't have to wait long as I heard a very ominous "Happy birthday." come from the baby monitor she had placed underneath our bed.

I could feel Cody tense up. "The hell?" He said. "Did you just hear something?"

"No… Why?"

"I could have sworn someone just wished me a happy birthday. Its even freaking weirder how TODAY is my birthday. It wasn't YOU, was it?"

"... Are you running a fever?" I asked, putting my paw on his forehead. "No. Are you sure you just aren't hearing things?"

"No.. I don't know.." He said. "I am pretty tired. I guess thats it." That was, until the creepy message came again. "OK I KNOW I heard it that time." He said, shivering. "I think we have a ghost pokemon here."

"What are you talking about? I am not hearing anything." I said innocently.

"Wait… How do I know you aren't messing with me?"

"How can I be messing with you? I am totally clueless about what you think you are hearing." I had to bite my tongue and lips to stop the urge to smile and laugh.

"Well I was awake and I heard someone wish me a happy birthday…"

"Okay honey." I said turning around because i couldn't resist smiling any more. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said warily.

"Ssssleeep tighttt." The baby monitor hissed.

He then almost went into hysterics. "I think.. I am going to go.. stay up for the rest of the night." He said, his voice filled with fear.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into bed. " Oh don't mind her. She wanted to do this, you know." I said, revealing the prank so my husband wouldn't be too tired to enjoy the makeup activities I had planned for tomorrow.

"I KNEW IT!" He said. "How are you two doing this exactly?"

I pulled the baby monitor out from its hiding place and waited a bit to hear Rose on the other side "Heh heh heh. Wakey wakey. I know where you sleep."

"Oh wow… you two are really something. I am going give her a piece of my mind."

"Arent you forgetting something?" I asked, referring to how he sleeps in his boxers.

"Oh.. Yea. That would have been weird." It didn't take long for me to hear laughing from Rose's room and Cody soon returned.

"Well that sounded like it went well. I wasn't really lying when I said I couldn't sleep." I said, hoping for him to massage my back again. It worked and he began working at my back again. I fell asleep soon, but not before managing to focus long enough to mumble, "You are too… amazing."

I woke up to a bright view of outside. The sun is shining, Haven is looking beautiful, The birds were chirping. It was the ideal morning except that Cody wasn't there to share it with me. I was, however greeted by a beautiful platter of breakfast food. A note was set off to the side.

"Dear Azure.

I have taken the liberty to making you breakfast. Aaron and I went out into the woods to have a fun little walk. We will be back soon.

Lots of love, Cody."

"Aww. He is too sweet." I said to myself. I soon learned that he wasn't as sweet as I thought. The breakfast was scrumptious. Until I got thirsty. He had given me apple juice and as I took a drink of it, I almost did a spit take. HE SALTED IT! I screamed in my mind. He SALTED my apple juice! I went to the kitchen and saw Rose struggling with the sink.

"What is the problem with the sink?" I asked curiously.

"The water won't come on. I know Bubble filled up the container earlier. I watched him do it. Did Cody make you breakfast?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Let me guess. He salted your apple juice too?"

"Mhm." I said. "I guess we DID deserve it." I said, going to the sink, trying it. The water didn't come out and I questioned it. I went into all the rooms and one by one I realized not a single one of the faucets were working. "He turned off the water too!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?! you mean we can only drink the apple juice with our breakfast?" Rose said in disbelief.

"Wait. I have an idea." I said, going to the fridge. "Ah-ha!... nevermind." I said, hoping there would be something to drink in there. "We officially have nothing to drink. Unless you know how to fix plumbing. Because I sure don't."

Mom soon came in, fiddled under the sink for a minute and we watched in astonishment as she got a glass, and filled it with water. She went back under the sink and fiddled some more and we went back to the sink and groaned as the water wouldn't work.

"How did you do that?!" I asked.

I didn't get a reply. Instead she just smiled and sipped from her glass.

"No fair." Rose said.

"Well neither was scaring the poor wits out of Cody last night." Mom said.

"But you are my mother! You are supposed to be on my side!" I exclaimed.

"I told Cody that I would take his side if you pranked him first. If am not mistaken, he didn't prank you before you scared him. He came up to me this morning and showed me how to turn on the water if I agreed not to share the information." she said laughing.

I sat there dumbstruck. He had thought of everything. Eventually I couldn't resist the urge to drink something and I managed to down the apple juice with a grimace. Oh god that tasted horrible. I thought to myself. It did have a peculiar aftertaste to it though and it made it slightly better. I walked out of our room and noticed Cody and Aaron had gotten back.

"Aaron, sweetie, can you go to your room for a second?" I asked nicely.

"Yes mama." He said, scampering off to his room.

"You are the most devious and conniving and evil person on this planet!" I said. "Turning off the water and then giving us salty apple juice… What kind of monster are you?"

"The kind that loves to get back at his wife for scaring me last night." He said with a smug grin.

"Ugh… I guess you are right. And we were going to the beach today as an apology."

"Hmm… Sounds fun."

"Well I don't know.. You were awfully mean to Rose and I this morning."

"Well its payback." He smiled. I caved and realized he was right.

"Well anyway, happy birthday dear." I said, kissing him.

"Thank you. Are we still going to the beach? For me?" He asked in a smooth voice.

"Oh, I guess. Aaron, you can come out now."

He walked out of his room and I had to cover Cody's eyes. "I brought it." He said with a smile holding his gift to his father.

"No, not yet sweetie. Later at the beach." I said, shooing him back to his room. I removed my paw from Cody's eyes and saw his smug grin again. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about whether I should turn the water back on or not." He said with a chuckle.

I then remembered how awful the apple juice tasted and how thirsty I was. "You better. That was NOT funny. By the way, where'd you hide all the other drinks? We need to find them before they spoil."

He got up and went to our room. Curious, I followed him and my jaw dropped when I realized he was digging under our bed and pulling out all the hidden drinks. He noticed this and began laughing. "Oh wait.. One more thing." He went to the bookshelf in our room and pulled a video camera from its hiding spot inbetween two books.

"OH MY GOD! I hate you!" I said, walking over to him and playfully hitting him on the arm a few times.

"Well then why do we have a son?"

I had to think for a minute to come up with a valid excuse. "Well I loved you then. Now i think i might run away."

"Mhm. Our parents would LOVE that decision. Speaking of which, i think they should be coming soon."

Sure enough in about a half hour, there was a knock on our door. I cheerily answered to the two smiling faces of Cody's parents.

"Hi Mary, Mike." I said as I let them in. "How are you two? We were just about to go to the beach, will you be joining us?"

"Of course dear." Mary said. "Where is the little scamp?" She said.

"Oh, he is in his room, playing with his toys."

"Not YOUR little scamp dear. I meant mine."

"Ohh." I said. I should have figured she meant Cody, because it IS his birthday. "Same answer. You wouldn't by any chance, have something to drink with you, would you?"

"No, why?"

"Because. Cody SABOTAGED our breakfast. He made it all nice and delicious with some apple juice and the twerp put salt in it."

"Why would he do that? I might have to remember it." His dad said with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare! But I have to agree, why would he do something like that?"

"Oh… Well, we.. might have.. pranked him first." I said sheepishly. "BUT! That isn't the worst part! He turned off all the water in the house and now we don't have anything to drink." I said, trying to win over Cody's mom.

"Sorry dear. My heart bleeds. What exactly did you two do to my son to earn yourself such a punishment?" She said laughing, to my despair.

"Well, we took the baby monitors you gave us and we kinda scared him last night. He was freaking out. Looking back I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Well, as long as you have learned." Cody said, sneaking up behind me. "Here. For your troubles." He handed me a glass of water. I never felt so relieved to see the liquid and quickly gulped it down. "Are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"Tell them what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, tell us what?"

"Well I guess we'll find out soon." He said.

I finally thought through my cluelessness and remembered. "Ooohhh. I remember now. I'm pregnant." I said with a cheery smile. "I hope it is a girl so I can show Cody how a NORMAL child acts."

"Our son isn't normal?"

"No. He is your child." I said laughing.

"Mhm.. At least I wouldn't forget if I was pregnant."

We walked inside and Cody got a hug from his parents "Happy birthday son." Mary said smiling. "Just think. Eighteen LONG years ago, you were just a little tiny thing and now look at you. A wonderful wife, an energetic little son, and another child on the way."

As she was talking I heard a crash from by Aarons room. I politely excused myself and went to see what the crash was. I opened the door to see him playing with his toy cars and a few silent vroom's. "Hi mama." He said, smiling.

"Hi. Did you hear the loud noise?"

"Yup." He nodded. "It came from that way." He said pointing towards Rose's room.

"Thank you." I closed the door as he went back to his cars. I went over towards Rose's room and knocked.

"Ooh. O-one second." Rose said. "Yes you have to, now go over there please." I heard her whisper through the door. It swung open a bit as she stuck her head through. It was unusual because her hair was a little messy, which wasn't like her and she was being secretive about the condition of her room. "Yes?" She sounded out of breath.

"Well I heard a crash and I thought it was Aaron. I went to him and he said it came from your… room… I would really appreciate you two not having.. you know.. You two ARE right next door to my son, who isnt even a year old yet." I said smiling, realizing what the crash was.

She began blushing, making her already red face even darker. "Well…"

"Well nothing girl. As long as you don't have your bed hitting the wall and you don't be too loud I don't think he will notice. I am taking him into the living room so you two continue." I said. She shut the door with her face redder than I thought any human could be. I went back into Aaron's room. "Aaron, honey, grandpa mike and grandma Mary are here."

"Yay!" He said, completely forgetting his cars and he ran into the living room.

"Hey, get back here mister. Pack up for the beach, we are leaving as soon as Aunt Rose is ready."

"Ok!" He said, running back into his room.

We had talked for a while and eventually Rose met us in the living room. She looked a lot neater than when she had answered her door. She must have overheard me talking to Aaron because she already had all of her beach stuff with her. "Are you guys ready? Let's go!" She said cheerily.

* * *

Hi again. I don't have much to say about this chapter. It was honestly an easier chapter to write. I have been thinking of another story after i am done with this one. Pm me or put a review and i will pm you some ideas i have been thinking about so i have an idea people won't think is overused. Anyway, i have to get to chapter 6 :D.


	6. Chapter 6: Beach

Chapter 6: Beach

I don't own pkmn

* * *

Cody's Pov.

The walk to the beach was rather amusing, there was some quiet teasing towards Rose. Azure told me what she had figured out shortly after we left, out of earshot of Aaron and my parents, of course.

"So Rose. Did you clean up after your 'fun time' with Titan?" Azure asked playfully.

"Yes Azure.. I don't see why you are teasing me. I, for one, am not pregnant… again.. in a less than a year."

"Hey! It has technically been a year. Aaron took 3 months to come out and he is 9 months old now. Besides, what's THAT supposed to mean? That is more than enough time in dog years." She said playfully as she crossed her arms.

"But don't lucario usually live as long as humans?" Rose asked, poking her in the arm.

"Maybe…" She said, trying to help her case.

"That 'maybe' better be a yes or else I am gonna cry." I said, already knowing the answer. Most lucario live a little less than humans actually. most die of age at 80 or so. She was only two so I figured if we both lived to our life expectancy we would be relatively even.

"Of course I do." She said hugging me. "Like I said before. You sir, are stuck with me."

"Again, lucky me." I said smiling. I looked back to see Aaron munching on something with a big smile. That didn't bother me too much, what did, however, was the fact that my parents were laughing and looking my way. "One second." I excused myself from our group of five. "What are you feeding my son? Nothing sugary, I hope. RIGHT?"

"Oh no dear… We just.. umm." Mom stuttered.

"Ooo, grandma Mary lied." Aaron said with a gasp.

"Mhm.. I know she did. What did she give you?" I asked picking him up and continuing on our way.

I didn't need an explanation because I could see little chocolate smudges in his fur around his mouth. "Candy!" Was his enthusiastic reply.

"You two are lucky we are going to the beach and he can work off his excess energy there." I whispered to my parents.

"Well thank you." She said smiling. "But it wouldn't have mattered. Aren't children such fun when they are hyper?" She asked my dad.

"Of course. I know you were." He said laughing.

I set Aaron down and he went back to my mom, almost tripping on a tree root. "Candy please." He asked.

"Such a polite little boy." She said, smiling and took his chocolate bar out of her purse. "Here you go."

He took it and ran up to me. Curious, I kneeled down to see what he wanted. He took half of his remaining candy bar and handed it to me with a big smile. "Here you go daddy."

"Why thank you." I said gratefully. "That was very kind. I am proud of you." That made him very happy. "Who is the other half for?" I asked.

"Mama." He said, still smiling. With that he ran up to Azure.

"Aww… What a sweet little boy you have." Mom said.

"Mhm. He gets it from his mother." I said.

"Oh don't be so modest. There were plenty times you have done that with us." Mom said.

"Oh! How sweet of you." We heard Azure say as she leaned over and gave Aaron a kiss on the head. I jogged a little to catch up with her, my candy still in hand. "But look at you, your face is a mess." She said, licking her paw and wiping away the smudges.

"He is a little boy. He is going to get dirty. It's unavoidable. Trust me, I speak from experience." I said smiling. "I remember Mom used to get so mad when I would go outside and dig in the dirt. Good times."

"Yea, and we had to go outside and fill them back up almost monthly." She said, catching up with us. "AND throw you in the bath a few times because you would never clean yourself."

"Well that is why I want this one to be a little girl. They are NORMAL." Azure said.

"Until they get moody and hormonal after they evolve." I said, getting mean glares from all around. "Umm… Dad? Aaron? Lets go this way…" I said, picking up Aaron and walking a little faster.

"See? Thats why I like Titan. He never really talks much, but he is always so serious." Rose said. She looked up as Titan began talking to her. "No, that isnt a bad thing. I just mean you need to loosen up every now and then and have fun. We can start now, come on." She said, dragging the huge bug past us all as we started to see the sunshine and a break in the forest. She dropped the stuff she was carrying and dragged the poor guy into the water.

"She is going to pull his arm off one day." I said to Azure.

"Well you are in the same boat. Come on." She said, dragging me in the same path Rose had taken.

"Hey! Its my birthday! You cant treat me like a ragdoll." I joked.

"Fine." She said, dragging out the word. "Killjoy."

"Again, its my birthday, I have the right." I said smugly.

"Mhm… I am about to kill the killjoy. You see Rose out there having fun and you don't say anything to her!" She said, playfully pushing me.

"Nahh… I don't think you have it in you." I said, teasing her.

"Oh really now? I think I could just hug you and pop your head off."

"But the questions remain… Would you be able to live with yourself after? What would you tell Aaron or the new baby?"

"Hmm. Probably not. I just COULDN'T live without my dear, dear husband." She said sarcastically.

"Ok. Mom, Dad, I am moving ba-mrfmrf." I was muffled by her paw.

"I was joking. You know I would be a wreck without you. Anyway the stuff is all set up, come with me into the water!" She said smiling. I followed, teasing her by stopping every few feet. "Oh, you are such a pain." I was then taken by surprise as she threw me over her shoulder and carried me into the water.

"I feel like you hunted me." I said flatly.

"Well, you listen like a little kid, so I will treat you like a little kid."

"Well there is one good thing about this." I said as I thought of something funny.

"Oh, and what would tha-EEP!" She cut off as I gave her a pinch on the butt. "Someone is a little excited." She said. "I will DEFINITELY have to punish you for that."

"Oh please do. Spank me." I said with a laugh. I wasn't spanked, instead I was thrown forward and was submerged under the cold ocean water. I breached the surface with a "That was SO uncool."

"Maybe you will learn not to pinch me on the butt." She said in her playful voice.

"You know you like it."

"Well… I guess I do." She said, unsure.

"Do I have to make up your mind?" I said, slowly creeping towards her in the water.

"No." She put her paw on my head to stop my advancement.

"Hmm?" I said, looking past Azure at nothing, trying to trick her.

"Oh? What are you looking at?" She turned around. Bingo. I closed the gap and put her over my shoulder like she had with me. "Hey! Put me down!" She said, slapping my back a few times.

"Oh.. I thought I could pick my own gifts… Sorry." I said, putting her down. This had made her blush.

"Aww. But you can't choose something you already have as a gift."

"Watch me. I hereby, irrevocably claim this woman as my birthday gift." I said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Ooh… Someone is laying it on thick." She said, still blushing. "You are too sweet. Even if you are a pain sometimes."

"Hmm.. I get worried when Aaron is with the grandparents. They tend to get him hyped up on sugar and things like that." I got out of the water and sure enough, Aaron had a sprite in his paws. "You know too much of that stuff will make you sick." I said, petting his head.

I was pulled aside by my mother, who made it slightly better. "Don't worry dear, we only have caffeine free sprite, he won't be that hyper."

"I am curious… Where do you keep it all? Do you have like a mini fridge in your purse?"

"No. That was our last one actua-"

She stopped mid sentence by a loud "BUURRP" I turned around, dumbstruck that my little son could have made that loud of a noise. " 'Scuse me." He said, putting his paw over his mouth.

I tried to hold in my laughter but I just couldn't when I saw the look on my mother's face. Her face was a mix of disturbance, slight horror, and disbelief. She only seemed more shocked when I didn't correct him. At that point I didn't know whether to scold or congratulate the little pokemon. I tried to keep my voice level for five seconds. "Son.." I managed to say before I began laughing again. I motioned for him to come with me. "Ok.. I think i am done laughing. For starters, women don't like it when you burp. Its ok if you are with grandpa or I, but women don't like it. Two, that was a really good one." I said, petting his head.

"Ok." He said. He seemed proud but a little shameful because he burped.

"Go apologize to grandma and come on with me into the water."

I turned back to Azure, who had walked over to Rose, and they were talking. "Daddy I am back." Aaron said.

"Do you want to see something funny?" I asked him, giving Azure a sly grin. She was clueless because she had her back to me.

My son, being the really excitable ones, nodded his head vigorously. "Yes please!" He almost shouted.

"Go talk to mama, but be sure to stand in between her and Aunt Rose. Watch mama and you will see something really funny." I said. He ran off and I put on an evil grin as I sank below the clear blue water.

I closed the distance between Azure and I. The water wasn't that salty, surprisingly, so it didn't bother my eyes too much. I didn't have to take a break for air before I quickly grabbed her feet and put her onto my shoulders. I heard a scream as I came up and she was being lifted. She put a death grip on my head, trying to hold onto something as she was given the surprise shoulder ride. I laughed as I removed a wet paw from over one of my eyes to see Rose, Aaron, and Titan laughing. "What next?" I asked them.

"Don't you do it." I heard from above me.

"Dunk her!" Rose said enthusiastically. Titan even said something and Rose repeated her previous comment.

"Don't you do it!" I heard again.

"Put mama down." Aaron said.

"Aww, thank you sweetie. I will give you a treat later." She said.

"Well what do YOU want me to do to you?" I looked up and asked.

"You and I BOTH know the answer to that. I want you to put me down."

"Hmm… It seems we have a tie, and I am the tie breaker… Do I want to put her down with hopes she might forgive me for scaring her? Or do I want to say forget it, and throw her, getting rid of all chances of forgiveness in exchange for a few more laughs."

I could hear Rose, Titan, and Aaron, all chanting their opinion. "You better choose the one most beneficial to your health.." Azure said.

"Well, laughing is good for the heart. She has spoken!" I said, carrying her to the deeper parts of the water.

"No! Thats not what I meant. Bring me back!" She yelled as she struggled.

I stopped when the water got to about mid chest. "Hmm… I might be having second thoughts." I said sarcastically.

"If you let me down, I might help out your little friend tonight. If not, he can go lonely for an ENTIRE YEAR!" She threatened.

"Ok, ok." I said, moving her into a bridal style position, instead of a shoulder ride.

"See? I knew you had some mercy in your body." Azure said, kissing me on the cheek. It had made me feel a little guilty, because as soon as we got waist deep I planned on dropping her. I didn't, however, because I had already told her I won't. I had to go back to where Aaron could touch, so we ended up in almost knee deep water. I ended up getting an 'Aww' from Rose, but Titan seemed happy.

"Wait, I thought he wanted me to drop her." I said quizzically.

"No, he wanted you to put her down. I just said he wanted you to throw her." She said sheepishly.

"See? My vote won. So ha." Azure said.

"Mhm.. Thats nice." I set her down in the water. "Do you honestly think that would have stopped me?"

"Yes." She said. "Most definitely. Now, I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?" I said, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Would you be a dear and go get me a drink? Please?" She said, with big eyes.

"Well… When you make THAT face how can I say no?" I said. She just gave me a smile as I waded my way into the beach. I looked back when I heard Azure yell to see Aaron splashing her. "Thats my boy." I mumbled with a sly grin.

As I walked back towards our spot on the beach I noticed dad had brought his grill. At first I was confused but then I remember the day he had special pokeballs made to carry inanimate objects. I grabbed her a soda from the ice chest and began walking back, Aaron still splashing her. She picked him up after splashing him back a few times and began tickling his belly.

I walked up, interrupting her tickle session, taking a drink out of her sprite."Eww. You drank out of it." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, you will live." I said, handing it to her with a kiss. "And how was that any different than me drinking out of your drink?"

"Umm.. I don't know." She laughed.

"Ok. By the way, Dad is starting the grill." I looked past her. "Rose. Would you mind watching these two for a minute? I will also need to borrow Bubble so he can carry groceries across from mauville."

"Of course." She began walking to shore.

Azure looked deep in thought for a minute. "Wait.. Two? Who else does she need to watch?"

"You. You and I both know you are a troublemaker." I looked back to shore as Rose tossed me the shrunken down pokeball, containing the wailmer. "I'll be back. Be good. Both of you." I said, kissing Azure and then kissing Aaron on the head. Azure put him down, as he was squirming to go play in the water.

"Daddy wait!" Aaron said, trying his hardest to catch up with me. "Can I come? Pleeeaaasssee?" He dragged out the word with big eyes.

"Why not?" I said, plopping him on my shoulders. I winced as he grabbed a fistful of hair to steady himself, but I tried not to let it bother me. "You know we will have to swim across right?"

"Uh-oh" He said, getting scared a little. "But.. I cant."

"It is easy. I will teach you the basics when we get back. For now, you can hold on to me and I will ferry you over." I smiled. We got into the water again and as I moved deeper I could tell Aaron was getting uneasy. "Hey, calm down. I promise you will be perfectly fine." I reached up and pet his head. "Here. Move down to a piggy back ride." He slid down and hang on to my neck as I began swimming. It wasn't hard to swim with him, as he wasn't even that heavy.

"Wee!" He said, letting go of my neck and sitting down on my back.

"See? Its not so bad, is it?"

"Nope. Woah!" He gasped, seeing a school of magikarp.

"Don't lean too far, you will fall." I said warningly. "Look, the other shore."

He gasped in awe as he saw that he was nowhere near the forest he was born in. "Wow… The place is so big! How many people are in there?"

"A lot I imagine. Hold on to me." I said as I began feeling sand under my feet. I gasped sharply in pain as I accidentally stepped on a corphish and earning myself a pinched leg.

"You ok?" Aaron said, worry in his voice.

"Yea I am fine. I just.. stubbed my toe on a rock." I lied. We got out of the water and made our way to the store. I managed to snag one of my dads pokeballs and opened it to reveal my shoes. I slipped them on after my feet dried off enough.

We were about halfway to the grocery store when we saw him. Wattson was standing in the middle of the street, looking like he was searching for trouble. Damn, why him? I thought to myself. Damn it all! He see's us.

He approached us with a confident stride. "Look who it is! I thought you would be champion by now? Too hard for you?" He sneered. "By the way, how is that bitch of a pokemon you stole from me doing."

"HEY! One! My son is RIGHT HERE! So I suggest you talk accordingly." I said, pointing to Aaron. "Two, she is a wonderful person and you, however, can't have the same said about. If you don't mind, we will be leaving. Come on son." I said, patting his back in the direction of the grocery store.

"So you did as all animals do with her? Thats sick kid." He said, laughing. "She wouldn't be worth the effort." I grew enraged at this particular comment.

I stopped the nearest passerby, reducing the chance of it being a kidnapper, I stopped a nice blonde lady with shroomish walking beside her. "Excuse me, I am about to lose my cool here with wattson, and I don't want my riolu near us when it happens, could you take him to the grocery store? I will pay if you do."

"Oh, sure darlin, I will be at wal-mart. Howdy sweetie. What's your name?" She said with a warm smile.

"Aaron, please go with this nice lady. Here, get him ice cream or something." I said, handing her a few dollars.

They were soon out of earshot. "Don't you fucking DARE talk about Azure like that!" I almost yelled.

"Oh, so it wasn't my pokemon, it was yours. Either way, all three of them are weak, they came from weak mothers. I feel sorry for that mongrel son of yours." I was about to snap, he was pushing my buttons and he knew it.

"Don't talk about my family like that again or I swear to god that you will WISH Eris was here instead of me." I threatened. "A broken jaw will sound like a fucking cakewalk!"

"Oh I am shaking." He said with a laugh. "What fight would you put up? You fucked a lucario that came from a weak mother. She beared you a weak child, and she married a weak man. I am SURE I can take you boy. Come on! I can get us both off the hook if it comes to blows. I just want to see what a runt like you can manage."

I managed to calm myself to be level headed and think it out. Azure wouldn't like me beign in jail… Aaron doesn't need to see me there either. Calm yourself. I thought. "You aren't worth it." I said with disgust. "I don't have time for an old prick like you. Follow me and I call the cops for harassment." I said, walking away.

I went to wal-mart and, to my great relief, I saw Aaron and the lady sitting outside eating ice cream. "Thank god she wasn't a kidnapper or something." I mumbled.

"Howdy." She said kindly. "You have been gone for about 20 minutes. The total will be about 15$"

"You have a set rate?" I said, confused.

"Mhm. A lot of people here say I do pretty good with pokemon so I work for the daycare."

I laughed at myself for the sheer luck of the coincidence. "Daddy, I got ice cream!" Aaron said enthusiastically.

"Aww, he thinks you are his papa." The lady said, thinking it was Aaron's nickname for his trainer.

"I am, actually." I said, picking up my furry little son. "I see that. Is it any good?"

"Mhm. Its chocolate." He nodded vigorously.

"Oh, I think you have had enough chocolate today, what do you think?"

"What?! Never enough chocolate!" He said.

"You can finish your ice cream though." I said smiling. "Hurry up please, we need to go into the store."

"So if you are his father, where is his mama? She isn't… gone, is she?" The kind lady said with a slightly worried look.

"No, we came from the other side of the beach to the east. She is over there with my parents and a friend. We just came here to get stuff for a barbeque tonight."

"Oh, well thats good." She smiled. "I'm Sheila by the way." She extended her hand as I shook it.

"Cody. This little hyperactive pup is Aaron. Nice to meet you." Aaron had finished his ice cream and the three of us went into the store. "You are going to follow us?" I joked.

"Naw, I think you are good people, and I enjoy chattin with such folk." She said. "Besides, I have put off gettin stuff from here for long enough. Thats one of my problems, I am a heavy procrastinator." She laughed.

We got all we needed and I gave Sheila one last thanks for taking care of Aaron as I dealt with Wattson. We left wal-mart and said our final goodbyes.

"Yall take care now." She said, walking on the opposite direction of us.

"You too." I waved. We headed back to the beach, carrying quite a bit of groceries. I tried hurrying so nothing would spoil and to my dismay, we ran into wattson again. He didn't approach us this time, instead he sneered at Aaron and I. I returned the look and kept on my way as I heard a growl come from my side.

We made it to the beach in a matter of minutes and I grabbed the pokeball Rose had lent me. "Bubble, I need you to carry these groceries over, would you mind helping me?" I asked the pokemon when it appeared. It didn't seem to decline as it turned around and let me pile the food on its back. "Thanks." I said. "Aaron, are you going to ride on me or Bubble?"

"Daddy." He said, holding his arms up so I can give him a piggy-back ride. We got into the water and Aaron sat on my back like last time, still oohing and aahing at the fish that swam by. The trip was rather short and I announced our arrival with a yell.

"Guess who!" I said, walking onto shore. "Thank you Bubble." I began taking off the bags from his back. I didn't see much after turning towards camp except a blue blur rushing to meet me and the wind being knocked out of me.

"I missed you boys." Azure said, squeezing a little tighter.

"Missed.. you.. too." I faking being choked.

"Oh, stop you. Here, let me take some of that."

"No, I can handle it, after all, Aaron and I are the big strong men in the family, right?"

"Yea!" Was his enthusiastic reply as he tried flexing his arm.

"Oh, you two are so full of yourselves." She smiled, rolling her eyes.

We walked back to my dad, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the fresh meat. "Good, you got it." He took the bags and looked through them. "hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, hmm…" He mumbled. "Ahh, here we go." He grabbed the charcoal lighter and squirted it onto the charcoal.

We all went back into the water, and again, Aaron splashed his mother. "Good job." I said, clapping for him.

"You!" I was yelled at. "You are teaching him to be mean to his mother. I will tell yours on you."

"I am scared." I said, grabbing her around her midsection. "What's she going to do? Ground me?"

"No, thats my job, so you are grounded."

"On my birthday? Fun… I might have to be naughty to make up for it." I said, smiling.

"When? I need to know when to watch you to make sure." She returned my smile.

"Hmm… I am not sure.. Might have to surprise ya." I said, kissing her snout.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. We played in the water, had some fun, Azure and I even managed to get our parents into the water and relaxing. The food was done relatively fast and we all chowed down on all sorts of grill food, with compliments to my dad.

We had all settled on the beach in the sand after setting up tents for the night when Azure stood up. "Alrighty then!" She said, clapping her paws together. "I think it is time for cake and ice cream." She announced.

"Oh, that isn't necessary. Being here with family is good enough." I smiled.

"Aww, how sweet. How did you raise such a kind man?" Eris asked my mom.

"I could ask you the same about your wonderful daughter." My mom said, smiling at her.

"Well… I had to.. abandon her for an… unfortunate amount of months." She said, looking a little down. "But anyway, this isn't the time for sad thoughts, its Cody's birthday and there is cake to be had and presents for him to open."

"I told you guys that you didn't have to." I said.

"Well, too bad." Azure said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Aaron, now you can go get your gift to daddy." He left to the bag Azure carried with her and grabbed a box that was about a 2 foot cube and looked like he wrapped it himself.

"What do you have there?" I asked him.

"Present for daddy." He smiled.

"Thank you. Did you wrap it yourself?"

"Mhm." He nodded vigorously.

"You did a wonderful job." I pet him on the head. I began to pick at the paper until my hand was swatted.

"Not yet, mister." Azure said playfully. "Cake first."

"Fine… Slavedriver." I said, teasing her some more. "I guess I can wait."

"Well you don't have a choice." She said, dragging me over to the table where said ice cream and cake were waiting. "Now sit." She pushed me gently into a chair. They brought out the cake and lit the 18 candles, I felt awkward like always when they began singing. When they stopped, I looked around, seeing all the faces expecting me to blow out the candles. It made my heart warm. Not because everyone was focused on me, but because the fact that everyone I knew and loved was with me, having fun. I finally blew out the candles and was then barraged by the usual "What did you wish for?" question from everyone.

"I cant say. It won't come true… and this is one I really want to come true."

"Oh, thats just superstition." Rose said laughing.

"So are wishes." I rebutted.

"Please tell us what you wished for." Eris asked kindly.

"Fine, you guys pressured me into it. I don't really want much, which is why i wished for more family times like this." I said, starting a group hug with Aaron and Azure. Everyone was quick to join in and at that moment, I wished it would never end. It had to, however, and I couldn't help but be saddened a little. It was soon replaced by chocolate cake and cookies and cream ice cream.

After a cheery meal of goodies it came time for presents. Aaron was insistent he was first, so I picked up his box and slowly peeled it open. It wasn't anything overly pricey but it is something I would cherish forever. Inside of the box was a drawing Aaron had made for me. It was relatively good for a child his age. It was me, Aaron, and Azure sitting in Haven, each looking up at the sun. After tearing my gaze away from the drawing, I picked up my son.

"This is amazing." I said with a smile. "You are just a little artist." I brought him in for a hug. "Thank you."

"I love you daddy." He squeezed back.

"Aww… So sweet." I heard my mother and Eris whisper.

"Here, I will put it back in the box so it won't get all crumpled up." I smiled at him.

"Who is next?" Mom asked. "If nobody, then I will go."

"Feel free, Cody gets his gift from me later." Azure said. I could tell she regretted saying it like that because she got funny stares at her. "Oh geez, I don't mean THAT way… I am pregnant after all. It's just something I need to do while we are away from all the commotion."

"Here you are son." Mom said cheerily as she handed me a box. "Its from your father and I, open it!" She said rather suspiciously. I immediately figured out why, because they went and made it difficult. I struggled through 4 boxes of differing size until I finally got to an envelope containing 100 dollars.

"That was VERY unnecessary." I said, hugging both of them. "But thank you guys."

"Happy birthday sweetie." She replied.

Rose was next and she had been listening. I opened a box revealing a book I have been wanting to read for a few weeks now. "Thanks." I said smiling. "Like i said, you guys really didn't have to do this." I said as I gave Rose a hug (I admit it was a little awkward because she wasn't directly family but I didn't mind).

"Cody.." I heard Azure whisper into my ear. I got up with her and she held my hand as we walked down the beach looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful out. Everything is just sparkling, the moon, the stars, the water, your eyes, your smile…" I said.

"Mmh... I-I dragged you out here because I want to say I am sorry." She said, looking at the ground as she grabbed my other hand in the opposite paw. "I know you humans have this tradition of giving gifts on the day you were born and I just couldn't find anything I thought you might want and I didn't want you to not like what I got and…"

"Look…" I interrupted her by grabbing her chin. "Every day I can wake up to your pretty face, every day I can hear those words three words 'I love you' come in your voice, every day I can see the son we made running around and being happy is a gift that I will cherish forever. I hope like hell you never forget that." I ended the small speech with a kiss.

"You.." She said, unable to finish as her eyes began to water. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." She hugged me tightly and kissed me as we sat down on the beach. "It's your birthday and I think we can end it with just a night to ourselves, staring up at the stars, warmed by each other."

"That would be the best gift of all." I whispered to her as she rested her head on my chest and I pet her head.

* * *

Well chapter 6 is done X). Sorry for the wait, a lot of things have been happening and i have to write a stupid research paper for the next few weeks and it takes away valuable writing time. I wonder how i would turn out as a highschool dropout writer… JK. Anyway i know this had a sappy ending but i liked it and i figured it would be a nice way to end Cody's birthday.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas

Chapter 7: Christmas

* * *

Eris' Pov

I woke up from my bed to a bright sunshine. It had been a month since Cody's birthday and things have been quite quiet around the house. I walked out of my room, stretching like usual and set off for the kitchen. I was stopped when I heard a quiet, yet heated talk. "Oh no…" I mumbled. I put my ear against the door, trying to hear what Cody and Azure were mad about.

"I tried looking! It doesn't help that I didn't even finish High School!"

"I haven't even gone to school! What kind of excuse is that?" Azure whispered back.

"You are a pokemon! People don't expect them to go to school. I have to atleast finish high school to afford to buy food for all of us." He said.

I heard enough. I didn't, and couldn't see those too split up over a petty argument such as this. I opened the door with a stern look on my face. "Sit down… Both of you." I commanded as I shut the door behind me. "I am sorry to barge in like this but I won't allow you two to argue. I love you both too much to see either of you go. Now what seems to be the problem?"

With a sigh Cody spilled the information. "We have noticed our money seems to be running out. What we have from training and battles is almost all used up. We have to find something to do for some income or else we will go hungry. Azure and I have been debating on what to do… and it got us into a pointless argument. I am sorry." He said, more to Azure than to me.

"Well.. We have been debating on what job Cody should get but he has been looking and looking and he can't seem to find anything. It has been wearing down on both of us and even moreso on me with all these hormones and this little one inside me." She said, rubbing her bulging stomach. "With winter coming I don't think now would be the time to run out of food, especially with the rate Aaron is growing."

Her saying that made me realize how similar her own predicament was to mine. Winter was approaching and food was getting short. I had to level my breathing to not get emotional over leaving her and my son for their survival. "I.. I know how you feel." I said. "I know how you feel more than anyone. But don't make the same mistake I did." I said, kissing her on the brow. "I have regretted it ever since I couldn't find you after that sad night. Don't make the same mistake." I warned her one last time.

"I think it is something we HAVE to think about. We should also tell Rose so she isnt left in the dark. Whatever happens Aaron has to know that everything is alright and nothing bad is going to happen. I don't want the poor boy thinking he might not eat a meal." Cody said, getting slightly depressed.

"I am positive we can come up with something." Azure said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You two… Promise me you won't ever try to argue. Promise me no matter what you two will always be in each others hearts? It would break my heart to see such attraction and emotion go down the drain." I said with a tear in my eye as I hugged both of them.

"I promise." Was both of their reply.

"Good. Now we can brainstorm over breakfast. If it will help at all I will eat light and save food." I said.

"No, don't torture yourself like that mom, you will be fine. We have enough for another few months but after that.." Azure trailed off.

"Listen… I will walk through hell or high water to find my family some food. It is my job as the father and man of the household. If not… I would never be able to live with myself." Cody said, grabbing her paw.

"Thank you… But I do have to agree with mom.. I am hungry and the 'man of the house' needs to give us food." Azure said with a cheery smile. We all went to the table as Cody prepared a small breakfast of cereal and eggs.

"You know… I have been thinking about going back to school. I remember what had happened with that.. Jacob… or Jason. I can't remember his name. Mom and dad said something about a pokemon daycare. I know it was something we kind of laughed at and put to the side but I think it might be a really good idea. I would need to get certified and all that other legal crap but I think it would be relatively easy. Hey sport." Cody said, looking down and smiling. "Come here." He picked up Aaron.

"Good morning daddy, mama, grandma." He said sleepily. "What is for breakfast?"

"Come on, lets get you some cereal."

As Cody left I turned to look at Azure. "You know, him going back to school will most likely mean he will be gone for a while." I said warily.

"I know… I just wish there was another way. I mean, even if he DID get a real job he would still have to go away until 4 o'clock." She said, leaning her head against her paw.

"Ok, go into the living room and eat of the coffee table please, the adults are talking. Try not to spill." Cody said walking back to the table.

"Do you really have to go to school?" Azure asked.

"I don't know… A lot of things are done online nowadays. I will look into those websites and if not then yes." He said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rose said, walking into the kitchen.

"Money." I said.

"Oh… I think I might be able to help there, although it would require me leaving for a while..." She said trailing off.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, you see…. My parents called a few months ago and apologized… The feel that them denying me to see Titan is what drove me away from them."

"Which would make them right." Azure said.

"Yea I know they were right. I even told them that. But they want to see me again and I was thinking I could go around Hoenn and get some money."

"Well, I was thinking of going back to school. My parents were right. A day care would be an easy source of cash and I would be home most of the time." Cody said.

"But is it something YOU want to do?" Rose asked. "Your career should NEVER be work."

"I know, I sort of do actually. I absolutely love raising Aaron. Raising pokemon was one of my favorite things to do also." The conversation continued like this for a while and we managed to get Rose to stay, because she didn't really want to visit her parents. We weren't successful in fully keping her here. She had decided to go on her own pokemon adventure to bring back some money for us, even though we told her she didn't have to. We all went to do our own things after breakfast and it was quiet in the house.

* * *

Azure's Pov now.

I sighed as I put the last plate onto the drying towel. I had just finished dishes when Aaron came running to me. "Yes young man?" I asked, putting my hand on my round belly like I did when I was pregnant with Aaron.

"Umm…." He put his paw on his chin. "Uhh…"

"Did you forget?" I asked. Lately his imagination has been running wild and he will think up interesting scenarios but forget them as another one takes its place.

"Mhm." He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Well come here." I said, motioning for him to sit on the couch and watch tv with me. "Was it about pokemon?"

"Oh!" He suddenly remembered. "Nope. Mama, what if there was a place where only humans existed and there were no pokemon?" He asked.

"I don't know, where would they get their food?" I laughed at the odd sounding idea. "Where would we go?" I asked.

"Umm…" He thought for a minute. "Jupiter?"

"No silly, nobody can live on jupiter, there isn't any air."

"What about fish pokemon? They don't breathe air."

I laughed again. "No, they wouldn't be able to live on jupiter either. There isn't any water there. Besides, why would you want all pokemon to live on jupiter? That would mean we have to go away from daddy."

"Why isn't daddy a pokemon mama?" Aaron asked in a serious tone.

"Well…" I said, trying to think up a good reason.

"I am not a pokemon because your mother didn't like the other pokemon. They were all mean and I was nice to her. Eventually we fell in love and we had you." Cody said from behind, scaring both of us.

"Oh." Aaron said, looking down.

"Don't get me wrong, there are nice pokemon out there, and there are mean humans, but that doesn't mean all of them are nice or all of them are mean."

"Ok. Does that mean that I will fall in love with a human too?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, you have to grow up a little more." He said petting Aaron's head.

"Ok." He said.

"As for you, I have bad news." He said looking at me. "I couldn't find any online schools. I have to get my diploma in fortree. I found college courses I can take online and get certified."

I looked down sadly, because he had to go. "What about when this one comes?" I asked, putting his hand on my belly.

"I promise I will stay home that week." He smiled. "I don't care what lessons are going on. I will stay home through all the tests and not care. You, Aaron, and this new one are the most important things in my life." That had made me feel better. "I have to go to fortree today to enroll. I will be back later." He said, kissing me on the head.

* * *

Cody's Pov now.

I was walking our normal route to Fortree with Aaron, who was insistent on coming with me. I had stopped by the edge of the road when I noticed an odd person. He had snow white hair, a white hoodie with a master ball on it, he was wearing blue jeans and work boots. He wasn't from town and so I decided to walk up and introduce myself.

"Hi, you aren't from town. I think I would remember a face like yours. Don't exactly blend in with the trees. That is rather abnormal here." I said with a laugh.

"Hi there. I am James. Nice to meet you Mr.?"

"Cody, and this here is Aaron." I said, pointing to my son, who was hiding behind my leg.

"Are you his trainer or is he just a pet." He asked.

"Neither." I laughed. "Ask around, people would say I am the weird one. This is my son actually." I was surprised that he didn't look at me funny.

"Hmm. You arent the only one." He chuckled. "Him and me both. Only my parents were.." He trailed off.

"So your mother was a human?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nahh. Just know I am different also." He said with a sly smile.

"Anyway, I have to go. I am going back to school."

"Never been." He said, surprising me even more.

"I'll see you around then." I said, waving behind me.

"Heh, no, you probably won't." As we walked away I could hear him mumble a curse. "Arceus, damn it." I didn't bother to turn around to see what the problem was and continued my way to the school.

After enrollment Aaron wanted us to make a beeline for home so he could tell her about the "Strange man".

We managed to get home before dark and we were greeted by the wonderful aroma of food. "Hi dear." I heard Azure say from the kitchen.

"Hi." I said, walking into the kitchen behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "Someone is looking good tonight." I said in her ear.

"Oh, stop." She giggled. "I look like this all the time."

"So that means I can't point it out? Oh, I enrolled. Because i had already finished half of my senior year, i start school after christmas" I said.

"Mama! Mama! We saw a strange man today!" Aaron yelled as he came into the kitchen. "He had white hair and a white shirt and.." He rambled as she listened patiently. "And he said he was the son of a pokemon and human, just like me!" He finished with his over-excited story.

"Thats amazing sweetie. Run along, I have to finish supper." She said softly it didn't take a psychic pokemon to know she was tired as hell.

"No. You don't actually. I can just hear that you are tired. Go lay down, get off your feet for a while." I said, kissing her snout. "I can handle everything." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"That's where you are wrong. You are tired and you have been carrying extra weight for the past two months. I KNOW you are tired. Go sleep, rest, lay down, whatever. Just get off of your feet." I said, pushing her out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." She turned back to me and smiled. "Love you." She said, walking to our room to lay down for a few minutes.

"Supper will be on the bedside table." I said.

I finished making supper that Azure had began. It was some stir fry and didn't take much longer to get warm. I had set a bowl aside for Azure, like promised, and proceeded to call everyone for the meal. Eris was the first to show up to the table, followed by Aaron, and then Rose and Titan. I handed everyone their plate and we ate.

"Hey, Where's Azure?" Rose asked.

"Resting. She is getting more and more tired. I think it is the pregnancy." I said between mouthfuls.

"Ahh. Poor thing. I hope she feels better soon." Rose said looking down at her food.

"She will in about another month or two." I reassured her.

Supper ended rather quickly and we all went back to our individual activities. After delivering Azure's food I went to the couch with Aaron. "What do you want to watch?" I asked, wanting to spend time with him.

"Cartoons!" He exclaimed. We settled on the show Animaniacs. It was a funny little cartoon about 3 black furred siblings that would run around and be little smart asses.

"I think it's bedtime." I said, hearing Aaron yawn.

"Can you carry me?" He asked sleepily.

"Of course." I said, picking up my son and carried him to bed. I tucked him in and realized he want the only one that was tired. I slipped into my room quietly and took Azure's now empty bowl and put it into the sink before slipping into bed. I put my arm around her and she turned to face me.

"You know… You are amazing." She whispered.

"Well I try." I smiled.

"Mmh. I am so glad you can read me like a book sometimes. It is a life saver when i am tired, or sad, or angry." She smiled.

"It's because i love you. I know your strengths and weaknesses just as much as you know mine."

She kissed me and fell asleep with a smile on her face and i soon followed her example.

A lazy week had passed and the house had felt different without Rose. She had been with us for so long now that she really was family. Something must have been reading my mind, because as i was sitting on the couch, thinking about Rose, she walked through the door.

"Ok, who missed me?" She said in her cheery, sing song voice.

"You are back already?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well have you SEEN outside?" She said.

"No… Why?" I said, looking outside. I couldn't believe it when i saw little powdery white flakes falling down from the heavens.

"Yea. To say the least, it is freezing outside." She laughed. Besides, i gathered more than enough to get us through winter." She held up a huge wad of cash.

"But… How?" I sat there dumbstruck.

"I did everything basically. I did battle tents, contests, gyms, you name it."

"Ahh. Thank you so much." I said, hugging her. "Anyway, your room is exactly as you left it." She began heading back to her room to warm up. "Aaron, come look at this." i called my son.

"Yes?" he asked. I saw his face turn from one of curiosity to one of amazement. "Wow… Snow!" He said. "Can we go build a snowman?"

"Well we are going to need a lot more snow than this." I laughed. "But we will see if we get more snow."

Two days after Rose had gotten home, Azure and i were sitting on our bed when I heard her whimper. "It's starting." She said, assuming the position she did last time. I couldn't believe my ears. She was early with this one and i hoped it would be alright.

I didn't hesitate to jump off our bed to retrieve Eris, hoping she would know what to do. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." she said, rushing her way to our room. "Ok, just like last time." She said, placing herself between Azure's legs.

This time Rose was beside me and giving her breathing instructions. Titan was keeping Aaron in the living room and I had my hand in her vice like grip again but I didn't mind. After about 30 agonizing minutes we could hear the Eris' familiar voice. "Its a beautiful girl." She smiled, wrapping her up in a blanket.

Azure held out her hands, too weak to talk. I was passed the little bundle in a blanket and smiled. She was right. The little puppy was as cute as her mother was popping her head out of the box that my parents surprised me with all that time ago. I passed it to her and she smiled also. "Your work has paid off. What will we call her?" I asked proudly.

"I.. named Aaron. You should.. name this one." She said in a very weary tone.

I had to think about it for a while because I couldn't think of a good name. I was deep in thought until I heard a gasp. I turned to see azure with a face of shock. "Have you ever seen greener eyes?" she asked. She was right. Because of me, her eye color must have changed and turned bright grass green. I knew that instant what to call her.

"Emerald. Our little Emerald." I smiled.

"Thats wonderful." Was her weak reply. She handed me the baby. We had set up the baby crib in our room at the two month mark. It was the first place i went, setting down the sleeping bundle on the mattress. I walked back over to Azure, who had already fallen asleep as well.

She woke up a few hours later and began to feed the whimpering child without a word. "How are you?" I asked.

"Tired, pained, and tired." she said.

"I would offer help but I can't." I said sadly.

"Well if you could i would more than certainly let you." She laughed a little.

We soon fell into the restless rut of new baby caring again. About two weeks after Emerald was born i could tell Aaron was feeling left out. "Daddy." He said, coming up to me and sniffing and crying.

"Oh no." I said, picking him up and putting him in my lap. "What's wrong Aaron?" I said even though i already feared the answer.

"How come you and mama never have time for me?" He sniffed.

"Listen here buddy." I said, pulling him a little closer. "I promise you that if your baby sister didn't require so much attention, we would pay just as much to you. I know it is a little hard and you feel like you are competing for our love, but know that your mother and I will always love you both the exact same. Right now the baby needs a lot of help before she can start doing things on her own. You were the exact same way." I said, kissing his head.

When i comforted him enough to have him stop crying, I made my way to Azure in our room, feeding the baby. "We have to do something. Aaron is feeling left out."

"Well, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think we should have a set schedule. I take the baby for a day and then you do. Whoever doesn't have to take care of little Emmy spends the day with Aaron."

We tried it and it worked, Aaron didn't come to me crying again and in fact, he even seemed happoer than before.

Then came one of the best times of year. It was December and I had brought out some decorations I had bought earlier in the winter. We had quite a bit of christmas lights up around the house. "Daddy? Why do we put up lights for christmas?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know, we just do." I said smiling. I looked outside to see some more fresh snow falling down and felt happy. It was Christmas time and the weather was pretty and everything was so white.

Over the next few days Aaron and i had gone outside to make snow men like i said before. We had shown Azure this and her jaw dropped. "My boys have been busy." She said, looking at the 20 different snowmen we made.

Pretty soon it had come to be the 24th and Mom and Dad came to visit. Being grandparents meant they brought food. A LOT of food. They began preparing it the minute they came saying, "We thought it would be earlier we were coming. Sorry."

I sat down in the kitchen and smelled all the wonderful aromas of cooking turkey and ham. "Smells good mom." I said to Eris, who was checking the oven.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I think it will be done soon, what time is it?"

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was rather late. "8." I said. "I'll be back. I have to put Aaron to bed for tomorrow morning. Aaron!" I called.

He came running to the kitchen. "Yes sir?" He asked.

"I think it is time for bed little boy." I said smiling.

"But I am not even tired! I want to see santa. Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee?" he dragged the word out as long as he could.

"Santa doesn't come until all the little boys and girls are asleep. Go set out your milk and cookies you made for him and then go to bed please."

"Tuck me in?" He asked.

"Of course." He went to set out the cookies that he spent an hour making, with Azure's help. I poured him a glass of milk to put next to the cookies. "Ok come on. You have to go to bed soon, santa called and said if the good little boys and girls aren't asleep he can't pass."

"Ok." He said getting worried. "Good night daddy." He said as I tucked him in.

"Good night."

I went back to the living room as I saw Azure sitting on the couch feeding Emerald.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" I asked.

"Fine." Azure said smiling up at me.

"You do realize that we are going to have a rude awakening tomorrow morning." I laughed.

"Really? How come?" She asked.

"It's tradition. I am pretty sure mom and dad already told Aaron. On christmas morning The children always wake up the parents so they can open presents."

"I wouldn't mind. I think a nice winter with family would be wonderful." She said. I looked around to make sure Aaron was asleep and grabbed me a cookie.

I decided to fool around a little and picked up the glass of milk. "Need replacements?" I joked. She laughed shook her head.

"I am surprised you didn't use that the first time." She said, still giggling. "Geez you are weird."

I finished my cookie and set the plate next to Azure so she can have one. "Ok. I am gonna go to sleep. See you there." I said, petting her head.

I went into bed but I didn't fall asleep. I was greeted by a familiar figure in the doorway a few minutes later. I felt her fur brush my skin as she slipped into bed. We exchanged wordless glances and giggled at the ideas of tomorrow. "Goodnight, love." I said, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Right back at ya, babe." She laughed.

"Oh, so we are back to babe?" I joked.

"Mhm. Now just accept it. Santa has to have ALL boys and girls asleep to pass, even the naughty one in front of me. Goodnight." She turned over.

Just as I predicted, Aaron came into the door and began jumping on our bed. "Mama, Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!" He said. He regretted it as he heard Emerald whimper. "Sorry." He whispered. I was still too tired to get up but I noticed him crawl off of the bed and over to the crib. He then surprised me by crawling in and petting his sister until she stopped her whimpering. "Sorry Emerald." He whispered.

"Look at him." I heard Azure whisper to me.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

She got up and took over the job Aaron was doing, so he climbed back out of the crib and jumped back onto my bed. "Daddy, wake up." he whispered, shaking me.

I surprised him by jumping up and wrapping him up in covers with a "RAHH!" He giggled and squirmed as he tried to get away. I jumped up and ran to the doorway as he popped his head out of the covers. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Presents are waiting." He jumped up and ran to the living room where the tree was.

We had all settled down and waited for Eris to wake up. I had figured out my parents put Aaron up to waking us up because I overheard them talking. "I did good." Aaron said.

"Yes you did." Dad said with a chuckle.

I just let it go as I walked to the presents. "Aaron. Would you be so kind as to help me?"

"Of course." He ran up to me.

I finished separating them and told Aaron which piles were which. "Start on taking mama's pile to her please."

We finally got all the presents delivered. "Ok you guys, age order. That means Emerald is first." Dad said.

Azure held her presents in front of the infant and she cooed. It was signed to both Azure and Emerald from me. Azure opened it and gasped, I smiled as she pulled out the two matching necklaces I had gotten for them. They were hearts on them and one read 'Mother' while the other read 'Daughter'.

"Oh my god Cody…" She said. "It… It's amazing." She smiled.

"I wanted it to match you." I said, scooting closer to her and planting a kiss on her cheek. When she was looking i faked picking fur off of my tongue and she swatted me, causing everyone to laugh. Aaron was next and he picked the biggest one, like most kids. He tore into the paper to reveal an action figure from his favorite cartoon. "Wow! Santa is the best!" He exclaimed as he hugged the box, which was half the size he was.

Azure was next to open a gift and pulled out one of medium size. She peeled the paper off neatly and exposed a more practical joke gift. "A breast pump… Who thought it would be a good idea to get me one of these." She laughed. I had overheard Rose telling Titan about it a few days ago and i chuckled. "You!" She said, throwing the crumpled up paper at me.

"Hey, easy. It wasn't me." I said defensively.

Rose was next to go as she sat down beside Titan, who had told Rose to tell us not to get him things more than once. She picked up her box and undid the tape around the edges and let the paper fall away. She had received a small box of perfume. She took off the lid and sprayed some on her wrist. "That smells amazing." She exclaimed.

Me next. I thought. I picked up one from Rose, thinking it would be worth a laugh. I peeled off the paper to reveal a book. It wasn't a normal book either. The title was, "How to be an official clown." "Wow, love it, you are an awesome gifter." I said.

Eris was in the same boat as Titan, as she said that seeing family was good enough of a gift. I didn't know what to get mom and dad, so i just got them both gift cards to anywhere. Then we just let everyone open the rest of their gifts at once. Rose had given Aaron a blue bandana for around his neck and Emerald a green bow that clipped onto her fur. Aaron had gotten a plastic town map with roads for some of the new cars he got.

Once presents were all gone we began taking out some of the food we had cooked the day before. "Do you need help?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No, thank you though." Mom said sweetly. When she was all finished we sat down and had a wonderful Christmas meal, which we snacked on for the rest of the day.

Night fell again with another blanket of snow. We didn't even have to put Aaron to sleep because he had passed out at 7:30 due to the excitement of the day. I walked into our room quietly, knowing that Azure would most likely be sleeping. I slipped into bed and realized she wasn't sleeping.

"So?" She asked.

"I don't know, I think it was a wonderful day." I said smiling.

"Tiring too. Good night." She said, kissing me.

"Night." I smiled.

* * *

Ok…. I know i said i would be doing one last chapter for Family Life before putting it to the side. This is not it. I have split the last chapter into two segments because i did get a few messages saying i rushed through, so i am going to rewrite the second half as its own chapter. I hope this is better, Enjoy :D


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream (Real)

Chapter 8: The Dream

Cody's Pov

* * *

I got out of bed with a smile. Azure had already gotten an early start on the day and I walked into the kitchen to see her holding emerald. "Morning ladies." I said, hugging Azure from behind.

"Morning to you too dear." Azure said, smiling. Emerald mumbled a bit too, and waved her paw around.

"Here, let me take her off of your hands." I said as I reached for the little puppy. Azure passed her over as she began stirring the oatmeal she had been preparing for breakfast. "Hello Emmy." I smiled as I held her waving paw and she smiled.

"So when do you start school?" Azure asked over her shoulder.

"Oh…. that." I said as I thought about having to leave for 8 hours of the day to be away from my wonderful family. "I start that next monday." I sighed. "I am none too excited about it either."

"Oh, I am sure it won't kill you." She laughed. "You have been through a lot worse."

"Yea." I said, recalling that horrible cave and when Eris had tried to punch my entire left side off. "I think it will be ok. It is only for a few months. Then I can begin my online courses and I won't have to be away. I will still need some time to study and all of that but I would always be able to make time for family." I said, looking down and smiling at Emerald.

"You know, I can't help but feel that this is all just so perfect." Azure said with a laugh.

"Hey, don't jinx it." I carried Emerald over to the table and pet her head. I heard the creaking of Aaron's door and he came running out, smelling food.

"Good morning dad." He said, hugging my leg.

"Good morning Aaron." I said, patting his head.

"Hi mama, what's for breakfast?" He said, trying to crane his neck to even see past the counter, but he wasn't able to.

"Oh, I don't get a 'Good morning mama.' or a 'Hello mommy, how are you?' I just get a 'Hi.'?" She said, picking him up and tickling his belly.

"Good morning mama! Good morning mama!" He yelled in between laughing.

"Thats better mister." She said, kissing him on the forehead. "As for breakfast, its oatmeal."

"Yum." He said, rubbing his belly.

"Run along, I will call you when it is done." She said, putting him down and patting his back in the direction of the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he walked over to me. "Good morning Emerald." He said, looking up to his younger sister. It had made me feel proud that he placed so much care in his sister even though both of them are so young.

"Come on bud, let's see if we can find you something to do." I said, picking up Emerald and walking into the living room. I greeted Eris warmly and she smiled as she saw my daughter.

"How is she?" Eris asked.

"Fine." I said, gently shaking her up and down.

"The other one? I know she is going to be down for a while because of the fact that you have to go back to school."

"She accepts it… She knows its what needs to be done and she doesn't seem like she will let it bring her down."

"Mmh. Anyway, how is my favorite grandson doing?" She smiled as she leaned over to look at Aaron.

"Good." He said as he jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. "Dad, what is school?" He said, changing the channel to his favorite cartoon about people who use powerful pokemon to defend the world.

"School is where people go to learn things that they can use later on in life." I explained. "I will go there and learn math, science, and all sorts of fun stuff." I smiled. Yea… math. Real fun. I thought sarcastically to myself.

"What are those?" He said, giving me a confused look.

"Math is where humans use numbers to figure out things and science is how we figure out what makes the world work."

"Oh. Can I go to school with you?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't think so." I said, causing his smile to falter. "But I can teach you some math and science after I get home from school. I can teach you addition, subtraction, and all sorts of good things." I said, causing his smile to come back with eagerness at the foreign words he was hearing.

"Yay!" He said, jumping on the couch.

"Hey, you know the rules, no jumping on the furniture." I said sternly.

"Sorry dad." He said, sitting back down.

"Breakfast!" Azure chimed from in the kitchen.

The kitchen then became a bustle of activity. Aaron was following me closely and Rose came out of her room to join the rest of us. "Good morning." Rose smiled.

"Good morning Aunt Rose." Aaron smiled back. "We are having oatmeal." He said, showing her his bowl filled with his breakfast.

"Better watch it... I might snatch it!" She said, playfully reaching for his bowl. He went to hide behind his mother, only to have a small spoonful stolen from his bowl by Azure.

"Mama!" Aaron said in shock as he watched her take a bite of his oatmeal. "Now you have germs on my spoon."

"Oh, thats alright dear, you are my son, it's all the same germs." She giggled as she put his spoon back. I laughed at this and walked up to Azure as she was making her own bowl.

"Here you go son." I said as I stole my own spoonful from Azure's bowl, earning me a playful swat on the chest. "Now that's not very nice." I laughed.

"All's fair." Eris laughed as she was entering the kitchen.

"Cody…" I heard. It as no fainter than a whisper of Azure's voice, but I still heard it.

"Hey, Azure, did you call me just now?" I asked, giving her a questioning glance.

"Me? No… Not that I can recall." She said, returning my stare. I shrugged my shoulders and went on about my normal breakfast routine. I wasn't too sure I believed her response, because it wouldn't have been the first time she messed with me.

Breakfast ended rather quickly and we soon dispersed back to our previous locations. The strange whisper had made me curious, but I tried not to think on it too much. That was, until I heard it again. "Cody…" I quickly turned around and scanned the area. I was still in my room, Azure nowhere in sight. I checked everywhere to try and find the baby monitor to make sure Rose and Azure weren't playing tricks on me again and I couldn't find it.

"Alright… this is getting weird." I mumbled to myself. I picked up the book I had started reading last night, the one Rose had gotten me for Christmas, and sat on my bed. I read for the next hour, listening to all that went on throughout the house. Azure scolding Aaron for breaking a rule, Emerald crying for her mother, Rose laughing at something Titan said, the quiet blowing of the vents next to my bed. I got tired of reading and I left the seclusion of my room.

"Dad, Mama says she wants you." Aaron said, walking up to me.

"Ok." I smiled and went into the living room to see what she wanted.

"Dear, look at this." Azure said, pointing at the Tv. It was on the news and there was a building on front with a giant charred R on the front and on the bottom of the screen read "A new criminal organization dubbed 'Team Rage' was stopped before any harm could come to civilization by ones only known as 'The Guardians.' The only evidence of their heroic deeds is this." The tv screen then showed a picture of a shield with a giant golden ring on it and a G with a sword going through it.

"Hmm…. Seems like a new vigilante group saved the world and they don't even want to take the credit." I laughed. "I wonder what their main scheme was… they couldn't even launch it before they were stopped. Someone must have known it was coming."

"Anyway, thats not why I called you." She laughed. "Your mom is on the phone, she needs to talk to you." She pointed to the landline that was off the hook by the Tv.

I let out a groan and made my way across the living room. "Hello?" I said, sounding somewhat interested.

"Hi son." She said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Just peachy. I called partially to check up on you guys, how is everyone?"

"We are good, things are moving along."

"What about your… problem?" She asked, referring to our money problem we had.

"Oh, thats fine. Turns out Rose's parents were more sorry than anything, she took a visit to them and they paid her quite a bit as an apology for being disrespectful to her happiness and her choices."

"That's good, but with two children, I hope you are ready to become a referee." She laughed.

"No, I don't think that will be a problem. They haven't even known each other for two months and they act like they were best friends for years." I laughed. "Makes me proud." I smiled as I looked at Aaron, sitting by Azure who was holding our daughter.

"That's wonderful." She said warmly. "I might have to see that first hand. It kinda makes me wish we had a sibling for you."

"Ehh. I probably would have turned out quite differently." I laughed.

"Its not too late… Mike, you want another child?" I heard her say, even though she covered up the mouthpiece on her end.

A loud "NO!" rang from both ends. I laughed at the fact that my dad and I were on the same side.

"Geez, it was only a suggestion." She laughed. "Besides, I am too old to be thinking about having another baby."

"Oh, nonsense. You are in your prime." Azure chimed. Our landline was very loud, so it didn't surprise me that she heard my mom call herself old.

"Azure says that's nonsense and you are in your prime." I repeated her message.

"Aww, thank you dear. You should be more like Azure, she is so nice." My mom joked.

"Sorry, can't grow fur." I laughed.

"Oh, you know what i mean. Anyway, I will let you go. I am pretty sure you are spending time with the family before school starts. Bye."

"Bye." I said as I hung up. "I think mom and dad are coming soon." I said, causing Aaron to get a beaming smile.

"Yay! Grandma Mary and grandpa Mike are coming." He said, jumping up and down.

"Mhm." I nodded. "You are just excited because they give you candy." I laughed as I ruffled his fur.

"No." He said defensively. "I love grandma and grandpa."

"Oh, you just love giving me extra work, don't you Cody?" Azure asked with a smile as she pointed to Aarons messed up fur. "Aaron, do you need a bath?" She smiled, already knowing he would say no.

"No way. Baths aren't fun." He said, hiding behind my leg.

"Come on sport, lets run a comb through your fur to keep mama from giving you a bath." I laughed, going to the bathroom. He climbed up on the toilet after he closed the lid and I managed to get all of the knots out if his fur. "There ya go, all smooth." I said, petting the side of his chin. We went back to the living room to find Azure bathing Emerald.

"Mama, I am clean." He said with a smile.

I then remembered everything I had to do today before school started. I walked over behind Azure as she was sitting on the couch. "Hey, I need to go get all my stuff for school, I need binders, paper, pens, the list goes on." I said, not looking forward to waking up at 7:00 again.

"Well, do you mind picking up some other stuff? Emerald is getting low on diapers and we need some sugar." She asked.

"Can I come?" Aaron said, popping his head up from beside Azure.

"Of course." I smiled, directing the reply to both of them. I found it rather comforting knowing that Aaron wanted to follow me everywhere. I knew it would get annoying eventually, but I hoped it didn't. I went to look outside through the front door. I was greeted by the sight of some fresh snow falling. "Aaron, you might want to get on your boots." I said, referring to the boots Azure had me get made for him because she didn't want him getting frostbite or sick because he was walking in the snow.

"Yes sir." He said, going over to the closet where we keep all of our shoes. they were about half the length of a normal human shoe and they had the general shape of his feet. I got on my coat and my own snow boots as we were walking to the door.

"We will be back later." I said as Aaron walked out into the snow.

We made our way into Fortree in haste to try and get out of the cold. It didn't help that Aaron was trying to start snowball fights. I didn't mind, I even egged him on some. "You wouldn't throw snow at me." I smiled.

"Yep." He said, flinging some snow at me. He couldn't make very good snowballs because of his paws, but he didn't seem to mind. We decided a victor when I had picked up and subdued the little puppy.

"Hey, let me go." He laughed.

"Are you gonna throw more snow?" I smiled at him.

"Nope."

"Good, if you do I will tickle you." I laughed as I put him down. "Alright, come on. Wal-mart is right here." I said as we got into Fortree. We entered walmart and we were greeted by the person that always stands in the entrance.

"Dad, can I get a sticker?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep, go ask nicely." I said with a grin. Our walmart was one of the few that still gave out stickers to little kids. He ran up to the man and after a few seconds, came back with yellow smiley face sticker on his chest. We went through walmart, gathering all of the school supplies I needed and we left. There wasn't anything overly exciting. When we left we were stopped by a friendly face.

"Hey Auntie." Aaron said, running up and hugging Rose's leg.

"Hey kiddo." She smiled. "I tried stopping you guys, but you were too fast. I had to spend forever looking for my jacket." She laughed. "I needed to pick up something for me, but you left in such a hurry."

"What do you need?" I asked. "I am willing to go back."

"Haha, funny. I need… feminine products." She said in an undertone. I understood what she meant. Aaron, however, was clueless.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Umm… nothing." Rose stumbled.

"Chocolate." I covered. "Girls need chocolate every now and then." I laughed as Rose gave a small laugh herself.

"Not going to lie. We do need chocolate every now and then or we go insane."

"Can I get some too?" He asked with big eyes.

"I guess." I laughed. We went back into walmart as Rose went down to the health and beauty products to pick up her necessities and I took Aaron to the candy area by the cash registers. I bought enough for everyone a candy bar and I waited outside so Aaron wouldn't question what was in the box Rose was getting. She came out of walmart a few minutes later with an uneasy laugh. "What?" I questioned.

"Very talkative cashier. She had to announce everything." She said, her face flushing.

"There are people like that out there." I laughed. "Anyway, its getting cold. Lets go home Aaron." I said, patting his back in the general direction of home.

"So what all are you taking in school?" Rose asked.

I sighed at her question. "Trig, advanced physics, blah blah blah. The whole senior stuff. I am not going to do much on my project." I said.

"What about you Aaron? Will you miss dad when he goes?" She asked, looking down at the little puppy playing in snow.

"Yes!" He said defensively. "I don't want daddy to go."

"Aww, I won't be gone all the time. I will just have to leave before you wake up and I will get back around four o'clock."

"I know." He said, hanging his head.

"Come here, I know what we'll do. I will spend all weekend with you, mama and Emmy. Then when I have to go to school, you won't have to miss me as much." I smiled as I picked him up and put him on my shoulder. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yea!" He said enthusiastically.

"That is actually pretty sweet." She smiled. "I finished high school."

"Really?" I asked, it took me by surprise that she might be older than me. "You are only what, seventeen?" I said.

"Yea. In mauville they had an all year school, so I graduated early. If you ever need help, I am more than capable of tutoring you."

"Hmm… I think thats a good idea." I said, thinking about how hard trigonometry is. I had calculus in my first semester of my senior year, so I had no idea what was coming. "How hard is trig?"

"Well.." Rose said, making a so-so motion with her hand.

"That bed eh?"

"Dad, whats trig?" Aaron asked, poking my face.

"Better watch it." I said, making biting motions at his hand playfully. "Trig is short for trigonometry. Trigonometry is really hard math." I laughed.

"Oh." We made it home after some small talk, we got in our house and I didn't hesitate to fall asleep on the couch, because carrying the groceries and walking almost 2 miles was pretty tiring. The dream i had was one i wouldn't soon forget.

"Ohh, my head." I said, sitting up. I couldn't see clearly at all, but I could tell I was in a hospital.

"He's waking up!" I heard Azure say. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!"

"Hmm? I said, trying to clear my eyes. I couldn't because my left arm was burning with pain and so was my left side. "W-where am i?" I asked sleepily.

"You are in a pokemon center." Mom said, running up to me. I looked around and sure enough, I was bombarded by the sights of gurneys, and a red alf pokeball everywhere.

"B-but why?" I asked getting more and more confused. "I remember Aaron, Rose, and I were walking into the house and then I fell asleep on the couch. Next thing I know, I wake up here." I said. "What could have happened while I slept?

"What?" Azure said with a shocked expression.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around for the familiar furry face. "And Emerald. Is Rose watching them?" I said.

"Watching who?" Mom said with the same confused stare as everyone else.

"My kids!" I said. "Don't you remember? Aaron, Emerald, your grandchildren? Azure, tell me you remember our kids, right?" I said desperately.

"Honey." Mom said, petting my cheek. Then it all made sense. My left arm was broken and my ribs were broke. I was still in Dewford. "You were in a coma for a few months. That thug hurt you far worse than we anticipated… It was all a dream." What she had said shattered my whole being.

"W-what?" I said, tears falling down my face. "How could it be a d-dream? It was so real." I cried. Azure had tried to comfort me and gave me a hug. "Do you like me? I asked desperately in her ear.

"You are my trainer and best friend." She whispered. "I am so sorry, but there isn't anything more than that." Those words had shattered whatever sanity was left within me and I cried harder than I ever thought I would.

"B-but.." I mumbled. "It was all.. so real." I sobbed.

"It was all a dream dear. Besides, you get to go home in a week." Mom said, trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to go home!" I shouted. I want to go back." I cried into Azure's embrace again. "It was all so perfect." I said, before completely losing any logical thought.

Azure had tried her best to cheer me up, but it didn't work. Everything they had told me had been the exact thing that would and did destroy me. It was all a dream. I don't know if I can go on knowing it was all fake. I thought to myself.

"Think of it this way. You get to go home and get used to everything first. Then you can continue on your pokemon journey." Mom said, hoping that would cheer me up.

I just shook my head and let go of Azure. "I want the dream back…" I said. "I want it back so bad."

"Maybe one day it will all be just a memory." Dad said.

"You all don't get it! I want them to be memories!" I shouted again. "I want them to be REAL memories though!" I didn't acknowledge the pain that was flaring all over my body as I got up. I walked out of the pokemon center despite everyone's protests. "I don't care." I growled as I walked outside on the beach. As I sat down I felt all too familiar paws on my shoulders. I couldn't stand all the memories of the dreams and I cried again. "I just want them to be real." I said in a desperate undertone. I tried to remember all the times Aaron had clung to me. Those nights he spent scared, cuddled up next to Azure and I as thunder roared outside our house. That cheerful day when he turned one. The happy christmas we just had. The day Emerald was born, The first time i looked into those bright grass green eyes.

"I am so sorry Cody." Azure said sadly. "I want to help you, but I can't."

"I-I don't know what to do… We had kids and everything. A house, a family… we had it all."

"With me?" She asked.

I nodded. "They were so cute." I smiled which was tainted by my tears. "Emerald. She was so pretty, like her mother. Aaron was hyper, energetic, caring. They had both made me proud…" I said, letting more tears leak as I realized that I will never have those exact things ever again. "I guess its true… You never know what you have until its gone." I broke down again.

"I can't help how I feel about you now, but maybe… You are a sweet guy, but I just think too highly of you." Azure said, trying to cheer me up.

"J-just stop." I said. "I am sorry, I know you are trying to help, but I can't say it's working." I couldn't help but remember all the times we had sat on this beach in my dream. I hadn't known she liked me then, but it still made me smile. "The only thing that can make me happy is having my family back." I said, my mixed emotions taking over again. She didn't say anything else and she just sat down next to me on the beach as I remembered, and hoped for my old life back.

I woke up with a start. "Crazy fuckin dream…" I mumbled. I looked around to notice it was dark outside and I had a blue face I was more than ecstatic to see, sleeping right by my side. "Oh thank god!" I whispered as I hugged Azure.

"Mm?" She said, waking up.

"Oh… Sorry." I apologized. "I had a terrible dream and I am just glad you are here." I said, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"Well someone is friendly." She said sleepily. "We should probably get to bed." She yawned.

"I agree." I said with a smile as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room. I put her down on the bed and held her tight as I fell into a more peaceful sleep. This time instead of dreaming about what wasn't, I dreamed the rest of the night about our future and what might be.

I woke up to sunshine shining in my face. It wasn't the only thing because Azure was giving me a beaming smile. I planted my lips on her smile and I could feel her get all giddy. "Good morning. You were very clingy last night. What was that dream about earlier?"

"Oh.. The absolute worst thing happened." I said, looking down because I was getting a rush of emotions just thinking about it. "You know what happened in the cave at Dewford right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mhm. How can I forget? You were all heroic and brave." She smiled.

"Yea… I dreamt I was in a coma and ALL of this didn't exist. No Aaron, no Emerald, or Rose, or Eris. No house at Haven and no beautiful wife." I said, petting her cheek as she moved closer to me. "Needless to say, it was absolutely crushing."

"Poor guy." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I promise I won't ever go ANYWHERE. I am staying right here by your side." She smiled.

"I guess we should get up. Aaron is probably tearing up the kitchen." I said, hearing a noise come from the fridge.

"Yea." She sighed. "I heard it too."

We got up and surprisingly, it was Titan in the fridge. He nodded to us as he saw us walk into the kitchen. "Scizor." He said.

"Morning." I replied. I didn't understand him, but I got the gist of what he was trying to say. "Where's Rose? You to are usually joined at the hip… more ways than one." I laughed. He pointed to the bathroom, his face redder than normal. "Ahh. Thanks."

"Oh boy." Azure said as she heard Emerald begin to cry.

"Nope. It's oh girl." I smiled as I corrected her, getting a swat.

She left to go tend to our daughter and I stayed in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. The smell of food had brought the house alive like usual. Eris had come into the kitchen and surprised me. "Morning." She said, rubbing her crimson eyes. "Here, you go help tend to Emerald. I got this." She said, picking up the spatula I had set down.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." She said, flipping the bacon I had started.

"Thanks." I gave her a hug and left to go see how Azure was doing. I was shocked to see her at the door to our room and even more shocked to see Aaron in the crib with Emerald, petting her head.

I looked to Azure, who had tears in her eyes. "He reminds me so much of my brother." She gave me a hug and I tried to comfort her the best I could. "I am going visit him today."

"Ok. I will come with." I said, rubbing her back to try and make her feel better.

"What's wrong mama?" Aaron asked, now in front of us.

"Nothing sweetie." She said, kneeling down to get eye level with him. "Mama is just a little sad right now." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Go on, see if Grandma has breakfast ready.

"Yes ma'am." He said, hugging her back and running off to see Eris.

"He reminds me of him so much." Azure said one last time before picking up Emerald and walking back to the kitchen.

Breakfast was ready and everyone was already gathered up at the table. I pulled Eris off to the side. "Hey, Azure is kinda down today and she wants to go see Aaron. Would you mind watching the kids for a while?"

She looked down, her face becoming more grave. "Yes. I can do that."

"If you don't want to…" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You can come with us. We can just have Rose watch over them."

"Th-that would be nice." She said, eyes beginning to water.

"Oh, come here." I said pulling her into a hug. "Come on, breakfast is ready." I pet her back a little to reassure her and we sat down to eat.

* * *

I am terribly sorry for those that had read the first chapter 8... I took that down to avoid any more upset readers. Now, i have set this one up better and people will think it is a dream so that it isn't as bad and it is just a really bad nightmare from the start. no more super serious april fools jokes from here on out. again, deepest apologies for the first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Pranks

Chapter 9: Pranks

* * *

Cody's Pov

I woke up with a devilish grin. I looked on my calendar beside my bed and quietly laughed as I saw the date. April first. I was honestly quite thankful that Azure had no idea what this date meant as I began plotting a very funny day, I was also lucky it fell on a saturday this year, so I could spend all day without school. "Hey sleeping beauty, Ima get up and go make breakfast." I said, slipping out from underneath Azure, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Mhm." She said sleepily. "I want french toast." She muttered.

"Alright." I smiled, letting her get back to sleep. I walked around the house, thinking of things to sabotage. I thought about her usual routine and she usually goes to the shower first. I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of lemonade kool aid and snuck my way into the bathroom because Rose was always awake at this time. I carefully unscrewed the top of the showerhead and poured in the koolaid and then replaced it, screwing it in so that none would fall out prematurely. I figured yellow, because shiny lucario are yellow and the fact that the tiles on our bathroom walls were yellow so she wouldn't notice.

I went into the kitchen and saw Rose drinking a glass of water. "I hope you aren't planning anything that will get you hurt." She smiled.

"Nahh, Azure won't hurt me. I am too valuable." I laughed, confidence overwhelming.

"Good. To even the odds I told her everything...yesterday." Rose smiled smugly. "Now." she said, putting down her glass of water.

"What do YOU have planned?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, its not ME you have to worry about." She laughed. "It is your wonderful wife. I am just here to see the fireworks."

"Mhm. Well.. I forgot something in my room, please take out the stuff for french toast." I said, slipping back to my room. I opened the door to reveal Azure sitting up on our bed, her back facing me. I saw her jump and heard a popping sound and water splashing to the ground.

"Umm…. Hi Cody." She said, turning around nervously. "I thought you were.. making breakfast."

"I was." I said, grinning. "What was the water?" I asked, walking over to her. I was kind of curious when I saw her kick something under the bed and smiled.

"Nothing, I had some water and you scared me, so I dropped my cup." she said with an uneasy laugh.

"Yea, believable story-" I cut off when I heard Aaron shout out in surprise.

"Mama!" He yelled, running into our room.

"Shh, shh." She said, trying to get him to be quiet. I decided to stick around to see if I could tell if it was a prank of Azure's.

"Mama, mama. Theres a-" He said, interrupted by his mother.

"I know dear. It's ok." She then lowered her voice only so Aaron could hear her and I grinned, knowing it was a prank meant for me.

"Ohh…" He said. "Ok. Can Aunt Rose pour me some juice?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Great, now you have traumatized my son." I laughed.

"Oh, he will be fine. I am sure he only saw a bug or something. You should be making breakfast." She said, pushing me out of our room. "Don't worry about the water, it will dry up. I am going take a shower, breakfast better be done by then." She said as I grinned again.

"Yes dear." I said, pinching her butt as she walked off, rewarding myself with an "Eep." and a laugh.

"You are so cruel." She smiled and closed the bathroom door. I walked into the kitchen, seeing both of my children sitting at the table.

"Morning daddy." Emerald said with a smile. She had been getting a whole lot better with her speaking.

"Morning baby girl." I said, kissing her head. "You too bud." I said, giving Aaron one too. "How would you two like french toast for breakfast?"

"Yes please." Emerald said.

"Yay! Can I have a lot of syrup?" Aaron asked.

"No, you may not. Your mother would kill me." I laughed. "If I had a choice, I would say yes and we both can, but things-" I was cut off by a loud yell in the bathroom. "Yes!" I said triumphantly as I heard the bathroom door slam open. I expected to see a yellow and black lucario walk out, but I had forgotten the elementary teachings and about mixing colors. Out came a very angry and very green lucario. I struggled my hardest to try and keep my laughter on the inside but it was a downhill battle and I laughed, hard.

"You did this?!" Azure almost shouted. "I am GREEN!" She said, pointing at herself.

"I was.. I was going for yellow." I laughed, tears coming to my eyes.

"Remind me again why I love you?" She asked folding her arms.

"Because he is our daddy?" Emerald said from the table.

"Of course he is sweetheart." She said, walking over to her and petting her cheek. She wasn't being so innocent, because when she pet Emerald, Azure kicked back at me and managed to hit me in the shin.

"Thank you Emmy." I said, going to the fridge with a slight limp. I nearly had a heart attack because when I opened the fridge I saw a jar with what looked like a head in it. "Oh shi- I mean shoot." I said, picking up the jar after the initial shock had faded.

"The last person who pranked me." She said, whispering in my ear. "I suggest you plan out the rest of the day… very carefully or you will end up regretting every second I am green."

"Oh I will think this all out VERY carefully." I said, giving her a kiss.

"Good." She said, kissing me back. "Now I have to go take a REAL shower. Maybe a bath." She turned around to face Emerald again. "Emmy, I have a very important job for you today."

"Yes mommy?" She said, ears perking up as she said this.

"You are to follow daddy around ALL day and tell me if he does anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes mommy." She smiled.

"Two can play at that game." I smirked. "Aaron, you have to do the same thing, only with mama, ok?"

"Yes sir." Was his enthusiastic reply. He got up, tail wagging and began following Azure to the bathroom.

"Not to the bath silly." I said, calling him back. "Come on, who wants to help me make breakfast?" I said, glancing at the video recorder I had hidden in a slightly open cabinet.

* * *

Azure's Pov.

I sighed in pleasure as I dipped my paws into the warm water. I let out a small moan as I slipped my whole body into the hot water. "Oh, thats nice." I said as my body started getting accustom to the heat.

I began scrubbed vigorously at my fur. "Why won't you come off?" I said to myself. I had to admit it was a pretty good prank, I wouldn't have came up with it. I imagined cody all sorts of different colors and smiled. Instead of just tiring myself and making knots in my fur, I tried soaking some of the color out, to a slight amount of success. I ran a brush through my fur and I walked out as a slightly blue green color instead of the bright green I was before. Luckily it wasn't splotchy either.

"Good morning mama." Aaron said from his room, running up to me. "Dad said I have to follow you all day."

"Good morning sweetie." I said, leaning over and kissing his head. "I heard dad say that, but he won't get anywhere. I planted all of my pranks yesterday."

"Why are you and dad pranking each other?" He said curiously.

"Because the humans have a holiday where all they do is pull pranks and make jokes on each other. I also do it because its funny and because I love your father." I smiled.

"So… You laugh at him because you love him?" He said, confused.

"No silly." I said, picking him up and walking towards the kitchen. "I love your father, so I play with him. It's just like the way you love your sister, so you play with her."

"Oh…" He said laughing. "I get it now."

"How's breakfast coming along?" I said, setting down Aaron and walking up to Cody as we entered the kitchen.

"Pretty good." He said, giving me a peck on the lips. He began giggling at the fact I was still slightly green, but I paid it no mind.

"Dad, mama said she planted all her pranks yesterday." Aaron said, pulling at his pants leg.

"Ok, thanks sport." He smiled. "You don't have to follow your mother anymore. But you do have to sit at the table, breakfast is ready."

"Yes sir." He said, obediently.

"What have you done with my baby girl?" I said, noticing Emerald was nowhere to be seen.

"I.. Well.. You see." He stumbled on purpose.

"Oh, you are helpless." I laughed. I went to Aaron's room, which we had split in half so him and Emerald could share. I got curious, because she wasn't there. I went to our room and was shocked to see her in my dress that Mary had made for me.

"Hi mommy, I'm a pretty princess." She smiled.

"Of course you are baby." I said with a warm smile. "Now take the dress off, Daddy has breakfast ready and you wouldn't want to get the dress dirty."

"Yes mommy." She said, slipping through the hole for my head. "Can I wear it later?" She asked with her big green eyes.

"Yes you may. Now come on before your brother and father hog all of the syrup." I laughed.

We went to the kitchen and I saw everyone at the table but us. "Good morning Azure, Emmy. Might I ask why you are green?" Mom said with a smile.

"Good morning mom." I said, giving her a hug. "As for the green? That's compliments of the mister." I said, glancing at Cody, who was patting the seat next to him. I always sat to his left and Aaron to his left. "Aaron, can you and I switch places this morning?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, sliding his plate of food over past Cody. As he was about to get into his seat he picked something up. "What's this?" He asked, showing Cody a pick balloon looking object. I didn't know what it was either because I had never seen anything like it.

"A whoopie cushion Cody? Really?" Rose laughed. "Those are the oldest thing in the book."

"Whats a whoopie cushion?" Aaron asked, still confused.

"Squeeze it." Cody smiled and Aaron did, releasing a farting noise, causing my son to enter a fit of laughing.

"That is cool." He exclaimed, squeezing it some more. I even smiled a little at the display.

"Ok son, that is enough." I said, holding my paw out for the whoopie cushion.

"Aww." He said with a frown.

"It's ok, you can have it back after breakfast." I said, his face lighting up. I tested it a little and smiled as it made it's funny noise. I put it in front of Cody's face and squeezed, giggling.

"Oh, that is just attractive." He laughed. "Do I need to take it from YOU?"

"Fine." I said, pouting and I sat down to eat. The breakfast was delicious, but I was on guard, remembering last time he made a breakfast this good. I cautiously took a sip of my drink and found it wasn't salted to my relief.

"Don't worry, I won't pull that move twice." Cody laughed, noting my wariness.

"Like I trust you." I smiled.

Breakfast went well without any pranks going off. I picked everyone's dishes up and began to wash them when Aaron walked up to me. "Mama, can I have the thing back please?" He asked kindly/ I gave a little laugh at the whoopie cushion on the counter and gave it to him.

"You have to play with it in your room though."

"Yes ma'am." He said, running into his room, squeezing it with a laugh.

"I've created a monster huh?" Cody said walking into the kitchen, watching Aaron run by.

"Yes, you have." I said, looking as my paws tinted the dish water yellow. "Hey, here's your yellow." I laughed.

"Mmh." He left the kitchen and I finished the dishes in peace.

I went to the living room and saw mom already sitting on the couch, watching tv. "Too much of that will rot your brain." I laughed.

"Well, I am old, I have to let it catch up." She laughed. "So I guess you two are having a war?" She said, pointing at the spots that were still green.

"Mhm. He has been calm for now." I said, looking around to make sure he wasn't near. "I had everything set up last night."

"Mmh. You two sure are taking April Fools a little serious are you?" She giggled, flipping channels to random pokemon battles.

I noticed this and her face. She looked almost as if she missed fighting. "Mom? Do you miss being able to do that?" I said, motioning my head towards the tv.

"Slightly." She sighed. I eyed her. "Ok, you got me. I do. I just wish these old bones weren't so old."

"I am sure Titan wouldn't mind. He seems rather bored around the house too. You aren't THAT old."

"You always were so kind." She smiled. "But I am. Fighting gets me too sore these days. I have just a few more and I would prefer to spend them defending my girl and my grandkids."

"Ahh." I felt something poke me in the ear and I looked up to see Cody with a big smile on his face. "What did you do?" I said, flicking my ear to make sure he didn't do anything.

"Nothing yet." He said, smile not faltering.

"You are making me uncomfortable." I said with a grin.

"Thats the point."

"Hey wait.." I said, noticing Emerald was nowhere to be found. "What did you do with my girl this time?" I said, craning my neck to get a better look, still turning up short.

"Oh, she is in her room I think. I just wanted to show you this." He said, pulling out a camera. He opened the screen on the side to reveal him in the kitchen making french toast.

"You didn't…" I said, watching the screen. I heard a door slam on the screen and I repeated myself. I saw myself walk into the kitchen, green as ever and start yelling. "You DID! You are so mean." I said with a laugh, trying to grab the camera.

"Nope. It's mine." He laughed.

"I am about to show you what's yours." I said, grabbing his shirt.

"Love you." He smiled and gave me a kiss before slipping out of his shirt.

"Wonderful…" I said. "I have to get him back." I thought about my trap I had set for him outside the front window, looking out at Haven. I hurried To Emerald and Aaron's room. "Emmy." I said sweetly as I opened the door.

"Yes mommy?" She asked. She was in the middle of coloring flowers in the coloring book we had gotten for her.

"Can you show daddy how pretty it is out in Haven today?" I asked, knowing Cody would agree to it, he would do anything for his little girl.

"Yea." She got up from her coloring and went to go find Cody and I went outside underneath the planter we had beneath it with the small bag of flour I had stashed there last night. I heard the window open and Cody's voice.

"Yes, it is very pretty." He said. I jumped up and threw some flour at him and laughed as he jumped and nearly fell on his butt.

"Thank you sweetie, you can go color again." I said to Emerald.

"That was cruel." He said, wiping flour off of his face with a laugh.

"So was videotaping me." I laughed.

"Well we have to have memories." He said, leaning out the window again.

"I know. Are we even?" I asked with a smile as I put my face close to his.

"Yea, I guess." He said, leaning closer and kissing me. "I am going to the store, need anything?"

I thought for a minute, but couldn't come up with anything. "Nope."

"Ok, I will be back later." He said, jumping out the window and hugging me.

"You could have at least used the door." I laughed. "You are being a bad influence."

"Alwell." He laughed and began heading to the store. I walked inside and sat down to watch tv with Mom.

"How'd it go?" She asked with a laugh.

"I got him with flour." I said, holding the bag up.

"Well that works too." She smiled, changing the channel to cooking. They were making cakes and I smiled, thinking of how nice it would be to have a big chocolate cake. We watched the show until lunch time and I went into the kitchen to start making sandwiches for Aaron and Emerald. I put each sandwich on a napkin and called them.

"Aaron, Emerald. Lunch!" They came running and they both sat down at the table as I made a sandwich for myself. "What are you kids doing?" I said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Oh, we were talking to Aunt Rose." Aaron said with a smile as he bit into his sandwich.

"About what?" I said. I noticed Aaron got a look of unease.

"Umm…" He said, trying to avoid the question.

"What were you talking about young man." I said sternly.

"Aunt Rose said it's a secret." He finally said.

"Ahh… A secret huh? Well I will just have to talk to her after lunch and find out what this secret is." And I did just that. I picked up Aaron and Emerald's napkin and walked to the back. I came up on Rose's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard her call from the door.

"It's Azure."

I heard frantic whispering from inside and after a few seconds I heard her call again. "Come in."

"What was all that about?" I asked, opening the door. "And what's with having my kids keep secrets from their mother?"

"Ohh." She laughed. "It's nothing." She said. "We are planning a surprise for you and Cody later and we don't want them to ruin it."

"It doesn't have to deal with today does it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no. I already told Cody I am just going to watch the sparks fly between you two." She giggled. "So far it has been pretty entertaining." I began looking around to try and figure out what the surprise might be. Titan was sitting on the bed and I saw a blank book with some turned over pictures near it. They were sitting on the side table by Titan and I smiled.

They might be making a scrapbook! I thought to myself. How sweet of them. "Yea, well I think we are done. We each got each other pretty good today and so we are going to calm down."

"Aww. That's no fun." She pouted.

"Yea, neither is being green." I laughed as I looked at my fur, which was slowly turning back to its normal blue color.

"Yea, I can understand." She smiled. "Anyway, like I said, the surprise is one you will like and they are just keeping it a secret for me. You will figure it out tonight."

"Ok." I smiled, looking forward to flipping through the scrapbook they are making.

* * *

Cody's Pov

I was on my way home. I was a little delayed because I took a long detour for an apology I was about to make tonight. I looked down at the box of assorted donuts I had under my arm and smiled deviously. I had bought a bakers dozen box to share with everyone and had two of almost every kind, but all I really needed was the powdered ones. "Oh, she will definitely love me after this." I said sarcastically as I walked through the door. "I'm home!" I shouted and was assaulted by a lucario and two riolu.

"You said you were going to the store mister." Azure said, hugging me. "You were gone for hours. For just donuts? At Four?" She questioned.

"I am a grown man!" I joked. "I can do what I want. Anyway I got us all apology donuts."  
I went into the kitchen and started handing them all out. "Chocolate for Aaron. Jelly for little miss Emmy. Glazed for Mom. These are mine. Powdered for my beautiful." I said, grinning as Azure took the compliment. "Rose and Titan can get theirs later." I said as I took a bite out of mine. I watched Azure intently as she took a bite out of hers and her face twisted into one of disgust.

"What IS this?" She said, smacking her lips a little as she almost spat out her donut. "Is this… BAKING POWDER?!" She exclaimed, causing laughter to burst from me and Eris.

"Now we are even. Here, I am not all mean." I said, handing her one of my own donuts.

"No, how do I know you didn't sabotage that one?" She asked.

"Would you prefer me to take a bite first?" I said with a smile.

"No." She took the donut.

"Now we are even." I said as I finished mine. "Truce?" I said, holding out my hand.

"I guess." She sighed and shook my hand.

"Good." I pulled her closer and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Because I have an apology later."

"Ooh. I can't wait." She said seductively as she walked into the living room, swaying her hips for me.

"Thank you daddy." I heard from my kids as they happily munched on their pastries.

"Your welcome." I said warmly as I walked into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Eris and pulled her close. "I know, I know. I am mean and all of that." I grinned.

"Yea." She agreed.

"But I love you." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Mmh. That makes it a little better." She said, leaning her head on my chest as she turned it to pokemon battles. We watched Tv until the last few minutes of daylight and I shook her shoulder a little.

"Hey, it's apology time." I said, pulling her to the door by her hand. I heard Rose in the background.

"Ok everyone. It's time." I put it out of my mind and continued pulling Azure outside.

"So what is this apology?" She asked sweetly.

"Sit with me." I said, sitting down in the flowers a few yards from our house. She complied and sat down next to me. "I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Yea." She giggled.

"But as much crap I give you, know I would go to hell and back to see your pretty smile." I said, giving her a kiss and pulling out the necklace I had bought that had made me so late.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "It's beautiful." She said, picking up the heart shaped clasp. She pressed the button and it opened to reveal a picture of Emerald and Aaron sitting together. "Wow." She said. She put the necklace back into it's case and set it to the side. "I love you." She said, giving me a passionate kiss, pushing me down into the grass and rubbing my chest.

I didn't know if I was imagining it, but I heard an "Eww" that sounded like Aaron.

"Heh, we have been hanging around the kids so much, I even heard Aaron say 'Eww.' It makes me think we need to get out more." Azure smiled, causing me to get curious because she had heard it as well.

"No.. I heard it too." I said, sitting up.

"Well well." Rose said, stepping out from behind the house with her hands behind her back. "How sweet a scene we have here. Two lovers sitting under the sunset whilst an ambush waits for thee to spring such a catastrophe." Rose said in a regal manner. "I told you I had a surprise for you Azure. NOW!" She shouted and everyone came out from behind the house and threw water balloons at us, completely drenching us. "April Fools." She said with a wicked grin as she threw her own and walked into the house.

"Well atleast I am not green anymore." Azure said with a laugh as we went inside to dry off.

* * *

This is a formal apology for the last April Fools fillier i had.. This chapter is set slightly in the future, because in the chapter i am writing, it is still december so when the story catches up i will move it to a later chapter XD This was a chapter i had a lot of fun writing and i hope one that will have you laugh more than once as you read. I will be back monday with a new chapter for The Desperation of One and hopefully another Family Life, until then, bye :D


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

Chapter 9: The Escape

* * *

Azure's Pov

He hugged me close as I cried into his chest and thought about how good of an uncle my brother would have been. I let Cody go and hugged my mom, who was feeling just as down.

"I miss him." She whispered in my ear.

"Me too. But look at what we have now. Aaron, Emerald, Cody is even a good thing every now and then." I joked through my sadness, causing him to pull us both into a group hug.

"Yea, I am." He said, causing me to feel a little better. I pulled away from the group and laid a flower on the board I used for a gravestone. It wasn't anything special, just a regular flower I grew on our windowsill. Mom was quick to follow and we all made our way back to the house. I was greeted by Aaron.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" He said, hugging me.

"Nothing sweetie. I am fine." I said with a smile, wiping away my tears and picking him up into a full hug. "Just know that I will always love you."

"I love you too Mama." He said, causing any remaining bits of sadness to be washed away.

I put him down and he ran off to his room. I went into the kitchen and found Rose and Titan chatting at the table. "What am I missing?" I said, giving Rose a start.

"Oh jeez… You need to be louder." Rose said with a laugh. "Nothing much though. Aaron was well behaved and Emmy cried for her bottle, but nothing too bad." She smiled.

Thats good." I smiled. "So, how long will Cody be gone for school exactly?" I said, sitting down at the table next to them.

"Well it depends. All schools are different. Some require him to be there by Eight o'clock, some need him there at seven thirty. Most have him stay for seven to eight hours." She explained. "He will never be at school later than five though."

"Oh. Well that's good." I smiled. It made me feel better that he wouldn't be gone all day.

"Yea." She smiled.

"I think the whole getting up at seven in the morn-" I cut off because I heard Emerald begin crying. "One second." I said, getting up and walking to our room where Emerald's crib was. "Hello beautiful." I said, picking her up as she cooed. "What seems to be the problem miss?" I felt her diaper and sighed. "You messed up your diaper. I am so glad Cody potty trained your brother." I laughed. "That was a job I was glad I didn't have to do. I know I will have to potty train you, but girls are so much easier." I said, rubbing our noses together. I changed her and brought her to the the kitchen.

"Hello precious." Rose smiled as she saw us. "So what are you two doing today?"

"Not much of anything. Cody wants to spend the weekend with the family so we won't miss him too much."

"Mhm. Aaron was saying something about that yesterday."

I heard Emerald coo some more until she shocked both of us. "Da-daddy." She smiled happily.

"That human." I said, looking into the living room to see Cody playing with Aaron and throwing him into the air. I gave Emerald a kiss on the forehead and smiled, even though her first word wasn't Mommy.

"Aww. She said her first word." Rose smiled.

"Yea, and I have to go yell at daddy." I said with an evil grin, going into the living room. "Ahem." I said, getting Cody's attention.

He leaned his head back so that he was looking at me upside down because he was sitting on the couch. "Problem dear?" He smiled.

"Yes." I said, holding out Emerald. "Explain this."

"Daddy, daddy!" My excited baby said.

He smiled gleefully and took our daughter. "Yes! All the training has finally paid off, huh baby girl?" He laughed. He received a few more Daddy's and he kissed her nose.

"You have been TRAINING her?" I said in mock irritation. "She is supposed to say MOMMY, not daddy." I swatted his arm.

"It's not my fault she wants to be daddy's girl." He smiled. Aaron, who had been sitting on the sidelines, scooted over closer to his father and sister. "Look at Aaron. Brother?" He smiled, trying to get her to say more words.

"No." I said laughing. "Her next word is going to be Mommy, even if I have to quarantine her." I picked up our daughter from Cody and walked back into the kitchen.

"Well that wasn't very quiet." Rose laughed.

"I said I was going yell at him. Since when is yelling quiet?" I laughed. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement and went off to find Titan. I looked down at Emerald with a smile. "Emmy." I cooed. "Can you say mommy? Mama?" I smiled. It quickly faded when she spoke again.

"Daddy." She giggled.

"No… You can't say that yucky man's name." I said. "Mama."

"Momomo." She said, trying to duplicate me.

"No, mommy." I said, rocking her.

She was quiet for a little while and so I gave up for a while. "Hey beautiful." Cody said, entering the kitchen.

"Hey." I said, still rocking Emerald.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed when she saw Cody.

"Cutie." He said, waving his fingers around her paws. I hated to admit it, but I honestly thought it was cute how he played with her as she said his name. I pulled her away him playfully.

"No, back off. You have corrupted my baby girl enough." I said with a giggle.

I turned Emeral to me and smiled. "Momo." She cooed happily.

"MommY" I said, emphasizing the y.

"Momo." She giggled.

"Alright, now I think she is doing it on purpose." I said with a small laugh as Cody came by and snatched her.

"Well sometimes a mama's gotta be a momo." Cody said. I smiled at his remark and gave him a playful swat before digging in the fridge for something to make for supper.

As I was rummaging around in the fridge I stopped and noticed Aarons favorite bouncy ball sitting next to the mayo and I gave a small laugh. "Aaron, honey. Could you come here a minute?" I called. In a few seconds I saw my hyper little boy standing at the door of the kitchen.

"Yes mama?" He said with a grin.

"You missing something?" I giggled as I bounced him the bouncy ball.

"You found it!" He exclaimed, chasing after it. "Thank you mama." He said, hugging my leg.

"You're very welcome." I cooed. "Now run along, I'm about to start supper. Unless you want to help of course."

"Yea!" He said, running to put his bouncy ball in his room. He came back a few minutes later with a small apron I had convinced Cody to buy for him one day. It was a plain white apron with "Chef's little helper." on the front in bright red letters. I began making hamburgers with the ground meat Mom had thawed earlier and I smiled as Aaron would run to go get the spices I asked for. I never really liked making hamburgers mainly because it was so slimy and oily, but Cody was playing with Emerald and Mom was elsewhere. I took a glance at Cody playing with Emerald and I smiled at the sight of him tickling her paws.

"Aaron, I need you to do something special." I said, looking at my son's smiling face.

"Yes?" He said, cocking his head.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." He said, his smile getting bigger.

"Promise me you will never grow up. Ever." I smiled.

"I promise. I love you and daddy too much to grow up." He said, giving me a hug.

The little scene had brought a tear to my eye and I hugged him back, careful of my greasy paws. "I love you too sweetie."

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Aaron asked, his voice turning to one of worry.

"Nothing dear. I am just really happy."

"I didn't do anything." Cody said, walking up with Emerald.

"Yea, you didn't, you narcissistic human." I said, giving him a playful look. "Aaron, could you bring me a plate?" He was quick to smile and fetch a blue plastic plate we had set aside. "Thank you sweetie." I said, beginning to put the hamburger patties I had made onto the plate to be cooked. I went over to the sink and gave Cody a pleading look and with a laugh he turned on the sink for me. I washed the grease off with plenty of soap and water and turned the sink off, flicking some at Cody with a giggle.

"That was uncalled for." He laughed, setting Emerald down.

"Ha!" I said in triumph as I grabbed her and held her for myself. "The play worked. I said, nuzzling the face of my daughter.

"Mommy." She cooed and gave me a small lick on the cheek.

My face beamed with joy. "I told you I would get her to say mommy." I said, giving her a lick on the cheek back. "My baby girl." I said quietly as I rocked her up and down.

Cody had placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Our baby girl." He corrected me.

"Mmh." I said, leaning my head on his chest as he gave me another kiss, this time on the forehead. I went to the window and looked out at the darkening sky and the beautiful meadow beneath it and sighed. "What a wonderful life." I whispered. I sat there and Aaron had stood beside me, trying to see out the window himself. "This is a one time thing dear. You may crawl onto the counter this once." I said, eliciting a happy response as Aaron kneeled on the counter looking out the window with me. I switched hands with Emerald and brought Aaron closer to me. I heard a click behind me and turned around to see Cody with the camera.

"So beautiful." He said, showing me the picture. It had the perfect angle. You could clearly see a smile on mine, Aaron's, and Emeralds face, along with the setting sun and the beautiful white snow blanketing Haven.

"It is." I smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Would have been better if you were in it."

"I am sorry, but I don't like being in pictures." He laughed.

I heard the sizzling of the burgers and sighed. I honestly didn't want to leave the perfect scene for cooking, but something stopped me. Someone might have been a better word. "Stop. I got this, you look outside. You look so happy." Cody said with a smile and a kiss. "I don't want to impose upon that beauty." I did as I was told and went back to watching the setting sun with Aaron and Emerald.

* * *

Cody's Pov

I sat in bed watching Tv with a full stomach and and soft blue fur brushing against my chest and side as a tail wagged against my leg. "That was absolutely delicious." I said, kissing Azure.

"Mhm." She smiled, returning the gesture.

"You know…" I said.

"What?" She asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I kinda want to get away. It's dark, the kids are asleep, no one would notice us just.. slip away." I said with a sly grin. "Besides… I haven't had my wife in many months."

"Oh poor you. You must be just DYING from sexual deprivation." She laughed.

I gave her a small push and continued on my previous topic. "Like I said, we could sneak out, have a little camp out in the forest or Haven, and we can just go at it like the animals we are." I smiled.

"I can't say I don't like the idea." She said seductively. "But the only animal here is you. I am quite civilized." She said, putting her paw to her chest, acting dignified.

"Well I still have the sleeping bags in the closet from our adventure. We can grab those and give Mom or Rose a heads up." She answered by getting up and dragging me away.

"Lets gooo." She said with a smile. "I have been quite…. needy too." She admitted with a blush.

"Wait." I said, stopping. "This isn't… you know.. The every three months kind of needy, right?"

"Nope." She said with a smile. "Thats not for another month or two. Come ooonnn." She said, dragging out the word. We grabbed the sleeping bag and right before we were about to open the door to make our escape, we heard knocking on it. "Who would be here this late?"

"I am not sure." I said as I opened the door to reveal my mother in tears and carrying a box.

"Look what we found." She said with a tearful smile as she handed me the box. I instantly recognized it as the box Azure had come in over a year ago.

"Wow…" I said, looking down at the box in my hands. I couldn't help but smile as I recalled the moment where she popped her head out of the box with such cheerful eyes. "Look how far we have come."

"I know.. My baby boy." She said, hugging me. "It seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms… I told myself over and over again I wouldn't be like other mothers and do this, but I see why they do now… I love you baby." She said, petting my head.

"I love you too mom." I said, hugging back, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I just want to hear you say it one more time." She sobbed. "Call me mommy please."

I felt my face turn beet red, but I said it anyway, not caring. "I love you too mommy."

"Thank you." She said, letting go. She gained composure again and looked at Azure. "I am sorry. You will be like this too. I promise you that." She smiled.

"Hey, where's dad?" I said, looking around, but not finding him.

"At home… Work has been pushing him lately. He sometimes has to work on weekends, so that is why."

"Oh… WIll you be staying?" I asked, hopeful that she would, but hopeful that she wouldn't, so Azure and I could sneak off.

"Yea, your father and I were planning to come up here this weekend, but he doesn't see work clearing up anytime soon and so I told him I would go."

"Ahh." I said, cursing my luck that we would be stopped just short of sneaking out. My own house and I still can't sneak out without my mom stopping me. I thought to myself, chuckling at the irony.

"Am I stopping you from something?" My mom said, snapping me out of the thought process.

"Huh?" I asked.

She then pointed at the sleeping bag I had rolled up under my arm. "Oh, we were sneaking away from the house for a while. The kids are asleep and we were tired of being cooped up in the house all the time." Azure answered for me.

"Ohh." Mom said, obviously reading between the lines. "Well you two have fun. I will be in the house in the morning." She said, giving us a sly smile. "Like I said, have fun." And with that she pushed us out the door. I gave a confused look to Azure, but she just smiled and continued to drag me through the field of flowers.

"Well someone is excited." I said as we rushed away from the house. We eventually made it far enough from the house and I questioned at such a distance. "Why so far from the house?"

"Because… I haven't had my man in forever, and I have no intention of trying to be quiet." She said, grinning seductively. "Come on. Put the bag down." She said, wagging her tail expectantly. I did as I was told laid the thick blanket out and she giggled. She then almost tackled me as she hugged me. I brought her into a passionate kiss and pretty soon I could feel her tongue prodding at my lips. I allowed her entrance and we began exploring each others mouths like it was the first time. She leaned forward into the kiss and pushed me backwards at the same time.

I landed with a slightly pained "Oof." Whatever else I was about to say was lost as Azure brought me into another heated kiss. When we broke for air I smiled. "You weren't kidding when you said you were needy." I laughed.

She gave me a seductive look, followed by her licking below my jaw. It had sent pleasured shivers up my back and even more when she had trailed her way up to my ear, nibbling on it. While she was occupied, I snaked my hands down to her plush rear, giving it an nice grabbing, causing her to moan. "Mmmh. That's nice." She said, sliding down to my waist with an eager grin. She pulled my pants off and got an even bigger grin as she fondled my hardening member in her paw. She readjusted herself so that I was in full view of her pink nether area and all it's beauty. "It's not going to please itself." She said jokingly.

"I could say the same thing." I laughed. I didn't hesitate any longer as I gave her slit a long lick and she shivered, obviously liking the feeling. At that point she had taken the tip of my manhood into her maw, careful of her teeth, and was slowly descending. I began licking her clit with vigor, getting moans from her into my manhood, returning the pleasure. I wasted no more time and dove my tongue into her hot cavern, tasting the unique flavor. I found her G-spot without any problem and began relentlessly assaulting it with my tongue, causing her to stop on my erection to let out a few loud moans.

"M-More." She panted. I obliged happily until I felt her walls convulse around my tongue, signalling she had hit her limit. She let out a gasp and a rather loud scream of pleasure.

"You weren't kidding about being loud." I said with a grin as I lapped up the delicious juices from her orgasm. She just giggled and focused back on my erection still in her paws. She quickened her pace from before, bobbing her head up and down while running her cat-like tongue around my crown and tip. I didn't last much longer and I grunted. "I'm.. I'm.." I said, not being able to finish as my manhood spilled it's creamy load into her mouth, making her moan in pleasure again as she swallowed it all.

"Delicious, just like always." She smirked, repositioning herself above me. She didn't waste any time as she impaled herself and grinded away at my hips. She let out an "EEP!" When I rolled over, so I was in control.

"Sorry love, but I want to be on top this time." I said with a wicked grin and began slowly pushing in and out of her. She seemed slightly confused at the change of the usual way we had sex, but it was quickly put out of her mind as I began thrusting harder, getting deeper inside her.

I almost stopped to laugh when I began hearing small "Lu… Lucar…Lu..Lu." From Azure's mouth. I let out a moan of pleasure myself as her insides massaged my member, trying desperately to make me orgasm. I held out a little bit longer though and I could feel her walls begin twitching again. I could hear her cry out in pleasure again, but this time I know I heard her also scream "Lucario!" I paid it no mind at that moment as her walls clenched around me and I thrusted faster, reaching my own climax with a moan. I let myself fall out of her as I laid back down and moved her on top of me.

"I heard that." I said with a grin as she weakly swatted me, already falling asleep. I just laughed and kissed her on the head, already feeling weariness take over my mind as well, covering us both up from the cold winter air.

I woke up rather warm, considering the slightly above freezing temperatures outside. It helped that I had a furry lucario laying on me and we had a thick blanket to cover us up. She was slightly snoring and I smiled at the sight before me. I felt her chest rise and fall above mine with her breathing and I began petting her head, causing her to smile in her sleep.

"Shit…" I said, realizing that the lake would either be freezing slush that would be a magnet for hypothermia, or frozen solid.

I felt stirring above me and a small jab from her chest spike, but I didn't care. "Huh? Why did you say that?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Because we need to sneak inside to clean up." I said with a frown.

"Well that's not so ba-... wait. What?" She said, sitting upright.

"Unless you want to rub snow all over yourself we have to go inside to clean off from last night." I said with a laugh at the idea of Azure rubbing her lower region with snow.

She didn't even have to say anything for me to know she didn't like the idea. "I can only limp and hobble, and you expect me to be sneaky?" She said with a giggle.

I got up, uncovering myself to the frigid air, and grabbed my pants which were hastily discarded yesterday. Slipping into them I had an idea. "You could wrap yourself up in the blanket. I know it isn't very clean either, but the snowy side is and we can just throw it in the washer after the shower."

"Look at you, being a genius and all." She giggled some more, covering herself up with the sleeping bag.

We walked to the house and I teased her about last night. "You know, that was the first time I heard you say your name."

"Shut up!" She said with a laugh. "That's embarrassing." She swatted me.

"I find it cute." I smiled, disarming any anger. "I might have to make you say it again one day." I laughed.

"No." She said flatly pinning her ears back.

"Please? It is cute. For me?" I said, trying to convince her with puppy-dog eyes.

"FIne… This is a one time thing." She said as her face turned red. "L… Lucario." She said though her mouth softly, immediately covering up her face. Her real voice was slightly higher pitched than her telepathic one, but hardly noticeable to someone who had just met her.

"See?" I said uncovering her face. "I told you it was cute." I gave her a kiss to emphasize my point and she smiled.

"I guess…. in an odd sort of way. As payback I might have you go a whole day saying 'human'." She laughed.

"I guess that might be fair… I wonder if Rose knows sign language. Wait… No it wouldn't. You have telepathy." I laughed.

We came to the house and we entered swiftly. Thankfully there wasn't anyone in the way to the bathroom and we shut the door behind us. I turned on the shower after stripping down and sighed as the hot water ran down my skin along with the softness of Azure's fur. I gave her the usual back massage as she sighed in pleasure.

"We should definitely do this more often." She said with a giggle.

A thought had crossed my mind at that moment, causing me to not hear her. "Hey… Do you ever think my mom might be mad?"

"What for?" She asked, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. I dried off her back for her and she returned the favor as I got dressed.

"I don't know… I was thinking maybe she might be slightly disappointed that she doesn't have human grandchildren."

"I highly, HIGHLY doubt that." She said, reassuring me. "I am almost certain that she would love human grandchildren as much as she loves Aaron and Emerald. If she wouldn't, then why would she be the one to encourage the relationship in the first place?"

"I guess you are right." I said with a sigh as we walked out of the bathroom.

"hey." She said, grabbing me by the cheeks. "Don't let it bother you. She loves all of us very much, whether we are human or not." She said, finishing the statement with a kiss.

"Thanks." I said with a grin. I began walking to the kitchen and she went to the laundry room, carrying my clothes I had on last night and the blanket.

I sighed as I walked in the kitchen, thinking of what to do for breakfast. My question was already answered when I saw my mom making some gravy and sausage patties already. "Good morning dear." She said with a smile. "You two seem like you had fun."

"Yea… You didn't have to cook mom, we would have done it." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I know, but I don't care." She smiled, opening the oven to reveal biscuits. "Breakfast!" She shouted. I had to cover my ears because she had a naturally loud voice and when she yelled, it tended to be a killer on the ears, which I knew from my multiple times getting in trouble. After yelling, she went to my cabinet and grabbed one of my chocolate bars I had stashed away.

I gave a look of shock at the fact that she had found my stash, not t mention the fact she took one while I was watching. "How did you find that?" I said in disbelief. "Not even Azure knows about that."

"Well, one. You are my son and I know how you hide things. Two, this is for all the times you raided MY snack cabinet." She smiled as I remembered just before they had given me Azure, I had taken from her pack of snacks.

Azure had come into the kitchen holding Emerald and sighed. "Your turn." She said, handing me the pup. It didn't take much thinking to realize Emerald needed to be changed and I sighed as well. I went into our room but before I did, I saw Azure reach up to the same place mom had and pulled out her own candy bar and I just laughed.

* * *

Another chapter of Family Life, like promised X). Cody and Azure snuck away and I was honestly surprised how quickly i finished it. It was originally going to be aboout how Cody spends time with family before school, but that will be next chapter :) until then you guys.


	11. Chapter 11: School

Chapter 10: School

* * *

Cody's Pov

I sighed contentedly as I was feeding Emerald. I was rocking her gently as she was holding her bottle and I smiled at the sight. "Daddy's girl." I sighed, kissing her on the forehead. She just smiled, making my own smile widen. "Hey beautiful." I said as Azure walked into the kitchen.

"Mhm.. Daddy's girl." She said sarcastically. "I think she is going to grow up confused." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Nope." I said as Emerald finished her bottle. I took it from her and began to burp her. "But I might be able to MAKE her grow up confused." I said with a small laugh.

"What do you mean?" She said, cocking her head.

"I could make her grow up without any manners." I said as she let out a small burp. "See? She is already a natural." I joked.

"Oh hush. My daughter will grow up to be a lady." She said with a smile, petting Emerald.

"Who will she learn from?" I joked.

"Me." She said, swatting my chest with a giggle.

"Mama." Aaron said, coming into the kitchen with a sad face and droopy tail.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, kneeling down to look at him at eye level.

"My car broke." He said, holding up his favorite toy car without it's wheels.

"Aww." She said, taking the broken wheel and car. "Here let's see if daddy can fix it. Let me take Emerald form you." She said, picking up Emerald from my shoulder and handing me the car. I gave a small laugh as Emerald let out a burp right as Azure put her daughter on her shoulder.

"Come on bud." I smiled, holding out the car. "Let's see what we can do about your car." I went to the table and sat down the car. "Oh, it isn't broken buddy." I said looking at the 'broken' car. "All that happened is the wheel popped off." I said, pushing the wheel back onto the metal rod.

"YAY!" He exclaimed, his tail wagging vigorously. "Thank you dad!" He hugged me, making me smile. He took his car back to his room and I could hear little 'vroom's.

"Now.." I said, looking at Azure who was walking into the living room. "Hey, where are you going?" I laughed, following her.

Just as we got into the living room when Eris walked in through the front door. "Hello. How are you two?"

"Good,I just solved a crisis." I laughed.

"Oh? Do tell." She laughed.

"Aaron's car broke. It wasn't much, but I was able to fix it." I explained.

"Good." She smiled.

"Why were you outside?" I said as she flicked snow off of her shoulder.

"A nice chilly walk I guess. How is she?" She asked Azure, pointing to Emerald.

"She is doing just fine." She smiled.

"Oh, Cody." Eris said. "Where is Aaron now? I thought you said you were going to be spending the weekend with them. It is already sunday." This had caused me to sit upright, remembering that I had in fact, said that to Aaron. I felt a little bad because I had promised him the whole weekend with him.

"I totally forgot." I said, embarrassed. I walked over to Aaron's room and smiled to see him playing on his floor with his car. "Hey bud."

"Hi dad." He smiled. "Thank you for fixing my car." He said playing with it some more with his tail wagging gently.

"Wanna do something with mom and Emmy?" I asked, already knowing the reply.

"Yea!" He exclaimed, car forgotten and his tail picked up speed. I walked back into the living room with my excited puppy following me and I sat down on the couch, putting Aaron on my lap.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "We can't really have any summer fun."

"I don't care." Azure said with a smile. "Anything with family is fine with me."

"What about you? What do you want to do?" I said.

"Let's throw a party." He said with a laugh.

"I don't think we can throw a party." I laughed as well.

"Aww… Why not?" He said, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Because, we don't have anything to celebrate."

"Ahh."

"Well…. You are all pokemon…" Mom said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Are you suggesting a family tournament?" I asked.

"Sort of." She smiled. "You can use aura, Eris, Azure, Aaron, you all can go outside and have fun all day."

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Azure said.

"Wait a minute…" Mom said. "Isn't there a group of people that used to teach pokemon and humans how to use aura?"

"Yes." Eris said. "The Aura Guild disbanded centuries though."

"Oh. Well you guys can still do a tournament outside. They can take it easier on you, but otherwise, I think you guys will have fun."

"It's settled then. We will have a fight." I said with confidence. I went to the back of the house and heard Titan and Rose having a conversation.

"I know you are bored. You are only entertained when you are inside me or fighting." She laughed. I knocked on the door and I heard a sigh. "Yes?" She said, opening the door.

"I can solve that problem." I said, causing her to blush.

"Oh.. Um.. you.. heard that… huh?" She said, stuttering.

"Yes, but anyway. We are about to go outside and fight. The whole family, unless you don't want to." I said with a chuckle at her blush.

"You are going to fight too?" She said in disbelief.

"Yea." I said, summoning an aura sphere, reminding her of my abilities.

"Oh.. So you are going to be fighting in a pokemon fight… and so is Titan… That means I can technically battle you." She said excitedly. "Titan, come on. I found you entertainment."

He replied back, causing Rose to blush again.

"No, not THAT entertainment. You are going to battle."

I heard the bed creak as the massive pokemon got up. "Lets go… We will need to clear the snow first though."

"No problem." Rose smiled. "He knows razor wind."

"Speaking of which, if you fight me you can't use too violent moves. Even though I can basically use four moves, I am still human." I laughed.

"Fine." She said, faking disappointment "You hear that Titan?" She said as the massive pokemon nodded.

We walked back into the living room and I announced the start of the family fighting. The only ones that excused themselves were Rose and mom. "Are you sure Eris?" I asked. "You said you didn't want to fight anymore."

"Well if this is going to be light fighting, then why not?" She smiled.

With that we all went outside and Titan had cleared the front of our yard of snow with his razor winds. "Alright! Who is first?" Azure said.

"Scizor!" Titan said, stepping forward.

I thought it would be a fun little fight and so I stepped forward as well, slipping on my aura enhancing gloves. "I guess it's me and Titan." I said with a grin as Rose took her place behind Titan. I summoned my aura staff and got into a defensive stance.

"Alright Titan, lets win." Rose said with a laugh. "Start off with a bullet punch!" He hurried near me as I summoned a wall of aura and he relentlessly assaulted it with lightning quick punches. It didn't last long because pretty soon it began cracking and with the last punch he made, the wall shattered and dissipated. I summoned up my staff and swung at him, but he blocked it with a large pincer. I charged up a sphere and caught him by surprise when I shot it upwards and it hit him in the chest.

"Scizor!" He exclaimed, shaking his head and looked at Rose, waiting for a command asI resumed my defensive position.

"Use night slash!" She exclaimed and Titan flung his arm over his head and brought it down as a wave of dark energy flew towards me. I tried dodging it, but it caught me in the midsection, burning and tingling my skin. I could feel it sap some of my energy as well and I readied myself to launch a few more aura spheres. Two hit him directly, but the first one bounced off his claws and flew off behind him. "End it with Giga impact, but stop right before!" Rose yelled. Titan began glowing white and he rushed near me. I panicked and threw my hands up. Titan stopped right in front of me and extended his claw slowly in front of my face and shut his pincer quite noisily.

"Scizor." He said calmly.

"Translation?" I said, peering past him.

"He said 'Dead.' I told you we would win." She laughed as she ran up and hugged Titan.

"Who is next?" Mom said, obviously entertained.

Azure handed Emerald to Eris and smiled at me. "Come on Cody, this will be fun." She laughed.

"Oh, you are going to end up killing me one way or another." I laughed as well as I took a defensive stance.

"Only because I love you." She smiled and took her spot opposite me. I summoned my staff and Azure mimicked me. She took me by surprise when she jumped and lunged at me with her staff. I sidestepped her lunge and grinned as I tripped her. She landed on her back with a "Thwump."

"Well?" I said, returning on the defensive as she rolled over and hopped to her feet.

"Nothing." She smiled. I closed the distance between us and swiped downward. She blocked it with her own staff as I got close enough. "Hey sweetie." She said, leaning over our crossing staffs, puckering her lips. I smiled and kissed her.

"Hey! Is this a fight or a romance?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Both." I said as I pushed Azure away.

"Good… I was liking the whole love hate thing." Eris said with an amused grin as she rocked Emerald.

Azure let her staff fade and I did the same. She then rushed at me with a grin and she held up her paws. I quickly ducked under her assault and tripped her. As she rolled over I quickly jumped on top of her, pinning her arms at her sides. I gave out a laugh as I was panting heavily. "Well dear.. It looks like you are pinned."

"Mhm." She smiled, obviously defeated. I leaned down and gave her a kiss as I let her up and we wiped ourselves off. "That is because I LET you." She giggled, her tail wagging.

"Oh. Do we need to go again?" I asked, amused.

"Yes." She smiled. "Don't expect me to go easy this time love." She moved over to one end of the field again. Despite the weariness from the previous fight, I did the same. "Are you ready?"

"For you? Always." I said, charging up an aura sphere. She ran up to me and I smiled, spreading my hands out and letting a bright light to shoot out from the sphere, temporarily blinding Azure. I let out a groan as I saw her aura sensors shoot up and I got ready for another assault. "That's no fair." I said as she let out a giggle.

"I am a lucario, you honestly thought that would help your case?" She laughed as she tried landing a few punches at my side. I dodged them all and managed to grab one.

"I actually did." I said, pulling her into a kiss before pushing her away. I charged up my staff as she tried dodging me. I swung down as the staff hit the ground with a "Thwack".

"Missed me." She said, tackling me to the ground. We rolled around some more as we both struggled for dominance. I managed to finally get on top and I pinned her again.

"Are.. you.. convinced.. now?" I said, pausing in between each word for a gulp of air.

She opened her eyes with a big smile and leaned forward to kiss me. "Yes. Now as much asI like this position… we have children watching." She said with a faint blush and a giggle.

"Yay! CanI fight dad now?" Aaron said, running up to us.

"Of course." I said, not intending to use as much energy as I did fighting Azure.

"No… Your father is tired from fighting, give him a few minutes." Azure said as she was still pinned. "You can get off of me now." She laughed.

"Aww." He said with a frown as his tail drooped a little.

I got off of her with a laugh. "Give me ten minutes or so bud." I said, still panting heavily. I rested on my haunches as Titan moved back to the field and Eris walked up as well. "Well this should be interesting." I said. An idea worked it's way into my mind as I noticed Rose was still going to command Titan. "Hey Eris." I called.

"Yes?" She said, turning to me right before she took a defensive stance.

"Titan is going to have a trainer, what about you?"

She stopped for a second and thought. "Don't you lose this for me." She smiled as I walked behind her.

"Awesome." Rose said. "We never did get to battle. Titan, start this off with a night slash!"

"Take the hit!" I said, confusing both Eris and Rose. The wave passed over her, not doing much damage. " Now counter it!" Her face lit up and she rushed to the giant insect and dodged the pincers he tried hitting her with and she managed to smash her fist right into his midsection. I was slightly disappointed when I saw it didn't do as much damage as I thought it would.

"Quick! Use giga impact while she is close!" Rose ordered. The red pokemon suddenly flared up in white light again and used his claw to punch Eris away.

"Damn that hurt." She said, clutching her shoulder.

I knew it didn't hurt as bad as it would though, because she is fighting and steel. "Come on Eris! You are at the advantage!" I said. "Use a few aura spheres to weaken him down." She looked at me and smiled as she summoned an aura sphere for each hand and she threw three pairs of them at Titan.

"Block them!" Rose said.

She was too late however and the attacks landed. "Scizor!" We heard. When the smoke cleared Titan was on one knee and was panting. He shook his head again. "Scizor…"

"Ok." Rose sighed. "He says he realizes he can't win."

"Congratulations Eris." My mom said, clapping.

I gave her a confused look. "So you clap for Eris but not me?" I said, acting offended.

"That's because I like my pokemon family more." She joked.

I could see Azure next to me sticking out her tongue and so I grabbed it and smiled. "I win again babe." I smiled.

"Atleast Mary likes me better." She smiled.

"Mhm." I said, pulling her closer and letting go of her tongue.

"Dad, can we fight now?" Aaron said, pulling at my pants leg again.

"Sure son." I laughed and I went to the field. He ran at me and hefted his hand. When he was close enough he began trying to throw punches. I dodged most of them but I let him hit me a few times. Even though he was only a few months older than one, his punches still hurt. I picked him up and began tickling him and he giggled.

"Let me go, let me go." He said, yelling with laughter. I set him down and jumped backwards as he tried punching at my knees again. He figured out that the assault was pointless and he decided to tackle me and I let it happen. We landed on the ground with a thud and he laughed. "I got you dad."

"Sure did bud." I said, picking him up and setting him aside.

Eris stepped back up to the field and smiled. "Oh dear daughter." She called with a smile.

Azure grinned and gave Emerald a kiss. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" She giggled.

"You only won because your human was hurt."

"Ok." Azure said sarcastically with a laugh.

"This will be good." I said with a smile as I sat down on the sidelines and took Emerald from my mom. I gave her a kiss on the nose as she cooed.

"Daddy."

"That's right baby girl. Now lets watch grandma and mama fight." The fight started off like last time, only a lot less heated. Azure took a defensive stance while Eris held her paws out, ready to strike.

"Come on dear, I am not getting any younger." Eris said with a grin. Azure, who had grinned as well, charged up her staff and ran up to her mother. "You tried this last time. You DO remember how that… worked don't you?" Eris said, pausing to catch the staff that was aimed at her shins.

"Mhm." Azure smiled as she snaked her paw behind Eris' leg. "I learn from my mistakes."

"Not well enough." Eris said, as she pushed on Azure. Because she had her legs so far apart, she was rather unbalanced and fell on her tail with an "Oof".

"How did you-" Azure said, interrupted because she had to roll away from Eris' trying to grapple her. Both of the dogs hopped back on their feet, tails twitching. "How did you know I was going to try that?" Azure asked in disbelief.

"You aren't the first to try that." Eris said, quick to resume her assault. She threw a few light punches to Azure's midsection as she tried to block her daughters own attacks.

"Mommy!" Emerald said, holding her hands up.

When she was finished trading blows with Eris, Azure looked over at her daughter and smiled. "Mommy's going to win baby girl." She smiled as she jumped up and tried to kick Eris.

"Not if you do something like that." Eris said with a grin as she smacked her foot away in midair and sidestepped the kick. I could see the look of surprise on Azures face as she landed on her butt again.

She said it in a near whisper, but I could still hear Azure mutter "Geez… My rear is getting pounded harder than when Cody and I…" The rest was lost when she had to roll away from Eris trying to tackle her again. "Ok,I have got to end this. Mom, hit Cody." She giggled.

"No,I want this to be fair." Eris said, amusement spreading across her slightly wrinkled face.

I walked over to my mom, who was busy sitting by Aaron. "Hi." I said, sitting down and rocking Emerald gently.

"This is interesting. I never thought I would see you use pokemon moves." She laughed.

"Because Dad is awesome!" Aaron said, sitting by me.

"Thanks bud. See? Someone gets it." I laughed. I slipped off the gloves and tried to use the aura power Azure had done in our fight and I closed my eyes. I focused hard as I could, and pretty soon I could see blurry blue outlines of Eris and Azure fighting. "Awesome." I said to myself. I opened my eyes just to see Eris hop onto Azure's back and bring her to the ground.

"Say it dear." Eris said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Fine." Azure sighed with a small pout. "You win. Can you get off of me?"

"Of course." Eris said, getting up from Azure's back. "I just wanted to hear you say it. I may be old, but I can still put up one hell of a fight."

Azure walked over to us with a look of defeat. "Well that kinda sucked." She giggled. She walked over to me and took Emerald gently from my arms. I gave her a small frown and she stuck her tongue out at me at a safe distance.

"I heard that comment by the way." I laughed. I could see her face turn red and I laughed even harder.

"Well it was true." She said, turning away.

"What did she say?" Mom said, looking at me confused.

"Nothing!" Azure said before I could answer her.

"Mhm…" Mom said, not convinced. "I get the truth, one way or another." She laughed.

"Not this one." Azure said, walking back inside. "Anyone hungry?" She said before she opened the door. I smiled as everyone got up and walked inside the house. "Ok then." She said with a smile as she closed the door behind Aaron and I.

* * *

Azure's Pov

I let out a pleased sigh as I finished making the last sandwich. "Cody!" I called. He came walking into the kitchen and I smiled. I gave him a kiss before handing him his sandwich and I walked out into the living room where everyone is gathered. Rose was sitting in Titan's lap, talking to him, Mom and Mary were sitting and playing with Emerald, and Aaron was controlling the tv as the others busied themselves. I thought about earlier when Cody and I were fighting. I was pretty surprised when I found that he was stronger than me. "I hope he doesn't take advantage of that…" I whispered. I figured he wouldn't because he has tried so hard to protect me multiple times, but there was always the possibility.

"Hmm?" Cody said, looking at me.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Liar. You hope I wouldn't take advantage of what?" He said, elbowing me.

"I was just thinking of earlier." I said with a sigh, hoping he won't remember.

"Oh… You are hoping I won't turn out like wattson." He said, looking at me with a reassuring smile. "Come on." He picked me up and I gave out an "Eep." He brought me to the bedroom.

"Umm… I think we should wait a while." I laughed. "I am about to go into heat and I think a third child would be nice, but I think two is good for me for now."

"Aww." He said with a fake frown. "But that isn't why I brought you in here." He sat me down on the bed and I smiled.

"I promise you. If you are ever hurt, it will never be by my hand. I will always be the comforting hand on your shoulders or the shoulder you can ALWAYS cry on. I married you for crying out loud. There is absolutely NO reason I would want to see you in pain, emotional, or otherwise." He said.

My heart did a small backflip and I smiled as I brought him into a kiss. "Thanks."

"Besides, if there is anyone we need to worry about, it's Rose." He laughed. "She is about as conniving as they come. I wouldn't be surprised if she had another trick waiting for us tonight."

"No, I would know about it." I laughed. "We are partners in crime."

"You are in crime? I might have to throw you in jail." He said giving me a sly grin.

"Hmm…. Is it a mixed gender jail?"

"Of course."

"Any cell mates?"

"You are looking at him" He laughed.

"Hmm." I rubbed my chin. "Maybe. Like I said, that time of year is approaching… I am thinking about just staying in here for the next week or two."

"Damn…" He said.

"Why?"

"That means I am on the couch." He laughed.

"Probably." I said, realizing the fact for myself. "I don't think I will use mom's help this time."

"Will you forget the pills again?" He said, causing me to facepalm.

"I still can't believe I forgot those." I sighed. "Anyway, I see it starting sometime next week, maybe thursday or something."

"Ah.. It's good that I can sleep right next to my wife tonight and give her a big kiss goodbye tomorrow morning."

"Well it is getting pretty late. I think the kids will want supper soon." I said, getting up and smiling at him. "Any suggestions?"

"Well.." He said, giving me a loving look. "That won't be your problem."

"We are really starting a kitchen fight now? It has been what? A few months at least?" I laughed, remembering how I chased him out the first time and slapped his butt with a spatula.

"Yea." He grinned at me as he walked out of our room.

"Hey! I don't think so!" I giggled, chasing him into the kitchen.

He stopped and turned around right before the kitchen door. "Going to be stubborn?"

"Of course. It's because I love you." I smiled. I was caught completely unaware when he stooped down and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You want to be stubborn,I can't let you cook, so you will stay over my shoulder until supper is done." He laughed.

I let out a playful sigh. "I guess I won't be stubborn. You can put me down." He walked into the kitchen with me still over his shoulder and we saw Mary already at the stove.

"Umm…. Dang." Cody said with a laugh.

Mary had turned around sharply at hearing Cody's voice. "Oh, geez you scared m- Why is Azure over your shoulder?"

"Because he doesn't want me cooking, but it seems you already beat both of us." I laughed.

"Well I saw you two go into the bedroom so I thought you would be gone longer." She laughed as I became red-faced.

"Well…" I said, trailing off.

"Well what? I know somewhat about pokemon mating… Is it that time?" She asked, causing me to get even redder. "Ahh." She laughed. "It must be. Anyway, I am cooking so you two go sit down, play with the kids, relax."

We did just that. Cody walked into the living room and laughed as everyone stared at me over his shoulder. "Oh crap!" I said as he gently threw me down on the couch. I flicked my ears back slightly. "You could have warned me."

"I could have, but this was more fun." He laughed as he laid down next to me.

"Well maybe we need to change your definition of fun."

"To?"

"Being nice. Anyway, what are we watching sweetie?" I said, turning to Aaron, who still had the remote.

"Tyranitar's playground." He said happily, wagging his tail. It was his favorite show about a talking tyranitar and a few pokemon it watches in it's playground. They would go on imaginary adventures that the tyranitar thought up.

We sat there watching his cartoon until Mary had called us for supper. We walked into the kitchen, smelling the wonderful aroma of pork chops and fresh peas and carrots. "Mary, this looks delicious." Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you." Mary said.

Supper went by rather well. There was normal chatter as people talked about their day and quite a bit about the battles that were had today.

"I beat up dad." Aaron said rather proudly.

"Did you now?" Cody said with a grin.

"Yup." Aaron said, wagging his tail.

"DoI need to beat you up this time?" Cody asked, playfully balling up a fist.

"Nope." He said, shaking his head.

"If you so much as hurt a hair on my baby's head, you'll have mama to deal with." I said with a smile as I took a bite out of my pork chop.

"Maybe tomorrow bud, you have to go to bed soon and we don't need you all wound up." Cody said.

"Aww… But I'm not tired." He said. His body betrayed his words because soon he gave out a small yawn, baring his sharp teeth.

"What was that sweetie?" I giggled.

"Maybe a little."

Supper ended and we all put up our plates and Rose started on the dishes. "Come on Aaron, it's time for bed." I said, picking up my sleepy child. I gave him a small smile as I rubbed our noses together. I carried him into his room and I put him into his bed with a sigh.

"Rub my back please?" Aaron said sleepily. I did as he asked and gently pet his back. "Thank you mama." He said, yawning again.

"Of course. I love you Aaron." I said lovingly.

"I love you too."

I sat there petting his back until I heard soft snoring and I slipped out his room, almost tripping on his toys. "Tomorrow he is cleaning his room." I whispered to myself. "But he will most likely get lucky and I will forget." I laughed to myself as I silently shut his door. I looked at the clock. "8:30 sharp." I went to go find Cody.

"Hey beautiful." He said as I walked into the living room. He was feeding Emerald her bottle on the couch and I smiled.

I really don't want him leaving tomorrow, I thought to myself. "I am gonna miss you." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Well… I would much rather be here with you and the kids, but things need to get done." He sighed.

"I know." I said.

"You need to go to bed soon. You have school in the morning." Mary chimed from the kitchen door.

"Well,I can't say I miss that line too much." Cody said with a laugh. "I'll give it a little longer." Emerald was soon finished with her bottle and Cody burped her and then put her to sleep in her cradle in our room.

"What to do, what to do." I said, looking around the living room for something to relieve me of my boredom. My eyes landed on the movie shelf and I smiled. I went up and pulled out my favorite movie. Greninja's Revenge. It was about a greninja kicked from his clan and he fights tooth and nail to redeem himself. It was my favorite because it was the one Cody and I had seen in the pokemon center soon after beating Roxanne. Cody came back and I showed him the movie case.

"I guess." He chuckled as we sat down on the couch next to Mary. We watched the movie in silence and I giggled as Cody gave me a kiss on the forehead every now and then. The movie ended and Cody sighed. "Well I guess I have to go to bed for school tomorrow. Coming hot stuff?" He said to me, causing me to giggle.

"Hot stuff? We were saying that back when I was a teenager." Mary laughed.

"Allwell." He said, dragging me to the bedroom. I gave him a kiss goodnight and I plopped down onto our bed with a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by the sounds of sad sobs. "It's 2:30." I sighed, getting out of bed and checking on Emerald. "It's not her…" I said, beginning to worry. I perked my ears up and noticed the sound coming from outside our door. I slowly opened the door to reveal my son, teary eyed and sitting down. "What's wrong honey?" I said, kneeling down to his level.

"I had a nightmare…" He sobbed.

"It's ok. It was just a dream." I said, stroking his cheek.

"Y-you and dad didn't love me anymore and g-got a human a boy." He cried harder.

"No, no, no." I said, picking him up. "Your father and I love you more than anything in this whole world. We wouldn't trade you or your sister for… a bajillion dollars." I said, wiping away his tears.

"So you two aren't getting a human boy?" He asked, tears still falling.

"Nope." I smiled, giving him a kiss. "We love you more than you could ever imagine." He slowly stopped crying and I felt relieved.

"C-can I sleep with you?" He asked, wiping away the remainder of his tears.

"Of course." I said, carrying him into our bed. "Here, I'll even let you sleep with Petunia." I said, grabbing the treeko doll I won in the game center in mauville and handing it to him.

"Thank you mama." He said, hugging me. He continued the hug even as we lay down to sleep and I smiled.

"Anything sweetie. Why didn't you knock on the door though?"

"Because I didn't want you or dad to be mad at me." He said, looking down.

"Aaron. Aaron, look at me." I said, bringing his chin up so we were looking eye to eye. "We love you so much. It's our job as parents to make sure you are a happy little pokemon, so if you are scared, have a nightmare, or just want to see us for any reason, we will never be mad at you." I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Ok?"

"Ok." He said, yawning.

"Good. It's late, let's go to sleep." I smiled, petting his head as he began purring.

I woke up again as the lights flashed on. "Wake up!" A familiar voice chimed. "Time for school." Mary said, coming over to the bed and shaking Cody awake.

I heard a groan from beside me and I saw Aaron cover his eyes. "Shh, go back to sleep sweetie."

"Oh, sorry." She said with a frown as she noticed Aaron was in the bed.

"Ugh… Five more minutes." Cody groaned.

"Nope, that didn't work in middle school, it won't work now. Come on, get up, shower, get dressed."

"Wait… Mom?!" Cody said, sitting up quickly. "Jeez, what are you doing in my room?"

"Waking you up for school. I thought that was obvious dear."

I decided to speak up for the first time that morning. "Hey, please be quiet. Aaron is trying to sleep." I looked down and he was still clenching his eyes closed. I got up and turned on our bathroom light and shut off our room light, that way we could still see, but Aaron could go back to sleep. "Mary, thanks for the help, but I can take it from here. You can go back to sleep, I'll make sure he gets ready."

"Ok." She said with a smile and slipped out of our room.

"I swear that woman is too cheery sometimes." Cody said, rubbing his face.

"Well she should be." I smiled. "She is the mother of a very successful man." I laughed.

"Nahh… Ash Ketchum… Now that is a successful man." He laughed.

"Not in my book. Now you need to shower. Go get ready, I'll be here with Aaron."

"Whats wrong? Is he sick?"

I shook my head. "No.. He had a really bad dream last night."I said, petting his cheek. "I'll tell you more later."

"No you won't." He said with a smile. "You are going back to sleep. It's 6:30, go back to bed. I know I hate getting up this early, I wouldn't want to force it on someone else."

"I know, but I just want to see you off on the first day of school."

"Dad is.. leaving?" Aaron mumbled.

"Yea, not for a while though." Cody said, heading into the bathroom.

"I want to say goodbye to him too." He said, gradually waking up.

"No, you need your sleep honey. I promise your dad will come in here and give you your own goodbye, but for now go to sleep."

"Yes mama." He said, slipping back into his own imaginary world of dreams.

Cody went into the shower and I laid back down on the bed. Cody is leaving all day. What am I going to do? As much as a pain he is, he is the man I love most and my main form of entertainment. Maybe Rose, the kids, and I could do something. As I was thinking I didn't notice Emerald wake up.

I heard a sad "Mommy" and I got up.

"Yes precious?" I asked, walking over to her crib. I picked her up and felt her diaper. "Great. Little miss has made a mess of herself. Lets get you all cleaned up." I said, walking to Aaron's room. I changed her and I looked around. "Hmm… This room is plenty big enough for both of them… In a few months, we can split this room in half and they can share." I smiled, looking back at Emerald. I went into the kitchen to begin making me breakfast, but was again stopped by Mary. She had already made us breakfast and Cody was eating at the table, dressed for school. I had been in Aaron's room longer than i thought because i didn't expect Cody to be out of the shower so soon.

"Morning ladies." He smiled.

"Morning." I said, returning his smile.

He didn't stay sitting long because he finished and got up to grab his bag. "Wish me luck." He sighed, shouldering his bookbag.

"Hey, hold on. Aaron said he wanted to say goodbye." I said.

I lead him back to our room and gently shook Aaron. "Aaron, your father is about to leave." I said softly.

"Goodbye.. Dad." He said, extending his arms out for a hug.

"Bye bud." Cody said, pulling him into a warm embrace. "You be good for mom and I will be back later, ok?"

"Yes sir." The puppy said sleepily.

"Now go back to sleep." Cody said, putting him down and kissing his forehead. He started to head for the door and I followed after putting Emerald back in her crib. "You coming with?" He chuckled.

"No." I sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I love you." He said, pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you too. Now go to school, you don't want to be late on the first day."

He gave a playful sigh. "Ok,I guess." He said as he walked out the door. I stood in the window and let out a small whimper as I saw him walk into the trees and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

So this chapter was filled with a lot of action :D I thought it would be a good idea to make this Cody's big family fun plan because I figured it would be interesting. Especially the fight between Azure and Cody lol. Anyway, I am done with this chapter and must go on to the next!


	12. Chapter 12: Brain Torture

Chapter 11: Brain Torture

* * *

Cody's Pov

I gave a long, drawn out sigh. I was sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the high schoolers as I adjusted my bookbag so it was more comfortable. I let out another as a guy that looked to be a junior walked up to me. He had tanned skin with black hair and spoke with a slight mexican accent. He had startling blue eyes and a rather ragged chin from him not shaving.

"'Ey, whats up? You look new 'round here."

"Nahh, I live outta town just about a mile." I replied, not really interested in conversing. Well I guess I am falling back into my old antisocial tendencies, I thought. I don't care, all I need is my family. The thoughts had brought a smile to my face and I remembered about the other guy.

"Well, my name's Marco, yours?"

"Cody." I said rather flatly.

"Cool. Maybe we can hang sometime."

"I don't know." I said. I didn't think that he would want to hang out with me if he knew I had a family with pokemon.

"Well I'll-" He was cut off by a loud ringing bell signalling the first class. I looked at my schedule I had gotten from the office and sighed.

"Trig… Of course I have math first." I walked down the hallway and was greeted by a regular wooden door and a halfway full classroom. "Wonderful." I sighed as I pushed open the door and made my way over to the empty desks at the back of the room. The teacher came in and stood at the front of the classroom.

"Alright, settle down class. Get to a seat or you will have a seat assigned to you." He was tall, rather thin, had an eagle nose with dull grey eyes and neatly combed brown hair. He carried himself like a soldier and had an air of command about him. I saw a friendly face walk into the room and sit down next to me. She was a brunette with strange purple eyes, a pointy nose, and a green baseball hat. She had small diamonds for earrings and it didn't look like she was wearing any makeup.

"Hi! I am Christy, nice to meet you." She said happily.

"But.. I haven't even told you my name." I said, slightly put off by her sudden greeting.

"Well tell me." She bubbled.

"I am Cody." I said, shaking her outstretched hand. It was slightly odd because she was left handed.

"Oooh a married man already." She giggled. "I felt your ring. It's rather cold. You aren't a manwhore are you? Because I can't be friends with those."

"No, I only belong to two women, my wife and daughter." I said, kinda hoping she would go away. I wasn't ready for that amount of cheeriness this early in the morning.

"Wow… Kids too. Well didn't you get off to an early start. What's her name?"

"My wife or daughter?"

"Both." She smiled. "I am sorry if it is too personal. I just really like people. I love making friends even though the word ends with end, basically meaning friends don't last forever, but I still like making them while they last."

What a long winded woman, I sighed mentally. "My daughter's name is Emerald and my wife's name is Azure."

"Well those are funny names. Do you have any pictures?"

I reluctantly pulled out my wallet and showed her the picture I had taken with Azure holding Emerald and looking out the window with Aaron as well. "The lucario is Azure, the riolu in her arms is Emerald, and the riolu on the counter is Aaron." I said, getting embarrassed and ashamed.

"They are pretty. I like humans though… I am sure if a pokemon were to come along, I would fall in love with them, but until then I like human guys." She chimed. I was honestly taken aback because I didn't think she would approve of me. "Especially your daughter… She has the most gorgeous eyes."

"Speaking of eyes… Why are yours purple?" I asked.

"Ohh." She giggled. "It's technically a mutation. It's called Alexandria's genesis. It isn't lethal or anything, I personally like it." She giggled again.

I decided not to press her for any more details and I turned to the teacher. "Alright, the bell has rung once more, now it is time to open your books to page 34 and take out a sheet of paper for notes."

I let out a small groan. "I hope Azure and the kids are a lot less bored than I am." I whispered to myself as I followed directions.

* * *

Azure's Pov.

I let out a yawn as I woke up. I looked over at Aaron and smiled as I gave him a small kiss on the nose. I walked out of the kitchen and frowned when I realized Cody wasn't home. "Well I guess I will have to find something to do." I sighed. "I wonder what Rose is doing?" I said, walking to her room. I heard some rather intimate noises coming from her room and I smiled. "A little early for that?" I said loud enough for them to hear me. I heard them stop and I giggled.

"Oh, go away!" Rose yelled.

"Payback for teasing me for yelling." I joked and walked away with a laugh.

"Hey, what's all the noise?" Mom said sleepily as she cracked her door open.

"Sorry." I said with an apologetic look.

"Oh, it's fine." She said, looking away. "I was getting up anyway. By the way, I heard Aaron cry last night. I tried helping him, but he just left. Do you know what that was about?"

"He had a really bad dream." I sighed. "Now I just need something to do."

"Well I am not sure… You could shovel snow." Mom joked.

"How? I asked with a giggle as I held up my paws. "We weren't special enough to be given thumbs. Although…" I trailed off, thinking of the possibilities if I only had a thumb on each of my paws.

"Well, we manage well enough on our own." Mom laughed as she exited her room.

"Yea." An idea made it's way to the forefront of my mind and I smiled. I made my way back to Rose's door and I remembered that they were busy. "Crap." I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. It wasn't anything much, just some eggs and hashbrowns for Aaron and I. When they were done I set the plates down on the table and went to my room I shared. I was greeted by the sight of Aaron standing on the tip of his paws and looking down at his sister, who was awake and mumbling. "Honey, breakfast is ready." I said, surprising him.

"Yay!" He said, running past me.

"You too, beautiful." I said, grabbing Emerald and taking her in the kitchen. I prepared her bottle as Aaron noisily chowed down on his breakfast. "Aaron, chew with your mouth closed. Why do I have to repeat myself?" I asked sternly.

"Sorry mama." He said, shamefaced as he closed his mouth.

I took some bites of my own food as Emerald drank her bottle. "I hope you know I don't like yelling at you." I sighed. "I love you too much to have to be mean, but you need manners young man."

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"It's ok dear, just don't give me reasons to yell at you."

"Yes ma'am." He finished eating and put his plate in the sink. I set down Emerald and scooped up the little puppy. "Hey, what are you doi-" He was interrupted because of a burst of laughter.

"I love you." I repeated playfully as I tickled him without mercy. "Now go play and be good." I smiled as I set him down with a kiss on the head.

"Ok." He smiled, running back to his room.

"Now for you." I smiled as I turned to Emerald. I heard a door open and I saw Rose and Titan walk out. "Well it's about time." I giggled.

"Oh, hush." She said, waving me off. "Like you never."

"Not this early. Would you two like something to eat?"

"No, we can make it ourselves." She smiled. She walked over to the sink and sighed. "So how's life without the guy?" She said as she began washing the dishes she needed for her food.

"It's ok… I am rather bored, but I will get over it. It is only for a few months right?"

"Yea. Don't worry, it won't feel like too long, trust me." She said, putting the pan on the stove and turning it on.

I walked over to Titan and he gave me a confused look. I pulled him aside a little, heavy as he was. "Hey, what's wrong with her? She seems kinda out of it." I whispered to the giant insect.

"Scizor." He whispered back with a shrug.

"Is she on her umm… What do those humans call it.. Period, yea that."

He gave me another blank stare with a shrug and I sighed.

"She just seems like she is irritated or moody… or sick."

"Scizor." Titan agreed with a nod.

"We really need to get you something so you can understand us." I giggled as I let him go back to Rose. I went back to the kitchen table where Emerald was sitting at and she began wagging her tail, happy to see me.

"Mommy done." She smiled, holding out her now empty bottle to me.

"I see that sweet heart." I smiled.

"Has she began walking yet?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No, not yet. That's actually something I want to try." I then picked her us and sat her down on the ground. I walked a few feet away and called her. "Come to mommy Emmy." I smiled. I could see her try to stand up, but she fell on her butt a few times. She eventually got up again and I could see her little knees wobble, but hold. "Look at you." I chimed. "Come here."

Step by wobbly step she made her way over to me. "Mommy!" she said happily.

"Good job." I said, hugging her. "We will have to show daddy as soon as he get home."

"Good for her." Rose smiled. I could tell she was slightly irritated and I put Emerald on the couch.

"Wait here, mommy will be back."

She gave a nod and smiled as I put it on some toddler cartoons. I walked into the kitchen and Rose gave a slight nod. "Hi." She said.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked, concern clear in my voice. I looked back at Titan and smiled. "Hey, can you give us a minute?" He nodded and went into the living room.

"I-I don't know." She said with a sigh. "I am just irritable I guess. I have been sleeping well, I don't feel sick, I am not PMSing, I just don't know what's wrong." What she was feeling seemed slightly similar to me and I think I figured out what's wrong.

"Come here, I think I might know what your problem is." I said, walking over to a drawer I keep Aaron out of. I opened it and revealed a small pregnancy test. "Here, try this." I said, handing it to her. "I had the same feeling when I was pregnant both times, and it might work the same way for humans."

"You really think I might be pregnant?" She said, surprised.

"It's a possibility." I said with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you have these? Doesn't your heat usually go away when you are pregnant? By the way, is that the odd smell I keep smelling here lately?"

"It does, but I had a scare one day because my heat was late and so I bought a few. And to answer your other question… yes." I said, getting embarrassed.

"O-Ok." She said. "I will try, I just hope Titan will be happy to hear if I am." She left down the hall to the bathroom and I sighed as I leaned on the counter, pinching my tail a little.

"Ow." I said, rubbing where I pinched it. I saw a few knots in my fur, so I decided to groom it while I was waiting for Rose to finish. After a few minutes of licking my tail and picking blue fur off of my tongue, Rose walked out of the bathroom with a look of mixed emotions. She didn't say a word to me and just showed me the little stick with a plus on it.

"You were right…" She said. "I hope Titan isn't mad-" She was cut off by me hugging her.

"This is great!" I said with a smile.

"i don't know… I just hope he doesn't get scared and bail on me." She said with a worried look.

"I promise you, if he pulls the move my father did, I will wring his little neck." I giggled.

"Azure, this is serious." She said, returning to cooking her food.

"I know. Just tell him. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to just abandon things when the going gets tough."

"Alright." She said as she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Titan, could you come in here please?" I called, surprising Rose.

"What?! Now? You can't be serious." She said in disbelief.

"I am, it isn't good to hide these things." I said as Titan came lumbering into the kitchen. He gave me a questioning look. "Rose has to tell you something."

"Sci Scizor?" Titan said, looking at Rose.

"Titan… I-I.. I am pregnant." She said, looking down with a scared look on her face.

I looked over at Titan, hoping he wouldn't have a look of anger. I could see in his eyes that he was shocked and a little worried, but I didn't see anything to make me think he would leave. "Scizor." He said gently.

"Y-you mean that?" Rose said with a smile as her eyes began welling with tears.

"Scizor." He replied as he caressed her cheek the best he could with his large pincer.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him. "I love you ya big hunk of metal." She giggled. I let out a happy sigh as I began to wonder how the father of MY children is doing.

* * *

Cody's Pov.

"Thank god." I said as I closed my history book and I hear the bell ring to release me to lunch. It had been a long day already and I was eager to get it over with. I had made friends with Christy because I had her in a few of my classes and she was quite nice, especially after I got over being grouchy about having to wake up early. I put my stuff in my locker and let out a grunt as a large junior shouldered into me.

"Pokephilia freak." He said with a scowl.

I didn't stand for bullying and so I grabbed him by his shirt. "I don't care WHAT you think of me." I said calmly. "I am stronger than you ever will be, so back off or you will get one of these." I said, charging up a small aura sphere.

"What tha hell?!" He said, trying to get away. "Whatever, I am sorry, damn." He said. I let him go and I scowled as I shoved my bookbag into my locker and walked to the cafeteria. It wasn't much. The walls were painted white with 20 or so white tables that could fit 16 people. The lunch line started at the back of the cafeteria and stretched along the wall. I heard frantic running and saw Christy trying to catch up with me.

"Hey! You are fast. I saw that by the way, that was so cool! How did you learn to use pokemon moves?" She asked as we walked to the end of the line.

"My wife. There are certain benefits of being wed to a lucario." I said with a smile. We talked about my abilities until we got our plates and I naturally went to the back of the cafeteria and sat in an empty table.

"Yea, you basically have powers." She giggled. "You also must have a lot of patience, not many people can stand someone that talks as much as I do."

"Not many things actually bother me." I said. "The only things that do is getting up early." I laughed.

"Good, you'll do." She smiled.

I gave her a questioning look. "Do for what?"

"I don't like impatient people, so I see how much they can take. You haven't gotten annoyed yet, so now I don't have to talk as much." She laughed.

"Wait… So this whole morning was just an act?"

"Yep." She said as she popped a grape into her mouth. "I am actually quite the opposite. I am usually quiet and I get to the point." She paused to look past me and grinned. I looked past her and saw a few more people lining up for lunch. "Blue tank top and high heels." She said and I looked at who she was describing. "Hot huh?" She laughed, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I said, looking back at her.

"Oops… I forgot to tell you, I'm bi." She laughed again. "You are cool with that, right? I know some people are super religious and blah blah blah." She said.

"No, it's fine. You just caught me off guard."

"So tell me, is she hot?" She said, pointing a finger back at the girl she was eyeing.

"Are you kidding? I am married." I laughed.

"Doesn't mean you can't look." She winked. "You can buy a car, but still able to admire the newer models, right?"

"Women aren't cars."

"Mhm." She giggled some more.

"'Ey wuzzup?" Marco asked as he walked over to our table. "Heard a lotta shit goin round the school sayin you into pokemon dude.. Jus thought i'd let ya know."

"I know all about it." I said with a sigh. "The rumors are true. If you are going to start crap then do it. I will tell you now though, it won't end well." I began preparing myself to make an aura sphere.

"Nah dude, me and my gardevoir, we're tight. I know I seem like a hard ass dude, but deep down I am a family man an' I really care for her."

"Yea, there are more people into pokemon then you think." Christy said.

"Mmh…" I said, finishing my lunch. I walked into the area where most high schoolers go after they finish lunch and I waited for the bell.

* * *

Azure's Pov.

I let out a bored sigh as I pressed the channel down button on our remote. It was a few hours after lunch and everyone had calmed down from Rose's big news. I jumped when I heard Mom behind me.

"You must be really bored, huh? High strung too." She laughed.

"Well when you torture your husband for entertainment, there isn't much you can do when he is gone now is there?" I giggled.

"Well I guess someone needs to find a new hobby. A lot of human housewives knit." She laughed.

"Yea, at age 70." I giggled. "Besides, you need thumbs for that too."

"Well then you are just all out of ideas, aren't you?" She asked with a grin. "Cody is getting out of school soon, I am rather surprised you haven't left yet."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Jeez, you are more clueless than your father. I mean going to greet Cody as he leaves school."

"Oh." I said. "Is Mary going to come with me?"

"I don't know… I doubt it. She left over an hour ago."

"She didn't even say goodbye to me. I said, letting out a fake pout.

"Well she is a busy woman. ANyway, are you going to leave or am I going to have to make you?" She asked with a smile.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Aaron!" I called. In a matter of seconds Aaron was standing in front of me with a big smile.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go see your father?"

"Yea!" He yelled enthusiastically with his tail wagging to a frantic beat.

"Ok, go get your boots on, it's still snowy." Saying this had given me an idea for tomorrow, should my heat not start. I was doubtful, because even if I tried, I began feeling a little bit warmer down in my stomach than normal.

"You go lay down, i'll take Aaron." Mom said, walking up to me as Aaron slipped on his boots.

"Mom i'm fine." I sighed. "Being outside will help."

"Ok, but tonight Cody can't sleep with you." She said quietly.

"I know."

"Well then i'll see you when you get back." She said with a smile as we walked out the door.

We were walking for about five minutes when Aaron spoke up. "Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why do I have a grandpa from Dad, but no grandpa from you?" He asked, tilting his head like I did when I was a riolu.

I let out a sad sigh as I remembered the day my father left us.

* * *

It was just when the leaves were turning from their bright green shade to pretty reds and oranges and floating down to the ground. I was sitting in my little bed of leaves, playing with my doll, Apple, with Aaron and he smiled at me. "Hey, Song, lets go see if we can find dad. He is always fun to wrestle with." He said happily.

"Yea, lets go get him good." I wagged my tail. We were stopped before we could make it to the treeline though.

"Aaron, Song, you leave your father alone. He had to fight off other pokemon today and he is tired." Mom said, putting her paws on her hips.

"Yes mom." We both said as we went back to playing in the bed of leaves.

It was about an hour until we heard a scary shout. "GRAAHH!" I cringed, because I knew it was my father. Mom had rushed off into the woods and told us to stay put as she went to go see what is wrong.

"Do you think we should go see what's happening?" I asked as I hugged Apple tighter.

"No, mom said for us to stay here." Aaron said as he looked in the direction our mother had left in.

"I don't care! I don't see how you expect me to spend every day looking for food while all you do is sit there and watch the kids!" We heard our dad yell. I cringed again by the sheer volume of his voice and I got scared.

"They are babies!" My mom retorted.

"So? They need to get tough! This world is hell and the sooner they realize that the better!" After that the yelling went silent and it made me even more worried.

"Do you think that daddy maybe… hurt mom?" I asked Aaron.

"No.. I don't think so." He said as he watched the treeline intensely.

My fears were allayed slightly when I saw Mom walk through the bushes. There were tears in her eyes and so I ran up to her. "Mom, where is Daddy?" I asked worriedly.

"Baby, Daddy… Daddy isn't coming back." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Where is he going?" I asked as tears began welling up in my own eyes, even though I didn't really understand it at the time.

"I don't know… I don't know." She said as she cried harder. Aaron had came up to hug her as well and Mom and I cried as Aaron tried comforting us.

* * *

"Mama? Mama, are you there?" My son asked as the flashback ended.

"Oh, sorry dear. I was just… Remembering." I said as I surveyed our new location. I gasped when I saw we were in the exact spot of my flashback.

"Where are we?" He asked, not recognizing where we were.

"This… This is where I grew up until your grandma and I were separated." I said with a small tear forming at the edge of my eye.

"Ohh." He said as he began to explore. I had to cut him short.

"Hey, come on. If we don't hurry we will miss your father."

"Yes ma'am." He said as we walked back to the main path in the forest. "So where is your dad?" He asked.

"He… He isn't here. He left me, your uncle Aaron, and grandma a long, long time ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I said sadly. "I wish I knew."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence until we reached the front of the school. "How long until dad com-" He was cut off as a loud ringing permeated the air. We didn't have to wait long as several teenagers began pouring out of the school doors. We saw Cody walk out of the door with a brown haired girl and Aaron rushed to meet him. I had to quicken my pace to keep up with the little pokemon. "Dad!" He said, jumping up and attaching himself to Cody's leg.

"Hey Aaron." Cody said as he pried Aaron off of his leg and put the blue puppy on his shoulders.

"This is your son?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yep." He laughed. "There she is." He said as he saw me. He walked up and kissed me and I was appalled by some of the stares we got.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." I said with a smile.

I then noticed the brunette staring at me and smiling. Cody noticed this as well and laughed. "Are you really checking out my wife?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She laughed. "Besides, I said it earlier, I am just looking."

"Mhm… Anyway, Azure, this is Christy. Christy, Azure."

"Aaron!" My hyper little puppy said as he threw his arms into the air, almost falling off of Cody's shoulders.

"Yea, we know who you are." I giggled. "Anyway, you missed a lot today. You will be in for a big surprise when you get home." I said as I took his hand and we walked down the path as we said our goodbyes to Christy.

* * *

Hey again, so we are slowly getting closer to catching up with Life as God, which if you haven't read there, I will be doing a merge between these two stories for a while to complete an arc I came up with XD. I also want to say that I am doing another story as well, it will be more of a side project for now, but you can help make it by checking on my profile for polls every now and then. There is one up now and I am not sure how long I am going to keep it up, so be sure to check that out.


End file.
